Tumbling Down the Rabbit Hole
by AmericanAndroid
Summary: Sookie, a huge fan of True Blood TV show, goes to tell off the creator of the show. She is tossed into the True Blood world where she faces her worst nightmares, sweetest dreams, and most scandalizing fantasies. E/S/G
1. You Shut Up!

**Disclaimer:** I own this story but I don't own True Blood, SVM, or have anything to do with HBO nor do I actually hold any ill will to those involved in it's creation. I'm just playing around with what other people have created. This story is completely fiction and the characters, fictional or real in name, are completely made up.

**Beta:** Thank you **alycenwonder**

* * *

><p><strong>×º°"˜`"°º×» <strong>ℰ<strong>ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter One: You Shut Up!**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Okay, so my name is Sookie, I'm 27 years old and I have a bit of a guilty pleasure. It's nothing I'm ashamed to admit right here in this safe place because every one of you are as guilty as I am, don't deny it. You have your sick pleasures!

I am obsessed with the TV show True Blood and if my mom knew I was watching that twisted shit she would roll over in her grave and say I'm going straight to hell. I would probably reply as long as Eric Northman was there I just might be okay with that! Or Godric for that matter. Or um, both together. DON'T Make that face! You know you want you a piece of Viking and some of you want a piece of the Gaul too.

The weirdest damn thing is the main star in that show has my name. Although our last names are different it's still weird as shit. I mean how many people are named Sookie? I even look similar to her, although not exactly the same. I don't have a huge gap in my front teeth, and I actually do have a tan.

Okay enough talk. The last episode of True Blood is about to come on. I'm on the verge of doing cartwheels! I can't wait. I just know that Sookie and Eric are finally going to hook up. They are going to fall madly deeply in love, and everyone will live happily ever after. And there is going to be a lot of wild nasty between the two. I have been waiting a week for this, years actually. I've been pacing back and forth in my bedroom for hours waiting for the show to come on. I've been flitting through the internet for spoilers to get maybe a paparazzi set shot of the two stars kissing on screen.

I mean the writers have fudged up so many times with that show. Let's name a few. Biggest screw up… Killing GODRIC! Let's not even start with Bill Compton. If they are going to make Sookie trip over herself and follow someone so blindly couldn't they have at least picked someone half way as good looking as Eric?

Anyway enough talk. I'll be back after the show.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**One hour later….**

DAMNIT to Fracking HELL AHHH GRRRR. I can literally feel my left eye twitching. Really, that was the ending? It's like salt in the proverbial wound. I couldn't even think straight after seeing that train wreck. I'm currently in my car driving like a psycho bat-out-of-hell on the way to Alan Ball's office. That asshole is going to get a piece of my damn mind.

It's sad really. The True Blood universe is so perfect and fantastical. But the events are just totally fracked. Who wrote this stuff?

I pulled into the studio parking lot an hour after hoping in my car. Thank GODric, I sighed in relief. It looked like the offices at the studio were still open. There didn't seem to be any security since the show hadn't been shooting for awhile and the actors had all gone back to their respective lives. I was just going to barge my ass in there and start going off.

As I walked up to the building I started getting a little nervous. What good is this going to do? I'm just so sick of my favorite shows either being canceled or screwed up. Enough is enough I told myself.

"How may I help you?" A woman, a receptionist I'm assuming, asked me with not so much as a smile. I am sure she did this a hundred times over. The faces eventually must blend into one.

"Hi. My name is Sookie. I'm here to see Alan Ball."

She gave me a look like I was out of my freaking mind. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked me, eyeing my outfit. I shook my head trying to hold in the rage. "I am sorry but Mr. Ball doesn't take walk ins. I can give you an address to send your fan mail if you would prefer?"

"Fan mail?" I said outraged. I fished my license out of my purse and slamed it on the counter. "There," I grumbled pointing at the plastic card. "See my name really is Sookie."

She took my I.D. suspiciously and scanned it with her eyes. Her face turned a shade of red as she handed it back. "I apologize. It's just that we get a lot of obsessed fans in here and well…"

I strained to prevent my left eye from bulging out. No, I'm not an obsessed fan. Really, I'm not. I tried to keep my eyes from crossing and blowing raspberries out of my mouth at her. "Oh, I imagine you do. I can see how that might be a problem."

"Okay, well the elevator is over there," she motioned down a hallway. "His office is on the third floor. If you turn right when you get off the elevator it's the fifth door down. I will let him know you're here."

"Thank you," I replied and walked towards the elevator. Okay, that was way too easy, I thought to myself. Do they not have security protocol?

As I rode up the elevator I couldn't help but think to myself, I'm a complete idiot. Who in their right mind actually goes to bitch out the head hauncho of a TV show because they didn't like how it turned out? The guy is probably going to eat me alive and spit me out. I mean, look at the sick crap he came up with. The sick crap was pretty good I had to admit. In a morbid shocking sort of way. I tried to push the image of a certain Viking (from season 3 episode 4 in his basement... naked... slamming into some fangbanger) out of my mind.

I found the plaque that read "Alan Ball-sucker" on the wall and I flung the door open and jumped in the room. Okay, obviously it didn't say ball-sucker but this was my rage time so you get my drift.

"Ah ha!" I stammered loudly.

He looked up casually from a stack of papers with a pencil in his hand, barely phased by my dramatic entrance. His mouth was closed shut and his eyes were calm but in a disgusted way that said he's looking at a crazy person.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his pencil down and leaning back in his huge leather over-priced chair, no expression on his face except maybe a hint of superiority.

My face turned about seven shades of red in embarrassment. What is wrong with me? I've totally lost my mind. "NO! I'm not okay!" I squealed, trying to gain back my nerve. "You fucked up True Blood!"

"I see." He rolled his eyes. "Another fangirl come to whine about the Eric Northman character. Or is it Godric this time?"

"Don't talk to me like that you dumb-shit fur-ball screwing cluster-fuck!"

"Did you just imply I screw werewolves?" He seemed to be getting really angry now. I guess he missed the dumb-shit and cluster-fuck part of the insult.

"Um yeah?" Whatever pisses him off right? "Glad to hear you speak fangirl."

He stood up so fast I barely saw it with my eyes and his chair rolled quickly backwards out from under him and hit the wall. His head started shaking like he was having a minor seizure and he pointed at me. "You shut up!"

Oh wow. The famous Alan Ball and all he could come up with was shut up? Seriously? I laughed at the absurdity of it all.

Next thing I knew, he was zooming and by zooming I mean vamping across the room. He rushed straight to the office door and slammed it shut with a loud reverberating boom.

What. The. Hell. Alan Ball is a vampire? No, I really have gone insane.

I swear I'm going to loose it if I see fangs slide out, I vaguely thought to myself… OH CRAP! And there they were popping right out of his gums. Seeing vampire fangs on TV is all fine and dandy, maybe even a little sexy. But holy shit, seeing those dagger like teeth on a creature that was none to happy at me stirred some primal instinct long buried deep in my brain. The logical part of myself was saying it was a trick of the eyes while the animal side was saying stake his ass or run like hell, but whatever you do decide quickly!

"You listen here you little twerp!" he said leaning over me menacingly. "I've had it just about up to here with you little shits complaining about my show. It's the best damn thing that's ever happened on HBO!"

I let out a little noise similar to a squeaking mouse.

"In fact if you think you can do a better job be my fucking guest." He pulled a very large poster of Stephen Moyer off the wall. Figures right?

"This is a doorway to your precious True Blood universe." He pointed a finger at the spot on the wall that was conveniently hidden by the poster only seconds ago.

My mouth started to open but I think I was in shock because I couldn't manage to get any words out.

"And yes before you ask. It's real. How do you think I, who am obviously a vampire, came to be in the first place?" He grabbed me by the collar of the shirt and thrust me into the swirling blue vortex.

"FUCK YOU ALAN BALL-SUCKER!" I screamed as I tumbled down the proverbial rabbit hole.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Eric circles around you with his fangs out. "I always did like my humans to have opinions. Did you leave your author a review?"


	2. Screw You Nut-sucker

**BETA:** THANK YOU **alycenwonder**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Two: Screw You Ball-sucker**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

GAH. Son of a… This must be a joke right? Am I being punk'd? There is no way I was just pushed by Alan Ball through a secret portal that was hidden behind a Stephen Moyer poster.

I landed on the hard ground with a painful thud that was sure to leave a huge purple bruise on my hip. I knew in that very instant this was no laughing matter.

"Not a laughing matter at all," I muttered getting to my feet and looking around. "We aren't in Kansas anymore Todo!" I couldn't be here right now. It's Bon Temps!

I couldn't quite believe my eyes. I was in the famous graveyard by Sookie's house. It must be the place everyone lands when they fall out of other worlds. It's where Sookie landed when she fell out of the fairy world. I was really here!

It's daylight. That's a good sign. I won't be eaten. Shivers ran through my body at the brutal reality that I faced. All the monsters I feared from child hood, well I was living among them now and that was a frightening prospect for any human from the real world. Real? What is real anyway?

I wondered just how far down this rabbit hole goes. Was there some sort of time limit? Would I be able to get home? Better yet, could I stay here and live out my life? I had so many questions.

I started limping down a path that I hoped led to my house. My Gran's house! HA! MY GRAN! This was freaking sweet.

I let out a sigh of relief as the house came into sight. It was tall and white, a bit run down, with a huge front porch. I made my way inside, and the first thing I noticed was that everything was so comfy and homey. The sunshine was shining in through the windows in thick golden rays and the entire place was just so surreal and dreamy. It had the southern charm that I remembered from the show which I had never actually experienced in my real life before.

I saw Gran flitting around the kitchen. She was glorious! The perfect grandmother. I never had a Gran before.

"Hello Dear," she said washing off some veggies as she turned to smile at me softly. The thought that she would die horribly made me angry. Maybe I could change things here. Maybe I could save her life.

_'They just don't make em like they used to. Maybe I ought to start a garden this year.'_ I heard but Gran's lips didn't move. For GODrics sake! Do I have telepathy? This is too good to be true! This I did not expect.

The phone started ringing, and she picked up a towel to dry her hands before answering.

"Hel-lo," she beamed into the phone. "One moment."

She put the phone to her shoulder and looked at me. "Sookie dear, there's a man on the phone for you named Alan."

Grrr! What does that jackass want and how is he calling me from the other world? "Okay, Gran." I giggled at calling her Gran. "I'll just take it in my room."

She handed me the phone and I headed up the stairs. It took me a minute to figure out which room was mine but when I saw the little girl's furniture I knew I had found it. After shutting the door to make sure Gran couldn't hear I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Ball-sucker, what do you want?" I demanded.

After a brief hiss at my words he began speaking. "I may have been a little hasty in my decision to toss you in there," he growled into the phone. "Just don't get any ideas about changing too much because you can die in that world. Its way more dangerous than the one you came from."

"Screw you! I'm going to change everything. Bill Compton and Renee will be dead by the end of the night." Maybe I could use my fae powers and smite the shit out of them.

"WHAT! You… you little shit you can't do that. There will be no plot!" I heard him screaming in the background and then there was a loud crash on his end. When he came back to the phone he said, "You twerp! You will not kill off my favorite vampire."

"Watch me chubs." Besides killing Bill doesn't mean no plot. It means a better plot! I picked at my fingernails like I was bored. "Hey it's been nice talking to ya but I got places to be, things to see, and people to _do_… if you catch my drift."

I hung up the phone. In reality I was scared out of my ever loving mind. I mean how would you feel if this happened to you? I knew it was going to be dangerous but I had a huge advantage. I knew what was going to happen before it happened. It was like I not only had telepathy but I could also see the future since I've seen all the episodes at least five times. I could prevent dangers and circumvent mistakes before they ever happened.

I needed to come up with a plan and fast. I knew Bill Compton needed to die and I had no qualms about doing the deed. I was not going to get into a relationship with that turd, and I knew he was here to assess and possibly procure me for the Queen.

She wanted to know about my telepathy. I could lie to Bill about reading minds yes, but he would be able to smell me. He would be naturally attracted to me as most vampires seemed to be to fairies.

The only reason he didn't deliver Sookie to Sophie-Anne in the show was because he got into Sookie's pants. And I'm telling you right now. Not a snow-balls chance in hell is that happening!

The man was going to have to die. I knew where he lived. I knew where his secret hidey-hole was. It would be so easy to stake him in his sleep during the day. But then the Queen would just send someone else and I wouldn't have the advantage anymore. I needed a better plan to get her off my back.

"Claudine!" I hollered out trying to get her attention. She was supposedly always looking after me. Now I know what you're thinking. Do not call the fairies. They are so annoying and you are right.

They tried to kidnap Sookie and close off fairy world. But the only reason that even happened was because of Compton entering fairy world and scaring the bejesus out of the skiddish little creatures. They hated vampires and were scared shitless that one had figured out how to get to their realm. That's not going to happen this time around! Trust me. I have a plan.

"Claudine, I know you are my fairy godmother. I need to talk to you."

I heard a pop behind me near the bed and nearly jumped out of my skin. I mean, I had been expecting it but it's just creepy when it actually happens.

"Sookie," she said confused. "How do you know about your heritage?"

"Look, that doesn't matter." Ok maybe I should have thought about exactly what I was going to say before I called her. "I need your help. Can we talk?" I motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"Of course." She sat down staring at me expectantly. I took a deep breath. She was my only hope at this point. I didn't want to ask the Viking for help when we had not even met each other yet. He would end up claiming me and there was no way I was going to end up a virtual prisoner to him. I had to play my cards just right when it came to the mouth-watering hunky Vampire. I turned my attention back to Claudine. She was quite beautiful.

"You know how I have telepathy?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well I can also see stuff before it happens," I know, I know. I'm lying. But how would you react if someone told you that you were a character on a TV show and that you were living your life in a fictional world. You'd be calling the loony bin.

She gasped. "You are a seer too? Oh my Sookie. That is an extraordinary gift indeed."

"I don't see everything, but sometimes I get a vision of a major event. It's rare though." I didn't want her to think I could see everything because as things start to change I will be altering the course of events until eventually I have no idea what will happen.

"Sookie, have you seen something in the future? Something that has you worried?"

"Yes. There is a vampire in Bon Temps who has been sent by the Queen of Louisiana to find out if I am telepathic. If he determines I am he will procure me and deliver me to her as a slave."

Her face became determined and she put her hand on my shoulder. "We won't let that happen. How can I help?"

"Well I plan to kill him. I know where he sleeps. But if I kill him the Queen will just send someone else to investigate. I need to somehow get him to make a phone call to her saying I'm not a telepath. Is there some possible way to glamour vampires?" I knew there was so much potential in the True Blood universe that the writers never touched on. Perhaps there were things that I didn't know about. That's why I called her.

"No Sookie. Vampires can not be glamoured or compelled to do anything against their will unless under the control of a very powerful witch and you do not want to get involved with that sort."

"I agree. But there has to be some other way to get the Queen off my back."

She stared at the wall for a minute thinking. Her eyes widened with some sort of epiphany and she spoke. "I can do it."

"You can glamour him?"

"No. But I can disguise my voice to sound like his. If it's just a phone call maybe it will work. But I will need some of his hair which I will brew in a tea mixed with some fairy dust and the juice of a deceit fruit. I will need a lot of his hair actually. I can get the deceit fruits from fairy land."

"So you have to drink Bill Compton hair tea?" Ew!

"Yes." She said with a straight face with maybe a hint of excitement. Was she looking forward to drinking hair?

"Okay you get everything you need and I will get the hair. I'll meet you back here tonight at 3 a.m. and we will make the hair tea."

She smiled awkwardly back at me. She seemed confused. I had a funny feeling that she was trying to figure out if she had told me everything about myself and just forgotten about the conversation. She was pretty old I assumed. Do fairies go senile as they age?

"And I'd like to talk to you more tonight about my powers if you don't mind."

"I'd love that Sookie."

I explained to her everything she needed to say tonight on the phone to the Queen and we said our goodbyes. Phew! I haven't been in this world for more than an hour and I'm already exhausted and stressed out.

I walked over to the mirror in what was now my room and looked at myself.. I had a weird look on my face at the thought of being rid of Bill Compton. I started laughing. Maybe I was beginning to crack. I looked like a deranged serial killer who just got a new set of carving knives for Christmas. Oh dear. I'm going to have to find some sort of stress relief.

I'm not sure I'm handling myself well. You try being thrust from a boring uneventful world to the True Blood universe. How am I going to handle myself when I meet Eric Northman? How am I going to save Godric? I sighed. Being rid of Bill Compton seemed like a cake walk compared to some of the challenges that awaited me.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Godic stares intensely at you. "You look so beautiful and charming when you review the writers." His fangs snap out with a loud click.


	3. Super Secret Agent Sookie

**BETA:** Thank you **alycenwonder**!

* * *

><p><strong>×º°"˜`"°º×» <strong>ℰ<strong>ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Three: Super Secret Agent Sookie**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I was burning daylight and I had several things that I needed to do before night fall. The first thing I did was look up the phone number to Merlotte's and call Sam to get my schedule.

"Hey Sam, it's Sookie," I muttered nervously into the phone.

"Hey cher!" he said so enthusiastically I raised an eyebrow. I smiled. Sam wasn't my favorite person but I was surprised how I automatically liked his kind and friendly voice.

"Hi. I can't remember what time I'm supposed to come in. I thought I'd just check with you what my schedule is for the next few days.

"Oh," he paused a minute seeming surprised that I didn't even know what time I worked. I hoped he didn't suspect anything. "7:00 to close tonight and tomorrow cher. The usual."

When I began the conversation I wasn't particularly excited about working at Merlotte's but I found that I actually looked forward to seeing all the familiar Bon Temps faces. Plus, I didn't want to raise any suspicions. It was important that I kept up appearances.

"Thanks Sam. I appreciate it." I knew if I needed time off Sam would give it to me, he seemed good about it during the show. I had always wondered what the hell kind of boss kept on a worker who constantly called in sick or who had an emergency. But I guess it would work in my favor.

"Is everything okay Sookie?" Sam said rattling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Yea absolutely Sam."

"Okay. You just sound different."

"What do you mean?" I said, my heart beating faster. Does he know something?

"I thought you had a cold. Your accent is gone."

Shit! I forgot about the accent. "I'm just tired. Just woke up from a nap." I said quickly trying to interject a bit of southern drawl into my voice.

"Ah, okay cher. Well I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks Say-um. Have uh good n'." I sound way to over the top. I quickly hung up. Gah! I will need to practice before my shift tonight.

I sighed to myself knowing that Maudette Pickens was already dead. It was one of the first things that happened in episode one. And tomorrow Dawn would be killed.

Tonight was also the night I am supposed to meet Bill for the first time during my shift at Merlotte's. But if all goes according to plan he'll be a pile of goop by then. But one crisis at a time.

I had a plan regarding Eric Northman. I had the perfect way to begin with him and I had to initiate it before he rose from his daytime rest. I was going to become pen pals with him. Before you laugh hear me out. I will drop strategic notes for him apprising him on how to prevent certain events. Like a real secret agent. It was perfect.

I started driving to Fangtasia to take care of this task first. I was looking for something specific and about half way between Bon Temps and Shreveport I found it. There was an abandoned shack that would be a perfect drop point. I got right to work writing my first note.

_Dear Sheriff,_

_I have important information for you regarding your area.  
><em>_I will give you the message at an abandoned shack located on __HWY__ 12 about 15 miles from Fangtasia.  
>I know it's hard for you but you will have to trust me.<em>

_~A friend_

This note I will tape to the backdoor of Fangtasia. There was no way I was driving all the way to Shreveport every day to give him information so he'll just have to meet me half way. Plus, anyone could see the note and steal it. And no, I wasn't going to actually meet him in the shack but I didn't want him to know that. The shack would serve as a drop point. I just needed to intrigue him enough to get him out there. I started writing the note I would leave in the shack.

_Dearest Mr. Northman,_

_I am a telepath and seer that lives in your area. Before you throw this note away, I am telling the truth. But I can't read vampire minds so don't ask._

_Recently I began to have visions of certain events that could be detrimental to peace and prosperity for those living under your rule, including and especially you. I will not reveal myself to you because frankly your reputation proceeds you my dear Viking._

He's going to wonder how I know he's a Viking and think I'm a woman of mystery. This is such a great idea. I hoped to hell it would work. Eric Northman was easily provoked and not one to trifle with.

_I will not be claimed by a Vampire and that is exactly what would happen so you will have to settle with my cryptic notes for now. It is imperative that you keep my existence a secret or I will cease all communications with you. Please check this location nightly._

_The first bit of information that I will give you is a small matter. There is a couple living in your area by the name of Rattray. They live in a rental trailer at Four Tracks Corner on the outskirts of Bon Temps. They have been draining vampires and selling V blood since the Great Revelation. They have gotten away with it by moving around a lot. If you investigate this you will find that I tell the truth._

_Until next time…_

_~ A friend_

I started to get worried thinking he may actually hire a werewolf to snatch me during the day when I was making a drop so I added another line.

_P.S. Don't even think about hiring a werewolf or something to snatch me up when I make my drops or spy on me and follow me home. I will know and you will never have use of my gifts again._

I had no way of knowing but he doesn't know that. Once I learned a little more about my powers I could probably use my light on anything he did send for me.

I drove to Fangtasia using the address I got from the phonebook and taped the first note on the backdoor just as I had planned. On the way home I stopped at the shack and went inside.

I took a long look around at the place. It was old and run down. That was a good sign that no one had been there in ages. The floor was dirt, and the walls were made of wood. One wall was completely covered in shelves and cabinets, and a long counter extended from one corner to the other. Dingy clutter and trash was strewn all over the counter and shelves.

The biggest thing I liked about this place was that no other structures were around. I could reach out with my mind before I made a drop to make sure no one was lurking. Apparently, I'm even supposed to be able to feel the void of a vampire mind. These were all things I was hoping Claudine could help me with when I spoke to her tonight about my powers.

I placed a kiss on the note and held it to my chest, whispering a few words of encouragement to myelf. God I hoped this worked.

I saw a broken yellow dog bowl leaned up against one corner. I turned it over and placed the note underneath. If Eric was as smart as I thought he was he would find it when he comes here.

I just have to check back here tomorrow and see if he writes a note back.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **Eric smiles at you wickedly. "Do it!" He steps closer. "Leave the review."


	4. The Turd Must Die!

**BETA:** Thank you alycenwonder!

* * *

><p><strong>×º°"˜`"°º×» <strong>ℰ<strong>ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Four: The Turd Must Die!**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I ghosted my fingers over the number 2 pencil behind my ear that would serve as my stake. "Okay Sookie, get it together. You've got to do it!" I said to myself, pacing back and forth outside Bill Compton's house.

I looked ridiculous with my blue latex gloves, pink daisy shower cap, and make shift poncho made of see-through plastic. A rusty crow bar in one hand and a pair of kindergarten safety scissors in the other. Hey, if I'm gonna be staking vampires into an exploding mess I'm going to be prepared!

I didn't think this would be so hard. I mean, I hate Bill Compton, but taking a life is taking a life. I'm sure the vampires got used to it, but the most dangerous thing I had ever experienced in my life was a fist fight with Jan Miller in the sixth grade, and she started it!

"Kill or be killed." I growled, trying to psyche myself up. This man is responsible for the Rattray's nearly beating Sookie to death in episode one. Apparently I'm still living episode one in my reality. I've only been here a few hours.

Compton was sent here to deliver me to the Queen. He manipulated Sookie so much in the show. According to the books, he will eventually even rape and almost kill me after the Russell Edgington debacle. Sookie would have died in that trunk if Eric hadn't saved her. I guess Compton's biggest fan Alan Ball didn't want to show him in too bad of a light on the show so they re-wrote that little incident.

I tugged the pink daisy shower cap over my ears and marched up to the front door. I am woman hear me roar!

"Arg… uggg… grrr." I grunted as I tried to pry the door open with the crowbar. Dammit! This door is studier than it looks. Finally after what seemed like forever I cracked the frame by the door knob and the door creaked open with an eerie sound.

I stood in the doorway peering into the shadowy house. I timidly stepped in and the door slammed shut behind me from the breeze outside making me jump. I felt like I was in a real horror movie. Flecks of dust floated in the air from the few slivers of sunlight that trespassed through the blacked out windows.

I took in a sharp breath when I realized I had been holding it. With my luck Bill Compton was going to jump out any second and attack me with his greasy fangs. I'm not sure if he'd kill me or start laughing from my get up if that happened. But who cares what he thought? Not me, that's for sure!

Sitting the crowbar down, I slipped the number 2 pencil out from behind my ear. Sweat dripped down my brow as I crept my way around the old creaky house. It was stifling in this closed up dump from the hot Louisiana day. I tip toed down the hall holding the pencil out in front of me like a knife.

The familiar rug I remember from the show that is pulled over Bill's hidey-hole got my attention. I breathed lightly as I tried to stay quiet. I knew occasionally vampires could be awoken from their daytime rest. I pulled the rug back and slowly lifted the trap door as I leaned over on my haunches. This was it… Either I die or he dies.

"GAH!" I fell back on my bottom with a thud. What the… Bill was stark nude in his hidey-hole except a pair of hot pink lacey panties pulled up around his hips with matching stiletto's on his feet. Beside him was a magazine titled 'Fangbangers USA.'

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. First of all the fact that he was a vampire, the vampire Bill Compton that I had seen so much on TV, and he was wearing pink panties and heels. I was in sensory overload. He was not good looking. I couldn't believe the TV Sookie fell for him.

I sat the pencil down and donned my kindergarten safety scissors to give him a haircut. I pulled a Wal-Mart bag out of my pocket that I would place the hair in. I had to get this over with and it was too late to turn back now.

Ew! I shivered and trembled as I ran my fingers through his hair and snipped off his brown locks. It took quite a while. I was reaching down into a hole and had laid down on my belly on the floor boards to make the job easier.

Finally after about an hour I was finished. I tied the bag so no blood would get in it and pushed it aside along with the scissors. Grabbing the pencil I turned my attention back to the nearly bald Bill Compton. My eyebrows raised at the pitiful sight before me. Honestly, who was this person?

The easiest way to do this would be to get down in the hole and stand over him with one foot on each side of his chest. I could put all my weight on the pencil and push down that way. Stepping down I stared at him. I felt no remorse for what I was about to do. This bothered me. I've always been a compassionate person. Am I treating this world like a joke because I didn't feel like it was real? The mere idea that I could change True Blood hadn't really sunken in yet. And I was still thinking of this place as just that, a TV show. I would have to think about it later.

I bent down and positioned the pencil over his chest. I applied pressure and the pencil didn't penetrate him. Dammit! On the show it always looked like stakes and wood slid in vampires like butter. This was way harder than it looked.

Finally, the pencil slid in his chest right over the place where his heart was. Mission accomplished!

Bill eyes snapped open and he grabbed my hand. His deathly orbs were wide and wild with rage.

"YOU!" he croaked grabbing a hold of my throat and squeezing tightly. Shit did I miss his heart? I'm so fucking dead. This is not happening.

To my relief he exploded into a splatter of gore a second later. I fell backwards coughing and gasping for air.

"Gross!" chunks of Bill Compton were sliding down my plastic poncho. It had gotten all over my face, the only exposed part of my body. Some had even managed to get in my mouth. This was the nastiest fucking thing I had ever done. And my work had only just begun. I had to clean up this mess and leave no trace of evidence that Bill had been murdered. Just in case someone came to investigate. I knew Eric didn't even know Bill had moved to his area yet but the Queen might send someone after awhile.

* * *

><p>Despite all the stressful things I had already been through I felt good. Bill Compton was dead, I had a bag of his hair, I had enlisted the help of a fairy although I didn't know how much I should trust her, and I had made first contact with Eric Northman. All in all, I think that was a pretty good first day on the job.<p>

My drive to Merlotte's for my shift was uneventful except for one wrong turn I made, but I eventually made my way there.

I saw Sam's trailer and pulled in back to the employee parking lot. After a little confusion I found his office and stowed away my purse like I had read about in the books. Sam startled me when he walked in.

I looked at him wide eyed and stuttered. "Hey Sam."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Hey Cher. How's it going?"

"Oh it's good." I said remembering to use a southern accent this time. I think I was smiling way too big and staring far too much because he gave me a strange look. He may not have been my favorite character but he was actually pretty good looking and smiling a lot at me. You try holding your own when a good looking man you know likes you gives you 'the look.'

He put his hands on hips and nodded awkwardly. "You look nice tonight. Are you wearing lipstick?" He said gazing at my mouth.

"Umm, yeah. I get better tips when I wear makeup." I was getting nervous. This conversation was getting really awkward. No wonder Sookie always felt off kilter around the shifter. I think my earlier smiling had given him the wrong signal. "Well I better get to work."

I started to shuffle past him out of the room. When my hand was on the door knob he called my name. "Sookie?"

I slowly turned. What now? "Yea Sam?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said raising an eyebrow. Did he want a kiss?

"I don't think so…" I answered unsure of myself.

"Your apron."

"Oh!" I laughed. "Of course." Shit! Where are they? I have no clue and I stood there for a second. "Silly me."

His eyes shifted to the wall where they were hanging and I hurriedly grabbed one and tied it around my waist.

"Everything okay Sook?"

Think quick! "It's just that I'm having trouble keeping my shields up tonight and I'm hearing everyone's thoughts." I was hearing some faint humming so I wasn't lying.

He relaxed and started making a bee line right for me. Startled I took a step back but he already had his arms around me. "Poor girl, you have a hard time don't ya Sook?"

"Yea," I squeaked. Breathe! I wasn't used to this. God, why was he touching me so much?

"If you ever need to talk I'm here for you," he said letting go.

"Thanks Sam." I quickly made my way out of his office and into the bar. If I react like this to Sam Merlotte how the hell am I going to react to Eric Northman. Or Godric for that matter.

One of the first people I saw was Renee standing with Hoyt at the pool tables. My blood began to boil. Then I was hit with a frenzy of voices. Dammit! I had no idea how to put up shields. I closed my eyes and concentrated on blocking them out. It seemed to help and the activity in my mind died down a bit.

When I opened my eyes back up Renee was looking in my direction. He smiled and waved me over. Ugg. I made my way over to him.

"How ya doing you?" he said in his fake Creole accent. "Where you's been?"

"Oh I had yesterday off." It sounded good.

"Ohs. Whatcha do on ya days off huh?" Was he trying to figure out if I was his next target?

"Just hang out at the house with Gran. Help her clean and stuff." Oh, I murdered Bill Compton. No Big deal.

"You no go down to Shreveport? Ya knows they got that vampire bar. Dawn likes to go. Thought I saw you headin' that way today."

"Ew!" I lied. "Vampires? No thanks. I was just going to Wal-Mart for Gran." Was he spying on me? Maybe this lie will get him off my trail until I can figure out what to do with him. "I don't know anything about vampires but don't they sleep during the day? That's when I went to Shreveport, daytime. Bright as could be outside"

He nodded. "You's a good girl Sookie."

I laughed nervously and turned to do my job. My shift crawled by painstakingly slow, and by the time I was finished I was mentally exhausted from all the telepathic thoughts I was receiving. I just wanted to go home, take a shower, and go to bed. But I still had things to do.

I felt surprisingly guilty and remorseful for killing Bill Compton. I found myself ready to break out in tears during the drive home. This place _is_ real. It's as real as anything I've ever known and I just took a life. Would Eric hate me if he found out? He was never a fan of Bill and if he knew what I knew he would probably kill Compton himself. But he doesn't know me at this point. How will he react when I eventually tell him? I can only hope I'm doing the right thing.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **Godric looks at you under his eyelashes. "Little one, if I have learned anything in my 2000 years  
>it is that you should be kind to your authors and leave a review."<p> 


	5. The Sly Sheriff & Bill Hair-Tea

**BETA:** Thank you **alycenwonder!**

* * *

><p><strong>×º°"˜`"°º×» <strong>ℰ<strong>ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Five: The Sly Sheriff & Bill Hair-Tea**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Eric sat behind his desk at Fangtasia deep in thought, absentmindedly twirling the note he had retrieved from the abandoned shack through his fingers. He brought the parchment to his nose and inhaled. Closing his eyes he savored the unique smell.

When he had found the first note taped to Fangtasia's back door after he rose he had thought it was a joke. A very bad joke that someone would pay for. Pamela dealt with plenty of pranks at the bar, although they were usually teenage humans over the phone. His progeny was huffing and complaining when he commanded her to go to the location indicated to check it out. When she called him to tell him there was indeed another note about vampire drainers he had immediately gone to investigate.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the shack was an intoxicating scent. Although it had faded he knew right away they were dealing with a supernatural being, or at least part supernatural. The strong smell of human was unmistakable as well. Upon further investigation he became more intrigued and curious about the entire situation.

His office door flung open and Pam sauntered in. "They're singing like canaries." Her red lips turned upward in a devious grin. She placed her hands on her hips and stood before Eric with pride. Her ability to torture and extract information from humans was unnecessary with glamour but she did it anyway for kicks and giggles.

"So it's true. They are drainers," Eric frowned. "How many?"

"Three that they remember. But they've blacked out so many times from being high on V so much. Who knows? It could be more."

"Anyone from our area?" He dreaded the answer. Of course there would be, the despicable pair of humans lived here. He just hoped that maybe he could pawn off some of the responsibility on another Sheriff.

Pam's grin was replaced by a sneer of disdain. "A baby vampire from Monroe last year. Gabe's child. She was only two years old."

Eric sighed. "I'll have to give him a call." Gabe was a good friend of his and a loyal subordinate. He had known the Italian vampire for over a hundred years and remembers when his progeny had gone missing last fall. The case had been open for almost a year.

Pam's eyes flickered to the note that Eric was tapping lightly under his nose. "What do we know about our little source?"

"Female, virgin, smells good." He said staring into open space, a million thoughts running through his mind. "I will indulge her for now." Until he wouldn't. A small grin formed on his lips.

Pam raised an eyebrow. She knew Eric's sense of smell was good but sometimes it still intrigued her. He picked up the most subtle scents just from analyzing the note and area it was found with his nose. He even picked up a trace of saliva on the note. What she didn't know was why he was playing this little game with the human air freshener. "Could be a trick." Pam trusted no one. Eric taught her that.

"I don't think so. Drainers are of no consequence to her. It would seem that she is trying to help me but I don't know why." The only one's who flocked to him were those who wanted to fuck him, kill him, or steal what was his. It usually was not a good thing. But somehow he sensed this was not the case regarding this woman. She was a mystery and an enigma.

"A female telepath and seer. That is a rare commodity that we could use." Pam said, stating the obvious.

"I would rather have her as a cooperative and loyal commodity. I don't think she is fully human. She's skittish right now, we have to play this right." He looked at Pam and his fangs slid out at the clever idea that formed in his mind. "Find me a battery powered surveillance camera that is capable of satellite feed back to my laptop… Get it tonight."

Eric decided he would agree to the woman's terms, for now. He didn't want to scare her away before he was able to figure out what she wanted, and he wasn't sure what she may be capable of. She claimed she would know if he hired someone to snatch her. He wasn't sure if that was the truth but for now he wasn't going to take the risk.

She never mentioned anything about electronic devices. He could hide a camera in the shack and she would most likely never know. This may provide him with valuable clues as to her identity. Plus, he wanted to know if she looked as attractive as she smelled. That would be a nice treat. His very own seer telepath, who not only smelled good, which was an indication her blood was delicious, but who was also beautiful.

He chuckled disgustedly with amusement. Beautiful? So few human women were anymore, at least the ones he came in contact with. They could be beautiful if they took care of themselves. But the fangbanger variety that he was so used to did little to appease his appetite these days. And it wasn't just their lack of physical beauty, their attitude was deplorable as well. No, he would not hold out any hopes that this woman was any different than the hordes of female's that graced his club and eventually his bed.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I watched Claudine in disgust as she happily sipped on Bill Compton hair tea.

"Do you seriously enjoy that?" I asked with a scrunched up nose. It actually smelled pretty good.

"It is quite delicious Sookeh," Claudine said with a deep southern drawl that was the all too familiar voice of Bill Compton.

I laughed so hard my face started turning red and I had to stop just to catch my breath. Hearing Bill Compton's voice coming out of the petite fairy's mouth was just too much. She smiled mischievously. "How did you know he called me Sookeh?"

She shrugged. "The magic in the tea I guess."

"How long do the effects last? Maybe I should drink some and make the phone call myself." I didn't really want to make the call but I thought it would be fun to talk like Bill Compton.

"About 24 hours, give or take." She told me, sipping again. I couldn't help but cringe a little inside everytime her lips touched that cup. I may even throw it away after this is all over.

"Okay, never mind." I definitely didn't want Bill's voice for the next 24 hours.

Claudine took the last sip from the tea cup. "Okay, that's all of it. I know what to say and I'm ready. Do you have the vampire's phone with you?"

"Yes. And Sophie-Anne's number is programmed in. We're in luck." We would have been screwed if it hadn't been. But that little prick had known about me this whole time. The number in the phone only proved it. I cannot believe Sookie had been played like that. But that is where we were very different. I wasn't the naive little girl that she had been, plus it helped to have seen the show from start to finish. I had this shit in the bag.

We both took a deep breath. We had been practicing for the better part of an hour. She played Compton and I was the Queen. We acted out every possible scenario I could think of. Claudine was a quick thinker and smother talker. I guess hundreds of years of life experience will do that to you.

I handed her the phone. "It's ready. Just press call when you want to begin."

She took the phone and nodded, turning it on speaker so I could hear. After a few seconds passed she pressed the send button.

I held my breath as it rang.

"Compton," I heard the Queen purr on the other end. "Have you made contact with Hadley's cousin?"

"Yes," Claudine said in Bill's voice. "I made contact tonight at her place of work."

"And?" Sophie-Anne demanded. "Is she telepathic? Is she special?"

"Unfortunately, no. She isn't even very attractive." Claudine winked at me.

I put my hand over my mouth to prevent a giggle.

"Really?" She said clearly disappointed.

"I glamoured her and sampled her blood. It was ordinary."

"Did you question her about reading minds while she was glamoured?"

"Of course. I'm not sure why her cousin thought she could be telepathic, she definitely isn't." Claudine tried to sound irritated that her time had been wasted. "Perhaps the girl lied to Hadley about it when they were children. Human children often do that."

"Well Shoot!" The Queen pouted. "I was so looking forward to my very own pet telepath. Not to mention all the baby Faeries I would have had." Just the thought caused me to shiver. She was truly disgusting. Breeding Fae for personal use was horrible. Maybe I would pay her a little visit in order to insure the safety of any Fae she might find else where.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you my Queen."

"Very Well. I will be in touch should I need your procurement services again William. Ta Ta"

"I am at your service, my Queen." Claudine laid it on thick.

The Queen disconnected and Claudine snapped the phone shut.

My eyes were wide. "I can't believe we just did that!"

"I would not make a habit of using this method. It can be dangerous and it's against vampire laws to deceive a monarch. Should this Queen of Louisiana find out she will hunt you. We can't have that."

"Don't worry. I don't think I will want to have anything to do with the Queen again. I still have some of Bill's hair just in case. I'll power his phone off so it can't be tracked."

"Is there anything else you need from me tonight Sookie?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about my powers." I ran a hand through my hair trying to figure out where to start. "Can you help me learn to control my telepathy? You know putting my shields up and stuff?"

"I'd love to Sookie."

"In the past I always thought of my telepathy as a disability." TV Sookie did, not me. "I want to fully embrace my fae powers, including other things like using my light."

Claudine's eyes widened. "Sookie, I'm overjoyed to hear that. Very few fae-human hybrids truly embrace their fae side and so never unlock their full potential."

"What do you mean?" I cocked an eyebrow. I figured Sookie just had less power since she was only part fae.

"Well it doesn't matter how much fae or how much human you have in your genes. You either have the spark or you don't."

"Wait a second. I thought I had less light and it could run out since I'm a halfling?" I swore I specifically remembered Sookie's fairy grandfather telling her to not use it unless she had to or she would loose it forever.

"Yes, at this point that is true. Your light is not infinite. But you can learn to draw it back into yourself after you use it. That will get you by for now. The reason it is finite is because, lets be honest Sookie, you have always despised your differences to humans in the past. You wanted to be normal. That sort of negative energy works against your magic like a poison. With proper training and practice, and your willingness to fully embrace your light it will grow into as much as any full blooded fae would have. And since your line is royalty you could potentially be even more powerful than an ordinary fairy." Boy! Niall left this bit of information out when he was talking to Sookie in the show. I guess he just wasn't willing to give her the proper training that she needed.

"Are you saying I can eventually have all the light a normal fairy has? All the power and benefits that come with it if I cut out the negativity about myself?" I definitely am not negative about being magical. I love the idea of smiting the shit out of stuff.

"Yes. And then probably some other powers as well. Like I said, your line is royal."

"Well I definitely don't have extended life. Don't some fairy's live thousands of years?"

"If you really are willing to embrace your powers as you said then yes you will age slowly like all fairies who carry the spark. Another common ability is using your light to heal, as a shield, or even a weapon."

I realized that Sookie from TV never really embraced her fae side. She always moaned about wanting to be human and thought her gifts were a disability. She had even tried at one point to get rid of that power. If what Claudine was telling me is true all I have to do is hone my skill and embrace my fairy side and I could live 1000's of years. My jaw nearly hit the floor. It was incomprehensible, and my outlook on life changed that very second. It sounded to good to be true. Then again I wasn't sure if I had to go back to my original world, the one that seemed less real then this one at this point. When and if I go back will I have these powers still? Will I still be part fae?

"Can you teach me?"

"Of course Sookie. That is part of my job as your fairy godmother after all."

We made plans for her to begin teaching me but tonight I was exhausted. I just wanted to go to bed and I was excited to go back to the shack tomorrow and check if Eric responded to me. I was really nervous that he was going to try something sneaky but I pushed that out of my mind. I could only hope that my plan worked.

If I approached him directly at Fangtasia I felt like he might claim me. He doesn't even know me. I knew from watching the show that despite him trying to act like a bad ass he was actually a pretty complicated person. He did have a heart buried in there somewhere but at this point I wasn't willing to risk meeting him.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **Eric looks down at you through his extended fangs. "Only good little humans leave reviews.  
>Don't make me show you what happens to naughty humans."<p> 


	6. The Spy In The Shadows

**BETA:** Thank you **alycenwonder**

* * *

><p><strong>×º°"˜`"°º×» <strong>ℰ<strong>ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Six: The Spy in the Shadows**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I overslept from staying up so late last night taking care of business and Gran had put me right to work helping her clean when I woke up. I had lost all track of time and was running late. (For a very important date)

I went ahead and got ready for work, putting on my uniform and fixing my hair and makeup so I could drive straight to Merlotte's for my shift after I checked the shack for a message from Eric.

Once I pulled up I reached out with my mind. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right but I tried to envision my mind traveling over the landscape in waves. I really needed to learn this stuff. I needed to make sure no one was lurking and waiting for me. If it was a vampire I wouldn't know but it was worth a shot anyways. I might be able to pick up a void. I wasn't sure. But it was daytime so I wasn't too worried about it. I wondered.. Sookie had read Bill's mind in the last season so maybe if I tried hard enough I would be able to do it.

I picked up absolutely nothing and that was about as thorough as I could be. I timidly got out of my car and walked up to the shack with a pen and paper in my hand. I planned on leaving another message for the blue eyed Viking.

I slowly creaked the door to the shack open and took a slow step inside. Looking around I saw that everything looked as it should. There was no big bad monster waiting for me. Phew!

I made a bee line straight for the dog bowl and my heart skipped a beat when I saw a folded piece of white paper laying underneath. Oh my GODric! He responded! It really worked. I mentally patted myself on the back for my clever note drop idea and picked up the piece of paper.

I took a deep breath and began to read.

_I will agree to your terms. Why don't you come to Fangtasia and introduce yourself? I promise I won't bite… hard._

_- E_

A huge grin spread over my face and giggles started rolling off of me at his comment. "Very cute Mr. Northman. You are one of a kind." I said through fits of giggles. No way was I going to Fangtasia.

I didn't expect much of a note from Eric. I knew how suspicious and cautious he was to those he didn't know. For all he knew I could be an old hairy werewolf.

I looked over the debris that was spread all over the counter and shelves. I saw a piece of old cardboard and spread it on the ground so I could sit and write my next note.

I sat for a minute contemplating what my next 'all seeing' warning to Eric would be. There were so many things I could tell him about but I didn't want to over do it. I had to pick one at a time. I really wanted to tell him about Renee. But for now I didn't think I had anything to fear from the psycho killer. I had gotten him off my trail and he had no reason to come after me. Bill was dead, therefore I wasn't openly consorting with vampires. No one knew about my arrangement with Eric. I think that can wait. I may even be able to deal with Renee myself.

I put my hand on my chin and closed my eyes to think. Maybe I should tell him about the raid on his bar. But that wasn't going to happen for two nights. It's not like it was a serious pressing matter.

No, I wanted to give him something big this time. I knew the perfect thing. In the show Maryanne the maenad was accidentally summoned by Tara when that con-artist woman performed a fake exorcism on her. Maybe I could prevent that exorcism from taking place and as result prevent the entire maenad debacle. I always hated that story line anyway. It may have not happened until season two but she was summoned in season one so I needed to warn him now.

I put the end of the pen in my mouth and chewed while I thought about what to write. I needed to word it in a way that he knew the seriousness of the matter. I didn't want him to ignore it and think it wasn't his problem.

_Dear Mr. Northman,_

_I am pleased that you decided to take my message seriously. _

Arg! Too formal. I frowned and wadded the piece of paper up. I'm glad I brought several pieces.

_Dear Mr. Hunk,_

_Hey there you sexy vampire. ;) I'm so glad to hear from you!_

Ugg… Way too desperate. I ripped the paper in half.

_Dear Eric,_

_I'm glad to see you are taking this situation in good humor. I'm afraid I will not be visiting your bar anytime soon. I'm well aware of your charms and intelligence my clever vampire, but know that glamour doesn't work on me, nor am I tricked easily._

_I would like to warn you of a major event that will take place soon in your area. A very nasty maenad who is an indestructible creature from Greek mythology that thrives off of violence, twisted pleasures, and mass mind control will put down roots in Area 5._

I wasn't sure if he would know what a maenad was. In the show he visited the Queen to ask her about it but in the books he already knew what it was.

_The havoc wreaked on the area will be enormous. It is imperative that you prevent this before it starts or there will be grave consequences to you and an entire town of humans under your jurisdiction._

_All I know is that she will be inadvertently summoned by a con artist human female who performs fake exorcisms. I do not know where the woman lives or her name but she works at Save-A-Bunch in __Shreveport__. She is about fifty years old, black, and wears a wig. A glamour to prevent her from performing further con jobs should do the trick. Please do not kill her unnecessarily._

_Until Next time,_

_~ A friend_

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

When I finally finished my shift at Merlottes I was about half way across the parking lot to my car when I stopped dead in my tracks. I had the distinct eerie feeling that I was being watched.

You know like that sixth sense that everyone has when eyes are on them but they just don't see anyone? That was it! I turned my head toward the woods and peered into the darkness. Who the hell was following me?

A shiver ran up my spine as I remembered this was the night that Sookie was ambushed and beaten half to death by the Rattray's. Did I fail to prevent this from happening? Maybe Eric had not taken care of them. Maybe Bill had already set it up before I killed him. Uh Oh!

I started sprinting towards my car and fumbled for my keys, glancing nervously at the gloomy woods on my way. After dropping the keys on the ground twice I finally managed to climb in and slam the door shut beside me. It was like something out of a horror movie!

Only after speeding off towards the house did I let out a sigh of relief. I dismissed the feeling and hoped that I was just jumpy because of listening to thoughts about Dawn's murder all night.

But no. The feeling did not stop there. After I arrived home I got out of the car and as I was walking toward the front door I got the same scary feeling. Someone was definitly watching me. This is bullshit!

I threw my purse on the ground and faced the woods. Closing my eyes I reached out with my mind but I got nothing. Either I wasn't doing it right or no one was there. But I couldn't shake the feeling. It was so surreal and down right terrifying.

"I know someone is there!" I screamed into the woods taking a step back. Who ever was watching me at Merlotte's had followed me home!

I squinted my eyes almost sure that I saw a shadowing movement. It was so slight that my subconscious was trying to tell me it was a trick of the eyes. "What do you want?" I yelled shakily. "I will kick your ass!"

I took another step backward toward the house. Just get inside Sookie! Get Inside! I definitely saw movement this time. It was something large. Like a large man. I turned to run to the front door.

"AHHHH!" I screamed crashing into someone as I turned around who was standing behind me. I held my fist up and swung without even thinking. It was reflex.

My fist connected with Alan Ball-sucker's jaw. I jumped back with wild eyes surprised that the eerie feeling was coming from him and not the movement in the woods, which was in a totally different direction. "Fucker!" I screamed.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Four hours earlier**

When Eric rose from his daytime rest the first thing he checked was the surveillance footage. Pam had gotten her hands on quite a nice piece of equipment. The camera fed directly to his laptop via satellite, complete with sound. The camera also had a motion detector so it only began recording in the shack when the device sensed movement. This would save him a lot of time sorting through dead footage.

Opening his laptop he saw the light blinking on the surveillance program, indicating it had recorded something. His lips turned up slightly. "Well hello there." He said with satisfaction and curiosity.

Clicking the program he waited impatiently for it to load. His eyes widened slightly as he watched a young blonde woman enter the shack on her tip toes, looking over her shoulder and biting her bottom lip nervously.

"This was not what I was expecting." He laughed under his breath leering at her. "Well aren't you sweet." A shit eating grin spread over his lips.

Pam walked in and he paused it. "Eric! I told you to wait for me."

"Pamela." He acknowledged with a nod, trying to hide the anxious and excited expression at what he was seeing on the video feed. "I seem to remember something about me being your maker and not the other way around." He teased.

She came around the desk and peered at the paused screen. "Well, it would seem your little air freshener looks good enough to eat." Pam leaned her face closer to the monitor. "What's that uniform she's wearing?"

Eric stared at the still frame of the woman on the screen for a moment. "Merlotte's."

Pam smiled wickedly. "Bingo."

"She works for that shifter down in Bon Temps?" Eric's lip curled upward in disgust. "Why would a seer telepath be a barmaid for that dog? She cannot make much money there." He sneered. Was that a hint of jealousy? No, he didn't get jealous.

"What a waste of talent." Pam sneered. "We need to hire her here."

Eric pushed play on the video and they continued to watch as the woman retrieved his note.

He raised his eyebrow as she started to laugh. His note was not meant as a joke. He was trying to make her nervous when he promised not to bite… hard. But he was pleased at her reaction.

"Very cute Mr. Northman. You are one of a kind." She spoke while shaking her grinning face.

He wasn't sure whether to smile or frown. He was irritated that she seemed to know so much about him but on the other hand she was gorgeous and her laugh did something strange to his insides, in a good way. She looked nothing like the fangbangers that visited his bar. She looked… innocent and bright. Just who was this unique woman and why is she helping him? Why does she care?

"Fuck!" he whispered when she slid the pen into her pink luscious mouth. She seemed deep in thought as she leaned over the paper trying to figure out what to write. He licked his lips. "She's…"

"Delicious," Pam finished with a grin. She smiled when she looked at Eric. He was rubbing his bottom lip slowly with his finger. She could only assume all sorts of dirty and horrifically wonderful thoughts were running through her makers mind.

"Yes." He said unable to tear his wide eyes from the screen. His lips quivered in delight as he watched her tear up note after note, unable to decide on what to write to him. Yes she was writing him! He was on her mind. He wondered what she really thought of him.

Finally when the video was over he shut the laptop and slumped back in his chair, letting out a long unnecessary sigh. He reached down between his legs and re-adjusted the very uncomfortable lump that was straining against his black leather pants. He had to see this woman in person!

"Pam, I am going to the shack to see what her note says then I am heading to Merlotte's."

"You're going to confront her?"

"No. But I want to get a better look at her. Maybe I can even follow her home from her work and find out where she lives."

"Why don't you just grab her and bring her here? I'll get any information we need out of her."

"NO!" Eric growled. "We are not doing it that way." Not with her. "I told you, I want to find out more." He wanted to do this right. "There is something about her. I do not think forcing her into anything against her will is going to work this time."

"Fine." Pam said bored. "But why do you get to have all the fun."

"Because I am the one she's writing to." He said smugly. Pam wasn't taking a piece of this woman. She would be his.

"Lucky you."

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Eric was getting impatient waiting in the woods outside of Merlotte's. He had been there over two hours when finally all the cars had cleared out except one old yellow pile of shit. He hoped to hell she wasn't driving that. Why did he care?

He stiffened when he saw her striding out of the backdoor of the bar. She was stunning. He sniffed the air trying to catch her scent on the breeze. It was faint, she was far away, but he recognized it immediately. His eyes dilated slightly. The sweet honeyed aroma coming from her was amazing. He relaxed and allowed his fangs to slide out fully as he spied at her from the cover of the trees. He even shrugged off the pang of anger he felt as he realized she had walked to her car alone. How could her employer allow this? Once she was his he would make sure she was safe.

'Shit!' He thought when she stopped and looked in his direction. Did she know that he was watching her? What sort of abilities does this woman possess? The thought that she was dangerous to vampires bothered him a little. If others knew this then she would definitely be a walking target.

He had to hold in his predatory instinct as she took off running toward her car. It was not easy to keep from taking off after her. He wanted to find out where she lived so he kept his feet rooted in place, but when she closed the door he let out a growl of frustration.

She didn't live far away. He followed high in the sky above her car and hovered down to a tall tree that was much closer to her this time. Her scent was lovely.

Again she turned toward the woods where he was perched in a tree. Dammit, humans usually couldn't sense him watching them. She is definitely something more. She claimed in her latest note that she couldn't be glamoured, not to mention mind reading and the sight were not something any human could do.

"What do you want… I will kick your ass." She hollered nervously. He smiled. She was a fiery little thing. He liked that.

"I know someone is there!" She screamed in his direction. She turned and looked about fifteen feet to the side of where he was. He contemplated revealing himself but stayed put.

He nearly growled when he saw another vampire speed up behind her. He started to intervene by moving toward them but stopped when he saw her whirl her fist into his face. Is she crazy?

The vampire was short and squat. He was obviously a baby vampire too. Eric didn't recognize him. Why is there a vampire in his area who hasn't made their presence known to their Sheriff?

"Why are you following me and watching me from the woods?" She screamed at the vampire. Good. She thought it was the other vampire that had been watching her. But Eric knew that this newcomer had been no where around until only a few seconds ago.

"Why the fuck did you hit me you bitch!" The vampire yelled menacingly. Eric cringed. He had to stifle a growl and prevent himself from tearing this stranger apart. But he wanted to know what he was going to say. Maybe he could get some clues about what in the hell is going on. He wanted to learn more about this mysterious female.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want Ball-sucker?" Eric tilted his head in amusement. She had guts. The vampire might be young but he was still a vampire and capable of killing her.

"If you keep changing what's supposed to happen you won't be able to know the future anymore. You're only digging your own grave."

"Oh spare me Al. I don't care about knowing the future. That is only temporary anyway. I will still have my telepathy and my light. And I found out I'll live 1000's of years because of what I am. I'm glad I've changed things." Eric's eyes widened. Is the woman immortal like a vampire? What the fuck is she? What the hell is she talking about her light?

"You already killed my favorite fucking vampire! He was meant to be a constant thorn in Eric's side! It was going to be some funny shit all the crap he would have put Eric through. I mean you killed him! He was supposed to be king. You weren't supposed to kill him for seven more years. Dammit Sookie!" She killed a vampire? Who? And it would seem she did it as a favor to Eric. This is a very intriguing development. It was also quite impressive.

"You want me to just let all the bad shit happen? Hell no! If I can do some good I will, and you can't stop me. You know I can fuck you up with my light right now so don't even think about touching me!"

This Alan Ball-sucker put his hands in the air. Was he scared of her? "I'm not here to fight. Just hear me out."

"I'm tired of hearing you speak." She hissed at him.

"Stop warning Eric about the future. Stop changing things." He pleaded with her. Pathetic, really.

"I'm not going to sit by and do nothing." She started shaking her head. "I suppose you want me to let Godric kill himself too? Him dying was the worst mistake ever and I have the power to prevent it. Godric doesn't deserve that and Eric doesn't deserve to have to go through loosing his maker."

"If Eric can't stop it what makes you think you can? Because you know Eric tries and fails."

"Trust me I can."

Eric's brow scrunched up. There was much more here than meets the eye. Somehow his maker was also involved. He knew Godric had been depressed for decades. He knew his maker wanted to die. He could feel it over the bond, the small sliver that Godric left open. Eric ran a hand through his hair as painful emotions boiled up inside him. He couldn't bare the thought of loosing Godric. If this woman could prevent such a thing he owed her a debt he could never repay. Hearing the woman talk about his maker with such conviction and reverence in her voice confused him.

He knew that very instant that she had no hidden agenda or evil plan. What he didn't know was why she cared about him and his maker. Eric looked down from the tree at her with respect.

The young vampire started laughing. "He's a 2000 year old vampire. Why would you want to stop it? You have no idea what Godric is like. He could be the most sadistic vampire on Earth for all you know."

Eric had to agree with the vampire. He knew of Godric's past. His maker was known as "Death" after all. Of course that was the reason he wanted to die in the first place. He felt remorse for his past. His maker had changed. Eric didn't understand why Godric felt this way.

The woman shook her head. "No, he may have been known as "Death" at one point but he is has changed." She looked down. Eric scratched his head. How much does this woman know? She continued talking. "He's just sad about his past. Godric made Eric and Eric is good." The Viking put his hand on his chin. 'I am?' he thought. 'Oh ye who knows me so little.'

"He may act like an arrogant ass but he has a heart." She stepped toward the Alan Ball-sucker vampire and poked him in the chest. Damn. This woman was either really stupid or really brave. "You will never convince me Godric is bad. And yes, I can and will stop it. I'm the only one who can."

Alan started growling. "I should have never shown you the doorway to this world!"

Wait. What? Doorway to this world? What the fuck?

"You have no business being in the other world. You belong here Alan. People there have no idea that vampires really exist. They're just a myth. They're only real here."

"You little shit. I'm from the same world as you. I'm not from here. I came here just like you and I was turned against my will. I have every right to be in the other world."

"So your supernatural abilities remained when you went back?"

"Yes. And you're coming back with me. You're not staying." He grabbed her arm roughly and Eric flew out of the tree and hovered high above them ready to kill.

"Let go of me Ball-sucker!" She screamed, tugging at her arm.

"We're going." He hissed dragging her along.

Right as Eric was about to pounce on the young vampire she raised her hand and a ball of light shot straight towards Alan's face. When it made impact he flew ten feet back and landed on his back. "I told you! I will smite your ass!" She screamed.

Eric stared down at the scene in shock.

Alan looked up at her with rage in his eyes. "Fine," he spat. "You're on your own. You'll find out soon enough that you can't survive here. You'll end up dead within a week." He stood up and dusted himself off. "Goodbye Sookie _Stackhouse_." He sneered, emphasizing her surname for some strange reason.

He sped away at vampire speed leaving her standing alone in the driveway while Eric hovered about twenty feet above her. She sat down on the ground and put her face in her hands. Eric tilted his head and watched with both curiosity and fascination. What is this creature?

After a few minutes she stood up and stomped toward the house. He waited awhile before hovering over to her open window and watching her sleep.

Eric would have to think about everything he had learned tonight before figuring out how to proceed. He wanted this Sookie Stackhouse creature. He wanted her to be his. Apparently she is supposed to live thousands of years. What a perfect little companion she would make with her delicious scent, beauty, and fiery attitude. He really did love the companionship of humans but never allowed himself to get too close to them. They aged and died too quickly and that could be painful so they didn't make good companions other than short term flings.

But he also knew this woman was powerful. She just blasted the shit out of a vampire with some sort of light ball. There would be no forcing this woman into anything. He wondered if he could seduce her.

Right now he had a con-artist in Shreveport to glamour so he could prevent a maenad from being summoned. Those things were a nasty menace. According to Sookie Stackhouse's note all he had to do was glamour some human and the entire charade would be circumvented. He had no qualms about avoiding such a lamentable and repugnant carnival that a maenad was sure to deliver to his area. If this headache could be avoided he will gladly stop it before it starts. Then he will think more about everything he learned tonight about Sookie, about Godric, and about this supposed other world where there were no vampires. What a strange place this world must be that Sookie originated from.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Godric puts his hands on your face and stares fiercely into your eyes. "Child,"  
>He murmurs his lips hovering dangerously close. "Your review quickened my dead heart."<p> 


	7. The Wisdom of the Gran

**BETA:** Thank You **alycenwonder**!

* * *

><p><strong>×º°"˜`"°º×» <strong>ℰ<strong>ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Seven: The Wisdom of the Gran**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **** **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Shit! I was running so freaking late… again. I need to start taking care of the note drop first thing in the morning. I was currently driving like a bat-out-of-hell down highway twelve toward the shack before the sun set. So much had happened in the few days I had been here I just wasn't thinking like I normally would.

The evening was gloomy as the sun peaked down over the horizon, only recognizable by the faint yellow spot behind the dense black clouds. A thick cover of fog spread out over the ground reminding me of a graveyard in a zombie movie and patches of more fog hovered in the air, making it impossible to see more than twenty feet ahead while driving through one. It was dangerous to drive so fast in such conditions, but I had to get in and out of the drop point before sunset. I didn't have the time to worry.

I saw a familiar grove of trees, and I knew the shack was right ahead so I began to slow down. My car, my piece of shit car, started to cough and sputter. Oh Holy Hell! Please no! This is not happening. The car started jerking, and the engine buzzed loudly before cutting off completely. The car coasted down the road, and I turned it into the dirt patch in front of the shack, luckily I made it this far.

I was panicking. I had maybe ten minutes before the sun set, and my car broke down right in front of the drop point where Eric was sure to come at some point tonight. I had no idea if he came first thing when he rose or later in the night. I could only hope it was later otherwise I was in trouble and so was my plan.

I got out of the car and rubbed my hands over my face trying to calm myself down. "Keep cool Sookie. What are the chances he comes right away?"

What was I going to do? TV Sookie's life was so country bumpkin and back woods she didn't even own a cell phone, and I haven't had the chance to get one yet. Even if I did, I didn't know anyone's phone number. I was totally screwed.

It was getting extremely dark at an alarmingly quick pace. I popped the trunk of the car. Maybe there's a flashlight or something in there. I ran to the back of the car and looked in, shuffling some things around.

"What the hell?" I said picking up an old farm lantern and a box of matches. Who the hell carries a farm lantern and box of matches in the trunk of their car instead of a flashlight? Yes, very country bumpkin.

Once I finally got the damn thing lit I looked around realizing I was completely shrouded in darkness. The black clouds and fog made the night pitch black, and the lantern did little for visibility because of the thickness of the air.

It was dangerous to stand out here. I needed to get in the shack and think. I will figure this out. I ran inside and started pacing back and forth. Checking the note totally slipped my mind. I was freaking out too much over my current predicament.

Okay, this is what I'll do. I'll take the license plate off my car and walk home. That way Eric won't be able to track my address from the car plate. Then I'll come back during the day and get it towed. I might even sell the damn thing and get something more reliable. I had no idea why she had bought the piece of crap in the first place.

Perfect idea! I turned toward the door and froze, every hair on my body standing on end. There was a silhouette of a large man standing in the doorway. I couldn't see his face or what he was wearing, but I knew the shape of that body anywhere. It was Eric Northman. I squealed in heart-pounding shock and jumped back, the color draining from my face leaving me as white as a ghost. "Shit!"

"Well, well, well." He said strutting into the shack like a fox in a hen house. "What do we have here?"

As he sauntered in his features were lit up by the yellow light of the lantern. "Eric," I whispered, my voice cracking. Holy crap! Alexander mother freakin' Skarsgard... No, not him. This was Eric in the flesh, not the actor! My mouth went dry and I stood still like a statue closing my eyes. Maybe if I counted to ten and opened my eyes he would be gone. I wasn't ready to meet him. Not like this. It needed to be on my terms.

"Sookie Stackhouse," He purred with a smug smile. His eyes twinkling with an other worldly flair as they raked over me.

"How did you know my name?" I said unable to hide the trembling in my voice. He started to circle behind me and I held up the lantern and turned my head to watch his movements over my shoulder.

"Tell me Miss Stackhouse." He said from behind me, bringing his lips to my ear, his breath sending cold shivers through my body. "How do you know so much about me? What do you know about my maker?"

"I told you. I'm a seer." My heart was nearly beating out of my chest. My breath came out in short fast rasps.

"I think there is more you aren't telling me." He ran a long finger over the pulsing vein in my neck. "Mmmm," he growled moving his face to my other ear and inhaling the scent from my hair. "I think you will come with me. We have much to…" He slid his cold hands up my arms. "Discuss."

I jerked myself out of his grip and turned around to face him. "How could you? I helped you and you think you can just take me. You think you can do what you want with me?"

I felt hurt.

He smiled and it was not a pleasant smile. It was full of mischief and wickedness. This was not the side of Eric I hoped to see when we met. "If you have these gifts as you claim. Then you must come with me for your own good." His fangs clicked out making me jump. "And I like your other assets as well."

His hooded blue eyes brazenly slid all over my body without a hint of shame. It was kind of thrilling but this wasn't what I wanted.

_Honey!_

I had done this all wrong. I had seriously fucked everything up. I knew the situation was fragile. I knew the outcome of how Eric would react to me depended on my actions. I had to earn his respect before I revealed my identity to him and I failed.

_Sookie dear…_

The pressure was overwhelming and I had totally miscalculated. I was royally fucked. Maybe Alan Ball-sucker was right. Maybe I had no business being here.

Suddenly, Eric was holding me in his iron grip, his arms circled around me pushing me flush against him. I couldn't move. I didn't even see him move toward me. His fangs were looming over me dangerously and the light of the lantern that now lay on the floor danced in his eyes, mesmerizing me like a fool. "I know a fake when I smell one. This place is too real for you to handle." What does that mean? He struck toward my neck like a viper, and I let out a terrible scream.

_Wake up Sookie!_

"FUCK!" I screamed bolting upright in the bed, darting my eyes around the room. My chest was heaving. I was… I was… dreaming? I was in my bedroom, and it was daylight. "Gran." I huffed looking at the wide-eyed old lady who was obviously in shock at my language.

"You were having a nightmare. So I woke you dear." She patted my hand.

"Oh. I'm sorry Gran." I muttered rubbing my hands over my face.

"It's nothin' to be sorry for honey." Gran looked at me with concern. "When are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you Sookie?"

I froze and looked into her worried eyes. "What do you mean?"

I should have known that I couldn't fool Gran. She has raised Sookie since she was eight years old.

"You've been different the last few days. You talk different. You act different. Something has gotten into ya dear and I'd like to know what's going on with my granddaughter."

"If I told you… well you'd think I was crazy Gran."

"Honey, what did I tell you about talking like that?"

I sighed and looked down at hands, folding them nervously over each other. "I'm not sure if you'd hate me or have me committed."

How is she going to react when she finds out I'm not really her granddaughter? She deserved to know the truth.

"How could you say that Sookie? I love you and I've always done right by you."

I looked into her eyes, my tears threatening to flow. "You promise not to hate me if I tell you?"

She smiled. "I could never hate you. Talk to your old Gran."

I was silent for a minute, wondering if I was about to do the right thing. "Well," I began. "Three days ago was the first day I stepped foot in this house…"

I told her everything. I told her about my world. About the TV show True Blood, confronting Alan and him pushing me into the doorway that led here. I explained about what would have happened as I knew it from the show, and how I had changed everything. I even told her how Renee ended up killing her on the show and how Bill had used Sookie.

"You mean there's a vampire living in the Compton house across the cemetery?"

"No Gran I killed him. It was the only way to prevent him from delivering me to the vampire Queen because he would have done that when I didn't start a relationship with him. You can thank Hadley for all that."

She continued to listen silently as I explained the rest of the story about how Hadley is still alive and basically everything that had happened since then.

"So I understand if you want me out of the house since I'm not really your granddaughter." I muttered sadly.

"What makes you think you're not my granddaughter?" She said confused.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Because I lived a totally different life in the other world. I even had a different last name. How could I be your granddaughter?"

"You look exactly like her. Didn't you say your appearance didn't change? Your name is also Sookie."

"That's true. But that is where our similarities begin and end. My personality is completely different."

"Don't you have telepathy?"

"Yes. But that wasn't until I got here."

Gran looked through the window in my bedroom, deep in thought. "There are too many coincidences Sookie. I believe everything happens for a reason. We may not know Gods plan but he always seems to have one. You were meant to come here."

That was another difference between myself and the original Sookie. I was not a very religious person. I wasn't an atheist or anything but I didn't go to church or attribute everything to God. Despite my views I kept my mouth shut. I knew how religious Gran was.

"What was your last name in this other world you say you came from?"

"It was Strickland… Sookie Strickland."

"Strickland?" Gran's eyes widened and she let out a sharp breath.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well hon, you know how I like to study family history. Our family name wasn't always Stackhouse. During the war it was changed from Strickland to Stackhouse."

"What? Why was it changed?"

"Because the Stricklands were known as southern sympathizers. Our ancestors changed it because of all the Yankee carpetbaggers who started moving south. They were trying to protect the family financially. Our family also originally lived in Little Rock. They sold everything, changed our surname to Stackhouse and moved here to Bon Temps. That way they were able to start anew without persecution. Our family has lived here in this house generation after generation since then."

Goosebumps formed on my arms. "I'm from Little Rock. I've lived there my whole life." What did all this mean?

"Tell me about your family members from the other world."

"Well my mom… actually she is my aunt. She's who raised me. Her name is Sandy. I don't know much about my parents. I know my mom died when I was a baby and my aunt doesn't talk about her. Says it's too painful."

"Sookie. Your mama here had a sister named Sandy but she died when she was about 6 years old."

My head was reeling. "What does all this mean Gran?"

"I think it means you are connected more to this world then you think."

"But how does this world even exist? I mean it's a TV show where I come from. This makes no fucking sense."

"Language!"

"Sorry…" I cringed a bit. "None of it makes sense Gran."

"You never wondered why you looked like the Sookie on TV?"

"I just thought it was a coincidence. I mean there are lots of actor look a likes. I once saw a look a like special on TV where a woman looked almost identical to Paris Hilton. I thought it was just neat and didn't really think it meant anything beyond that."

"You say there are no vampires or supernatural things like telepathy in the other world? Are you sure?"

"Gran I'm positive. One hundred percent. There is nothing like that there. The most supernatural thing there is how Beyonce can bust the dance moves she's able to do."

"I can see how the lack of things like a history of vampires would greatly alter events."

"Maybe some magical force created this world and shaped it from the TV show in the real world." I was grasping at straws.

"Or maybe this is the real world and your world was created based off an idea here." She said pointedly.

I gasped. The concept that my world was not the real one, or at least the original one, never even occurred to me.

"What makes you think your world came first? There is no magic there. It's a clean slate. And if there is no magic how could a new world, this world, magically be created from someone or something there. I believe it is more likely to be the other way around. This world is shrouded in magical phenomenon according to what you've told me. Who's to say some magical creature, or witch, or fairy, or a combination of all the things you told me about didn't have something to do with creating a sort of parody of this world where no magic existed."

I had no argument. What she was saying had merit. She's a wise one, that Gran.

"This Alan fellow seems overly concerned that you are changing things here. Why would he be so concerned if the TV show already aired and finished?"

"The events that happened in the show are happening here. I'm having to do things to prevent them from occurring."

"So the TV show is like a crystal ball?"

"What?"

"Like a fortune teller in that world that predicts the future in this world. You threw a wrench in that when you started to alter things."

"Maybe." I said frustrated. "I don't understand what it all means."

"Maybe that Alan Ball has some sort of vested interest in knowing what happens here."

My brow scrunched up. I thought my goal here was simple. I thought I was here to change my favorite TV show because I didn't like the outcome. All of that seemed so shallow now. I had been under the assumption that maybe this True Blood universe I found myself in had been created from some idea, maybe some mass hysteria of fandom that was so strong it brought people's favorite fantasy universe into existence. I know it sounds far-fetched but so does falling through a portal into a TV show. What if what Gran said was true? It made more sense. How can this world magically be created from a world, my word, which is devoid of magic and magical creatures.

On the other hand, there are plenty of people, and supernaturals here that I'm sure have wished on a star that another world without all the crazy shit existed. One without the violence and screwed up vampire society that Lilith set as a president since the first of their kind. What if their wishes were enough to bring my world into formation. What if I'm the fake? The intruder? I frowned remembering how Eric called me a fake in my dream. What happened to the Sookie Stackhouse here? Is she living my life in the other world or did she just phase out of existence? Did I somehow merge with her? I seemed to now possess some of her qualities, such as telepathy.

All of these things I needed to be aware of as I moved forward with my plans to change things. I was glad that I had the conversation with Gran and I felt so much better about my role here. What she said about the world turning out different there made so much sense if vampires didn't exist. Imagine all the people they've killed here and the things they've done that would have made people's lives turn out differently. All of this is just a theory. But it's the best one I've got with the little knowledge I have.

An idea struck me as I thought about the challenges of changing things that were yet to happen. I thought about Godric. I had been concerned about how I was going to save him since I got here. Was this knowledge enough to give him a new lease on life? The show went into very little detail about why he was killing himself. I knew that he believed vampires weren't right. He believed they acted evil and that even he had indulged in that evil for centuries. He felt great remorse at what his society had become and a profound sadness that he failed to make a difference in changing it. Would the prospect of a new beginning intrigue him enough to make him want to live?

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** "Go ahead Lover." Eric lays back on one elbow and waggles his eyebrows at you.  
>"Leave that review and come closer to me. You have teased me all chapter and now I want what's mine."<p> 


	8. Viking Voyeurism

**BETA:** Thank You to alycenwonder!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong> This chapter is censored on this website  
><em>294 Words removed<em>

Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!  
>Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)<p>

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Eight: Viking Voyeurism**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

The rabbit hole has gotten a whole hell of a lot deeper and I have a lot to consider now. Let's see. I staked Bill through the heart while he was sleeping in his hidey-hole, in pink lace panties and heels no less. I convinced my fairy grandmother to teach me how to use my powers. I made first contact with the ancient, yet naughty vampire Sheriff of Area 5 via a secret note drop location. I'm sure he's irritated about my reluctance to meet him face to face. Also, I was an accessory to calling the Queen and making her believe Bill was calling her.

What else? Oh yea, I threw Renee the weasel faced psycho killer off my trail, and I kicked Alan Balls ass. Not to mention, I found out that most likely my world, which is your world too by the way, was farted out someone's backside from this world. Nice! That's my grouchy way of saying someone over here in True Blood land dreamed up the unmagical world over there where my fellow Viking and Gual fanatics have been apparently watching a TV show that is actually visions of the future over here. Oh yea, and Gran knows everything.

On top of that, I got a phone call from Sam earlier asking me to cover Dawn's shift. She kicked the bucket yesterday. I realized that tonight is the night that Bill took Sookie to Fangtasia and she met Eric. Gran is having a cow because Jason is in jail blamed for the murders Renee is committing. I assured her I will take care of the whole thing and make sure it's set right. But Jason is just going to have to deal with it for now because I have bigger fish to fry.

I'm still working on Eric and trying to earn his respect, and I'm not going to earn that by begging him to take care of my problem. I might mention it to Eric and gauge if he is willing to help me. I still had a training session with Claudine before my shift at Merlotte's. I hope I can finally get some sort of handle on my powers. I wanted to make sure I was ready before I stand toe to toe with Renee because Eric may not be willing to help.

I heard a familiar pop and turned to see Claudine standing in my bedroom. Right on time for our first training session.

"Sookie," she smiled. All trace of Bill Compton's voice gone. "Are you ready to begin?"

I stood up and sighed heavily. "As ready as I'll ever be. How do we start?"

"First, lets have a seat so we can relax." She sat on the bed and I joined her, anxious to see what she had planned.

"The first thing I'm going to teach you is how to use your telepathic shields to block out voices. Then I'm going to show you how to hone in on one individual and block the other voices out."

"That would be helpful. If there are more than a few people around it just sounds like a loud crowd in my head. I can't really decipher what anyone is thinking." I had come home with a splitting headache from Merlotte's the last few nights.

"It's actually quite easy. In order to hone in on one individual all you have to do is pour all your concentration on that person. Imagine a bubble around you and the person you want to hear. You don't have to strain but rather relax your mind and just not think about the other people in the room."

"Really?" Maybe that was my problem. I was trying to use pressure to listen to one person. I'm sure people were wondering why I was walking around Merlotte's looking like veins were about to pop out of my forehead.

"Yes. I want you to try it tonight at work and see if you can do it."

"What about blocking people out? I've been trying to imagine a brick wall but when I do I can still hear an annoying hum." It's been giving me a headache.

"That's even easier to do. Instead of a brick wall try concentrating on your own mind, your own thoughts. Try imagining the bubble around just yourself. That way you are honing in on your own thoughts instead of others."

The way she explained it seemed so simple. I guess I had been making things more difficult than they have to be. We practiced for awhile. We even brought Gran in the room and I introduced her to Claudine. I had already told her about the fairy that morning so she wasn't as shocked as she should have been. I practiced blocking out Claudine and Gran and only hearing myself. Then I practiced only hearing one of them at a time. After about an hour I was getting pretty good at it.

"Now for your light. You can use it as a shield, a weapon, or to heal. Which one would you like to learn today Sookie?"

"Oh I wanna learn how to fry someone's ass."

We went outside for this lesson and after another hour I was shooting light balls every which way like a cat having a seizure. Yea, I'll have to work on accuracy later but at least I now had a handy weapon.

Claudine turned toward me and reached out touching my face. A bolt of raw light shot through my skull filling me with the most profound sense of joy and contentment I've ever felt. I tried to jump back startled but couldn't move. As fast as it came it was gone. "What was that?" I gasped.

"All fairies have the ability to spread joy."

That was news. "Claudine, in all the erm um... visions" TV shows. "I"ve had I've never seen this." Of course there weren't a lot of scenes about the fairies.

"Really? It's one of the most important things about us. It's what defines us as a fairy."

"Can I try?"

"Of course, just touch my face and think about instilling me with positive feelings."

I reached out and put my palm on her face but nothing happened. I frowned. "Did you feel anything?"

Her eyes twinkled. "It takes a lot of practice. It took me nearly four hundred years to learn, and I'm considered a fast learner."

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

My heart was pounding as I pulled up to the shack, the dream still fresh in my mind from this morning. I was dying to meet the gorgeous Viking but I was still nervous and if my dream was any warning I knew I needed his respect before he found out who I was.

I crept into the shack. I have no idea why I was always so nervous coming in here. I always felt like something bad was waiting for me.

I sprinted to the dog bowl and my heart leaped out of my chest when I saw the note.

_Hello Lover,_

Oh my god! He called me lover… How does he even know I'm a girl? A chill ran down my spine, and I sprinted outside and looked around but saw nothing suspicious. I walked back in the shack and read the rest of the note.

_Your information has been useful. Come to Fangtasia  
>tonight. You have nothing to fear from me except<br>__maybe __hours of mind blowing pleasure._

_- E_

Oh god! I grabbed my heart and nearly collapsed into a pile on the floor. This was so not fair! He doesn't waste time does he? I pressed my back against the wall and looked to the ceiling. Delicious thoughts were swirling through my muddled brain.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE ALERT:<strong> The rest of this chapter is censoried as per the terms for use on fanfiction .net. You can read the entire chapter in its full grown up version on my wordpress website: **americanandroidblog. wordpress .com **(take out the spaces). Or you can go to my profile page and follow the link there.

_294 Words removed_

_I apologize for the inconvenience, the story will continue with censorship..._

* * *

><p>I felt a familiar <span><em><strong>(censor)<strong>_

I mean this is Eric Northman we're talking about here. The mouth-watering, gorgeous, sinful, sex on a stick Eric Northman, and he just tried to entice me with promises of hours of pleasure.

"The nerve!" I giggled deviously. I take no responsibility for my actions, and I'm sure any court of law would deem this as temporary insanity considering the dire circumstances!

I was pretty confident I'd have no problem resisting his charms in person and giving the wanton Viking a run for his money but that doesn't mean I can't do what I want in private, behind closed doors, where there are no prying eyes.

I bit my bottom lip between my teeth in excitement, and I pictured Eric in my mind. My hands _**(censor)**_

For several delicious moments I _**(censor)**_

The ceiling _**(censor)**_

"Wow," I gasped.

It's not like I've never _**(censor)**_

When it was all over I scrunched my shoulders up toward my neck and snickered evilly under my breath as I animatedly tip-toed out of the shack in long strides, reveling in my villainous shenanigans. I'm so bad.

When I came back I was sporting a pearly white smile. I wiped my hand off with the paper towel from the car and tossed it in a pile of debris and trash in the corner. Hey, don't look at me like that! The place was a dump. No one will notice one more little piece of trash! I sat on the cardboard from last time with pen and paper in hand and wrote a note back to my vampire.

_Dear Eric,_

_Your seductive antics do not faze me in the least. Not one little bit!_  
><em>I have no doubt in my mind that you mean exactly every word you<em>  
><em>say, but I must point out that for all you know I could be an old nasty<em>  
><em>man-troll, or worse yet, a brutish werewolf.<em>

I laughed a bit. I am so clever. He's going to think I'm totally not into him. Poor vampire! I pouted my lips out. How is he going to react when he finds out for the first time in his life a woman is immune to his beguiling charms? I felt no remorse about lying like a bastard. Temporary Insanity!

_On a more serious note, there is going to be a police raid in your bar tonight._  
><em>A vampire named Taron will be feeding on a human in the bathroom at the<em>  
><em>exact moment the police burst into your club.<em>

_Also, I have a small personal problem that I am having trouble dealing with._  
><em>The problem is a serial killer who is targeting women who associate with<em>  
><em>vampires. I don't think I'm a target at this point but I would have been.<em>  
><em>The killer has been watching me to try and find any indication that I am<em>  
><em>sympathetic to your kind. Is this a matter you would be willing to assist me<em>  
><em>with? If not, I will take care of it myself.<em>

_Until Next Time_  
><em>~ A big old hairy troll<em>

I was satisfied. The note wasn't a big revelation but it was enough to keep up the intrigue. And since I wasn't going to Fangtasia tonight I felt like it was my responsibility to warn him about the raid as original Sookie would have. I was hoping that Eric might be willing to help me out with Renee. After all, I have been helping him. It was also a way to find out if I had earned any form of respect from him. If I had, he would offer to help. This could give me a clue if I should meet him any time soon. It must be driving Eric crazy not knowing who I am. I smiled smugly knowing everything here was on my terms. I held all the power in my hands!

****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****

**A/N:** Godric pins you against a wall, "Is it true what they say? You left a review?"  
>He ghosts his fangs and lips along your neck. "That is so unbelievably sexy." He growls.<p>

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p> 


	9. Eric Tests The Waters

**BETA: **Thanks to my amazing Beta **alycenwonder**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong> This chapter is censored on this website  
><em>457 words removed<em>

Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!  
>Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)<p>

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Nine: Eric Tests the Waters**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I was several hours into my shift at Merlotte's, and I was in a fowl mood from all the nasty thoughts I had been hearing from the bar patrons. Claudine's lesson had done wonders on my ability to focus in on individuals and hear what they were thinking, but I think I might have rather not known some of the things I over heard.

For example, I was getting a pretty detailed run of events on what Arlene and Renee had done last night in bed. It was pretty disgusting seeing him nude in her mind. Also, half the people in the bar were thinking about how Jason had killed those girls and how he should be tarred and feathered.

"Sookie," Sam said jarring me out of my grumbling thoughts. "Can you get the bottles out of the Tru-Blood case. The box is scooted under the bar over there." He pointed. "And put them in the fridge."

"You got Tru-Blood?" I asked surprised. "I thought the case you bought last year went bad because no vampires come in."

"Yea I know," he said pouring a glass of beer for Arlene's order. "But there's been rumors that a vampire moved to Bon Temps. Best to be prepared."

"What?" I gasped. Oh no!

"Yea to the old Compton house." He sat the beer on a tray and Arlene walked up.

"If you ask me, they ought to string em up." Arlene said with animated expression. "Can't no good come from one of those dead freaks livin' here. He's probably the one who killed those girls."

I was just about to run away screaming but I held my ground. I dismissed Arlene's hypocritical rudeness. Who in the hell knew about Bill Compton? He was dead and I didn't want anyone knowing about him. If someone knew about him then there might be an investigation when he turns up missing.

"Where'd you hear about the vampire Sam?" I asked him, curious.

Arlene answered for him. "Renee saw the vamp driving down the dirt road that goes to the Compton place. It was about a week ago."

"The same dirt road that goes to my house?" I asked. This can't be good. "Why was Renee on my dirt road?" He was following me? I thought I tricked him.

"Oh, he was lookin' for Jason to talk to him about their work shift or somethin'. He said he stopped by and talked to you and your Gran. You don't remember?" No that would have been a few days before I arrived.

I grumbled inwardly. This was Bull Shit! Renee has been watching me since I got here and now I knew why. He thought I was associating with Bill Compton since he was my neighbor. Who would have thought being neighbors with a vampire was enough of a crime to get you murdered by a serial killer. Or least a possible target of one.

"Oh yea, now I remember." I lied. "I had no idea a vampire was living so close to me." I tried to look scared.

Arlene made a sympathetic face. "Honey. You want me to send Renee out tonight to check on your Gran?"

"No," I shook my head. Hell no! "She never goes outside at night or answers the door. So she's safe. Those _fangers_ can't get inside without an invitation. Besides if Gran sees someone lurking around at night she's liable to get the shotgun and blow their brains out. I wouldn't want Renee to get hurt." It was subtle warning to keep her filthy boyfriend away from the house. Gran would shoot Renee's head off. She already knows he's the murderer. She knows everything. In the show she let him in because she knew and trusted him and he killed her.

She nodded and walked away with her tray. I stood there a minute while this new information about Renee's reasons for watching me sunk into my brain. He had been thinking since Bill lived next door Gran and I were being friendly neighbors to him. All the more reason to get him handled as soon as possible. I bent down behind the bar and reached for the bottles of Tru-Blood, pulling them out of the box and neatly sitting them on the floor to be transferred to the fridge. I couldn't see my section and no one could see me as I crouched on the floor except Sam who was standing beside me.

"Sookie," Sam said looking down at me. I stood up curiously looking up at him with a bottle in each hand, wondering why his voice had turned wary and cautious. He nodded to a booth in my section. "Looks like you got a new customer." He said worried.

I followed his line of sight and turned to look at the table he was indicating. All color drained from my face in that very instant and my hair stood on end like a puffed up cat. I lost grip on one of the Tru-Blood bottles still in my hand and it slipped from my palm to the floor with a shattering crash. Synthetic blood splattered all over the ground and Sam's shoes.

Eric Northman! My brain shut down and I couldn't even think straight. It was hard to fathom being in the same room with him. When you sit around watching a show it is all so far away. You never think you will be right there, part of the action. Plus, he was oozing seductive charm.

I was dimly aware that half the people in the bar turned to look at me, curious about the loud commotion from the dropped bottle. My eyes didn't leave the new arrival sitting in the booth staring back at me with icy-blue eyes, his elbows on the table and his hands neatly folded together against his mouth and chin, hiding some amused expression.

Did he know about Bill's disappearance and he had come to investigate? That thought hit me first since I had just been talking about Bill with Sam and Arlene. I thought he wasn't even aware of Bill's presence in his area until the night he had taken me to Fangtasia. Or is he here because he found out who I am? Oh god! Maybe he was just here because he was checking on a town in his territory. Unlikely. I could only hope! Why was he here!?

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**6 hours earlier…**

It was about an hour before sunset. Eric usually rose a little early from his slumber. It was one of the benefits that came with age. He was staring at his laptop waiting for the video feed to load. He hoped it had recorded something while he was in his daytime rest. He was curious what the blonde haired beauty would reveal to him this time and he was also anxiously anticipating seeing her again, even if it was only on a video feed for now. He smiled smugly wondering how she would respond to his note and it's subtle hints that he knew who she was.

The window popped up on his computer and he let out a sharp unnecessary breath as she walked into the shack and picked up his note. His lips parted in a wry smile as she ran out of the door and came back in a few seconds later. He had rattled her. Good! That was the response he had hoped for.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE ALERT:<strong> The rest of this chapter is censoried as per the terms for use on fanfiction .net. You can read the entire chapter in its full grown up version on my wordpress website: **americanandroidblog. wordpress .com **(take out the spaces). Or you can go to my profile page and follow the link there.

_457 words removed_

_I apologize for the inconvenience, the story will continue with censorship..._

* * *

><p>Eric straightened up in his chair becoming more alert as he watched Sookie <span><strong><em>(censor)<em>**

"Well, well…" he whispered. His fangs slid out with a loud click as he heard the first little whimper escape her lips. He rubbed his hand over his mouth to try to stifle his growing lust, as if that would wipe it away. Another loud moan came through the speakers and filled the room making him shudder with want. He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

His hand **_(censor)_**

A huge grin graced his face as he became mesmerized with this woman. He reveled in his crafty idea of installing the camera and he was loving every second of his voyeurism. This moment made everything worth it.

He couldn't help it anymore. He **_(censor)_**

Gods she was breathtaking. He couldn't **_(censor)_**

She revealed in her last note that she refused to be claimed but how was he supposed to resist such a beautiful, tempting, woman such as her. One that not only possessed other worldly qualities such as telepathy and the sight, but who also seemed to have intelligence and wit in spades. On top of that whatever type of supernatural creature she was she apparently was meant to live thousands of years. Why had the gods blessed him with such an incredible little morsel?

A low grow rumbled from his throat vibrating his entire body as he **_(censor)_**

Eric hissed as the **_(censor)_**

A wicked grin formed on his lips as he watched her wipe her hand on a paper towel and throw it on the ground. He looked at the clock realizing the sun would have just gone down. He looked back at the video and closed it. He was sure he would be watching that many many more times. Quickly throwing on some clothes he dashed out of the room. Fangtasia wasn't set to open for another hour.

Landing on the dirt patch in front of the shack he sniffed the crisp night air with his nose. He had learned caution in his long life. That's why he was still alive. All he could smell was her faint scent wafting from the small wooden structure.

He **_(censor)_**

Each vampire always inherited at least two qualities from their maker and had at least two that were unique. Eric had passed on his ability to fly and his ruthlessness to his child Pamela. His other ability was a photographic memory. Some things in life he wishes he couldn't remember though. It had hardened him to emotion over the years, causing him to be distant to those who weren't his child or maker. Sometimes he envied Godric's gift of wisdom or his ability to make a woman orgasm just by staring at her. Yes, that was a vampire gift and Godric possessed it. Many a woman had fallen victim to Godric's burning gaze. Why couldn't he have gotten that gift? It would be quite fun.

It's not like his maker needed that gift either. He didn't even use it anymore, opting to suppress it as much as he could out of respect for humans. Ug. Oh but there was a time… his maker had been mischievous in the old days. He'll never forget what Godric did to Queen Elizabeth the first, (the virgin Queen of England) at her inauguration as he stood in the pews. Staring her down across the court with his intense searing eyes, a lop-sided grin spread across his lips. Those were golden times.

Godric suppressed his vampiric stare but women still crumpled under his intense gaze even when he was not using his gift.

Eric turned his head to the paper towel that lay crumpled in the corner. Striding over and picking it up he held it in his hand like a priceless treasure. Her scent was so strong, so intoxicating. He brought it to his face and pressed it against his nose.

Breathing in heavily he closed his eyes and purred in a low growl. He carefully **_(censor)_**

He walked over to the dog bowl and retrieved the note.

_Dear Eric,_  
><em>Your seductive antics do not faze me in the least. Not one little bit!<em>

He chuckled. "Oh Miss Stackhouse. You are fooling no one my little vixen." He said hoarsely.

_I have no doubt in my mind that you mean exactly every word you say,_

He grinned smugly. "Yes I do. And you will soon find out you are playing with fire."

_but I must point out that for all you know I could be an old nasty_  
><em>man-troll, or worse yet, a brutish werewolf.<em>

"Mmm," he growled. "It's not nice to lie Miss Stackhouse."

_On a more serious note, there is going to be a police raid in your bar tonight._  
><em>A vampire named Taron will be feeding on a human in the bathroom at the<em>  
><em>exact moment the police burst into your club.<em>

Eric frowned. This wouldn't be the first time the police harassed his establishment. Usually it ended without consequence but a vampire feeding on a human in the bathroom could potentially cause problems for him with the Shreveport police department. This news would save him a minor headache.

_Also, I have a small personal problem that I am having trouble dealing with._  
><em>The problem is a serial killer who is targeting women who associate with<em>  
><em>vampires. I don't think I'm a target at this point but I would have been.<em>  
><em>The killer has been watching me to try and find any indication that I am<em>  
><em>sympathetic to your kind. Is this a matter you would be willing to assist me<em>  
><em>with? If not, I will take care of it myself.<em>

Eric's brow knitted with anger and a bit of concern. He was angry because he was fed up with fanatical humans targeting vampires. First drainers and now humans being killed just for associating with his kind? He wasn't so concerned about the death of humans but Sookie at hinted in the note that she might be in danger and she was obviously willing to confront this killer herself. That could be a potentially deadly situation for her and he felt a streak of possessiveness and he wanted to protect her.

All the more reason they needed to become acquainted face to face as soon as possible. If he claimed her he could protect her from anything, but he'd do that anyway. He knew she was supposedly from a different world. He had learned that information overhearing her talk to the young vampire named Ball-sucker. His biggest concern was that he confronted her and she ran back to her world. Then he would never be able to find her.

Perhaps there was a more indirect solution. Maybe he could run into her 'accidentally' without an actual confrontation. He would need it to sound good though without giving away any clue that he was seeking her out personally.

First he needed to go back to Fangtasia and take care of this bar raid situation then he would head to Merlotte's.

****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****

I looked at the blonde Viking in my section with wide eyes from behind the bar. I was panicking. I had the urge to bolt right out of the bar and hop in my car and go home. But that wouldn't do any good. He could just follow me. Keep Cool Sookie! I told myself.

I glanced over at Sam who was jumping around the spilled synthetic blood in disgust.

"Oh Sam!" I shrieked. "I'm so sorry. It just slipped out of my hand."

"It's okay Cher." He said grabbing a clean towel to wipe off his shoes. "Just go take care of your customer and I'll clean this up."

"Okay, Sam. I'm really sorry."

"Sookie." He grabbed my arm as I turned toward the booth. "Be careful." He looked over at Eric suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the sneaky vampire. He was still leering at me with one eyebrow raised. I stood for a moment staring at him from the bar. God he was handsome. I couldn't believe I was about to meet Eric Northman face to face!

He looked slightly different than I remember from the TV show but almost the same. The only difference was a blonde splattering of stubble on his face that made him even sexier.

I grabbed an order pad and pen and slowly walked toward him. As I approached he never took his burning eyes off of me. Those sparkles were smoldering like blue lava and I could have sworn I saw his nostrils flare as I got closer. Dammit! I just realized that he may actually be able to recognize my scent from the shack. Surely his smell wasn't that good.

I stood in front of him self-consciously and cleared my throat. I decided I was just going to act like I had no idea who he was.

"Hi, I'm Sookie. I'll be your server." I looked at my pad. "What can I get ya?"

He leaned back in his seat with a very faint grin etched on his stupid face!

"What is good here?" He asked in a rich seductive voice that went straight to my groin.

"Umm. Well the hamburgers and fries are good." HA! Two can play this game. He'll have to admit he's a vampire right now because he can't even eat.

"Alright, I will have that." He said with a grin, raising a blonde eyebrow even higher.

"Fine," I said with pursed lips. "Anything to drink?"

He glanced at my neck and licked his lips. WHAT! The nerve. I tried not to giggle. I had to bite my bottom lip which just brought his attention to my mouth.

"What are you offering?" He purred. "To drink?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Ice Tea, Coke, Pepsi, Water."

"Water is fine." He said amused.

I looked in his sexy eyes almost mesmerized. "Fine," I muttered embarrassed. "I'll have it out in a minute."

I turned on my heel and walked to the bar.

"What did he want?" Sam asked me on my way to the fry cook window.

"Burger, Fries, Water." I hissed.

Sam furrowed his brow in confusion and looked back over at Eric who was glaring back at the shifter.

I felt the Vikings searing eyes watching my every move as I scurried from table to table taking orders. Finally, when his order was ready I reluctantly grabbed the tray and headed back to his table.

I placed his plate in front of him.

"Mmm," he said exaggeratedly. "Looks delicious." Was he messing with me? What does he want?

He slowly pulled a paper towel out of his pocket and looked at me inquisitively. I watched him as he unfolded it and tucked it into the collar of his shirt like some people do when they eat.

What is he going on about? Does he think he's fooling me? I know he's a vampire, the vampire. Eric Northman. Adorable, gorgeous, sexified, irresistible… yes. I dropped my order pad when I realized it was the paper towel I used to clean myself in the shack. I saw the little pink swirls that were printed on that particular brand. My heart started beating faster.

I knew that very instant he knew exactly who I was. I thought about the time on the TV show Sookie had smelled a tiny little cracker under the sofa in Gran's house when she had vampire blood. How could I be so stupid!? I had been over confident and it was now my down fall. He probably smelled my orgasm the second he had walked in the shack. How embarrassing! My face turned seven shades of red as I looked at him shame faced.

"Is everything okay?" he asked with a smirk, smoothing out the paper towel over his chest like a bib.

"Uh. Yea." I muttered reaching down to pick up the pad.

I walked away without saying a word. I may know that he knows who I am. But does he know that I know that he knows who I am? My eyes crossed slightly. When I got back over to the bar I looked at his table. He stared at his plate for a minute before picking up a fork and knife. He started cutting into a French fry pitifully. I rolled my eyes and picked up a True-Blood before popping it into the microwave.

When it was done I stomped back over to his table and plopped it down. He looked up at me quizzically with large puppy eyes. My heart skipped a beat but I soon regained my resolve. Yea you're not fooling anyone buddy.

"I know you're a vampire." I said smugly, putting my hand on my hip.

"You do?" His lips quivered. But his eyes couldn't hide his craftiness. I should have known better. How the hell did he figure out who I was?

"Yes." I sighed. "Why are you here?"

He leaned toward me and brought his finger up to beckon me closer. I bent down a little closer to him and he spoke in a hushed voice. I could have sworn he inhaled deeply but maybe I was just jumpy. This whole encounter was pretty nerve racking. "I heard a rumor that there were women being killed in this area. I came to investigate to see if it was vampire related."

I straightened up. "Oh." This made me pause. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he didn't know who I was. It wasn't too far fetched to think that Eric had the ability to investigate what I said about women turning up dead in his area. It would have been as easy as picking up a newspaper to figure out two had been murdered in Bon Temps and Merlotte's was the only public place in these parts. In fact, the article in the paper today even said Dawn was a waitress here. Maybe he was just trying to help me like I had asked.

He looked around me toward the bar and frowned. "Your boss doesn't seem too happy that you are talking to me. Is he your boyfriend?"

"What?" I glanced back at Sam who was wiping out glasses with a white towel. He was still shooting daggers in Eric's direction. "No, he's just my boss." I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to look tough. "Who did you hear these rumors from?"

"It was a big old hairy troll." He said taking a sip of the Tru-Blood and scanning the room like he was looking for someone. I couldn't help but laugh which ended up coming out more like a snort. He looked back into my eyes making my knees buckle. "Do you know anyone like that?"

"Nope," I shook my head and clamped my mouth tight.

"Well that's a shame Sookie…" He looked at my breasts and his eyes lingered. I nearly gasped as my jaw hit the floor. "Sookie… Stackhouse." Oh, he was looking at my name tag. Or was he?

He tossed a hundred dollar bill on the table and rose to his full height. I had to take a step out of his way but he just moved closer, towering over me. I craned my neck to look up at him. Don't faint Sookie!

"My name is Eric Northman. If you should see this troll will you send him to Fangtasia?" He grinned down at me, leaning in a bit. "I would like to talk to him face to face."

I nodded, not realizing that my face was completely flushed red from holding my breath.

"Good." He said, his nostrils flaring again. "It was a pleasure Miss Stackhouse." He raked his eyes over me and turned around.

I watched his back as he strode, no strutted, out of Merlotte's. I was left feeling completely aroused and flabbergasted at the same time. The man was insufferable, yet down right scrumptious. Did he know who I was or not? I was so confused but my guess was that there was about a 90% chance that the clever vampire had figured out I was the source leaving him cryptic notes.

There were a couple of reasons I was freaking out about this. One, he may force me to come to Fangtasia and read minds regarding the missing 60k in his bar like he had forced Sookie in the show. That was terrifying to me. I mean I didn't want a vampire, namely Long Shadow, trying to kill me. I'm a wimp from a wimpy world. This is all new to me. Two, it took every ounce of my strength to resist the Viking. I couldn't give into my desires right now because I needed his respect. I needed it for one very important reason. Godric. I needed to save Godric and that was more important to me than Eric Northman's lick-able body of sin and his gracious plenty. I had a better chance of gaining Godric's respect if he sensed his child respected me.

****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****

****A/N: ****Eric struts to the doorway and glances back at you with blazing eyes. "I'll wait for you in here."  
>He pulls off his shirt and tosses it on the floor. "The review room is a wild place." He says with a fangy grin.<p>

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p> 


	10. Giddy With A Gaul

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Ten: Giddy With A Gaul**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I found myself in a very precarious position. Godric was laying on the floor on his back, and I was spread flat on top of him with my face smashed into his neck. He had heroically broken my fall so I wouldn't be injured. The rope around my torso and arms was digging into my skin with a biting sting, and I had somehow scraped up my knee which was bleeding pretty badly.

I wriggled my body trying to get up, and my legs moved to straddle Godric around his hips in a very unladylike way. I sat up still slightly dazed. He groaned and closed his eyes at my movements. And let me tell you, it wasn't a painful groan because it came out all throaty and husky. His hands were still wrapped around my waist and he looked up at me with his fangs still dangerously bared, a mix of utter shock and smoldering intensity etched in those eyes of his.

Okay, so you are probably wondering to yourself, what the hell is going on and why am I straddling Godric on the floor whilst tied up. So let me just back up a bit and rewind.

It was a warm balmy Louisiana day, and I had tolerated just about enough of looking over my shoulder and jumping at every little sound after my encounter with Eric at Merlotte's three days earlier. I was sort of freaking out, and I had not gone back to the drop point. I avoided going out at night if I could help it. I wasn't just fearful of Eric but there was also a serial killer still on the loose. I continued my lessons with Claudine, but I just couldn't get the sinking feeling out of my brain that shit was about to hit the fan in a very bad way.

I got a wild hair up my ass and decided it was time to put on my big girl pants. So I stomped into Merlotte's and demanded time off. Then, I hopped in my car and headed for Dallas. But not before I left a very detailed note about Renee at the drop point for Eric. He claimed he was investigating the murders so if that was true I will give him the information he needs. I scrawled down everything I knew including who the serial killer was, where he lived, and everything the slimy little bastard had done.

When I first arrived in Dallas it was still daylight outside. To tell you the truth, I really needed to get out of that backwoods town Bon Temps. However, my main goal in coming to this city was to make first contact with Godric, but I didn't know why or how I was going to do that. I know, I know. I hadn't thought this through, but I was sure I would come up with something.

I had no idea where Godric's nest was or if I'd even be able to approach him. On the other hand, it didn't take much effort to figure out where Hotel Carmilla was. There were signs all over the interstate advertising the vampire hotel in Dallas. I obviously couldn't afford such a luxurious place to stay so I ended up renting a motel room on the other side of town. I had one little advantage. Telepathy.

Every single day I went to the upscale vampire hotel and acted like I was a guest sitting in the lobby. I mind raped everyone I could and made sure I was out of there by night fall. I didn't need any vampires sniffing me up.

I had picked up some vital information too. Apparently Godric was a benevolent Sheriff, but he ran Dallas with an iron fist. He required every supernatural that came to his area to register with him. He even required it of witches. He was also trusted by those supernaturals to keep their secrets which was smart if he wanted them to oblige him. This piece of information was important because it was my key to the inside. Hello… magical fairy princess from another planet. If that doesn't require me to register I don't know what does.

And apparently he wasn't the type who was going to go and claim me just because I was special. In fact, if the information I picked up was true he wouldn't even share knowledge of my existence with anyone or record it down on paper. It was his way of ensuring that all supernaturals trusted him enough to present themselves. In return, he offered them a connection to the vampire/supernatural world should they ever need assistance. Keeping the peace was important to him.

Getting frustrated and almost ready to call it quits and head back to Bon Temps I hit pay dirt. My lucky break happened on the sixth day when I spotted Hugo in the hotel lobby. I followed him back to the nest where I left my phone number and a note in the mailbox requesting an audience with the sheriff.

About two nights later I received a phone call from none other than the Latina goddess herself, Isabel. She was kind but thorough on the phone. Asking me a series of questions such as my name and my reason for requesting a face to face with the sheriff. By the time we got off the phone she seemed a bit irritated that I was not very forthcoming about who I was, but I tried to assure her that I was merely a supernatural and following protocol by contacting the vampire authority in the area. Frankly, she was suspicious that I refused to meet with one of the deputy sheriffs such as herself or Stan. I adamantly refused, saying that if they wanted me to present myself I would only see Godric.

So here I was almost two weeks after my encounter with Eric. I was waiting patiently outside Godric's office for my appointment, nervously tapping my fingers on my knees. I wondered what he would be like. The show seemed to reveal multiple sides to him. Sadness and regret at what he was and the lack of vampire evolution as well as him snapping a mans neck. True, Gabe deserved it on the show but that is judge, jury, and executioner type shit going on there which seemed to contradict everything else about him. I knew Godric was good at heart but there was no doubt in my mind he had a dark streak that shined through more often than not.

I jumped upright a bit in my chair when the door opened and craned my neck to look at who was there. Two very large hairy men walked out grumbling under their breath. Werewolves…

They stopped a second and looked at me and one of them shook his head in irritation.

"He's ready for you." The hairier of the two said in a gruff voice. They turned and walked down the hall. I furrowed my brow and sent out the tendrils of my telepathy on the bastard.

_'__I didn't think Godric was the type but he is a vampire. Is she a fangbanger bitch? Vamps always get the pretty ones. She does smell different. Probably some bass ackwards supe. All sorts coming and going around here."_

I turned my attention to the other werewolf…

_"__Need to hurry and get back and let the packmaster know what Godric said. Can't believe the Ft._ _Worth __pack is trying to move in on our territory like that. It's fucking bull shit. Going to be a reckoning that's for damn sure! Damn the razor burn on my ass hurts.'_

They turned the corner and my connection was lost. I took a deep breath. I needed to get on my feet and walk into the office. Come on Sookie! It'll be easy. My heart was beating a million miles a minute and my skin had gone all clammy.

I slowly stood and stepped inside the doorway…

I let out a big sigh. There he was. Sitting behind the desk. So adorable… He was wearing darker colors which threw me off a bit. He was always in some white pajama set on TV. I squinted my eyes. The True Blood wiki back in my world said he was about 16 or 17 when he was turned, even though the actor was 20 might I add. He definitely looked closer on the 20 side. What do people back in that world know anyway?

He was on the phone but he immediately turned his head to look at me when I stepped inside. God! I melted into a puddle on the floor. There were two little eyeballs in the Sookie puddle blinking up at him. Okay, not really but that's how I felt.

After staring at me for several seconds while he apparently listened to someone rattle in his ear on the phone he swiveled his chair so that his entire body faced me. I had a clear view behind his desk from the door. I stood like a dummy in the doorway with my hands in front of my waist holding my purse strap.

I was trying to look every which way to avoid that deadly gaze of his. What was up with those eyes anyway? They were enough to make a nun giggle and show some ankle.

I glanced nervously back into his face and he was still staring with a burning intensity that made my panties moisten. My face turned red. If I had learned anything from my encounter with Eric it was that he could probably smell it. My assumption was confirmed when I saw his nostrils ever so slightly flare.

"Angelo will arrive on midnight the following week." I heard him tell whoever was on the phone.

He relaxed back into his chair and his knees parted slightly as he grabbed a pen and started jotting something down. "I agree." He said. "Very well." Then he hung up the phone as he continued to write something.

I turned my head to gaze out of the window. I think I was shaking by this point.

"I apologize for the wait." He said making me snap my head back to him. He was already standing up and walking toward me. _Ah!_

"No…no problem." I muttered.

I stepped backward as he came into my personal space, my eyebrows rising in panic. "No need to be alarmed. I am just shutting the door so our conversation is not overheard. This is a sound proof room."

"Oh." I said embarrassed. He reached around me and closed the door. Locking it for extra measure. God he was standing so close I could smell him and he smelled so good. I could probably lean forward a little and lick his face.

My eyes saddened as I realized he looked tired, if it's even possible for a vampire to look tired. No not tired in the sense of not getting enough sleep but pale, like he hadn't eaten in awhile. I had no idea how often vampires need to eat (drink?). He was tired in a melancholy and despondent sort of way which didn't surprise me seeing how he will try to kill himself in a few months time. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach as I tried to hide the visible concern from my face.

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Godric…**

Godric had no idea what his next appointment was about. The only information that Isabel had was that it was a female named Sookie Stackhouse who had requested an audience. Her request had been most unusual. Leaving a cryptic note in the mailbox. He hoped it wasn't another fanatical fangbanger but she would be vetted before being allowed into the nest. Occasionally one would get through the vetting process though.

He realized his concern was unfounded when her scent hit his nostrils. He was on the phone with the Ft. Worth Sheriff of Area 8 when he first noticed her aroma. He usually would have smelled it as soon as the door opened but the pungent odor of the werewolves still lingered heavily in his office.

He tried quickly to wrap up the phone call. There had been a few brawls in his area from unknown werewolves and after investigation he had discovered the Ft. Worth pack had breached his borders which was strictly prohibited under the Werewolf treaty that the Texas packs signed twelve years ago. When they breached borders it always caused skirmishes and troubles for all supernaturals and he didn't want to deal with this headache right now.

He watched the young woman with interest as she stood nervously in the doorway. He wondered what provoked such anxiety. She was obviously supernatural, at least in part. Surely she must be accustomed to vampires.

He soon realized her scent was much stronger than he had originally anticipated as her aroma overpowered the lingering stench from the werewolves. She was lucky not all vampires possessed such as a strong sense of smell as he and his child Eric did. Otherwise she may be in more danger than she realizes. She smelled absolutely delectable. If he had been younger, not mainstreaming like he was, he may be tempted to… _no_… he has no interest in such trivial things anymore.

"I apologize for the wait." He said approaching her to close the door.

"No… no problem." She responded. He saw that she was visibly shaken. But then again why wouldn't she be? He was a vampire after all. He ignored the little fact that he could smell her arousal as well.

He paused with concern when she stepped back away from him. "No need to be alarmed. I am just shutting the door so our conversation is not overheard. This is a sound proof room." He assured her.

"Oh." She said and a small smile formed on her lips that slightly warmed him. Godric quickly looked away and prevented himself from inhaling her scent while he was in such close proximity. He reached around her to close the door.

He straightened up still facing her. He put on his Sheriff face and continued to stand too close for her comfort. "Miss. Stackhouse. I have been informed that you requested an audience with me, unfortunately my assistant was unable to determine as to why. She said you were most cryptic on the phone."

Her face turned red and she let out a soft chuckle which made Godric raise an eyebrow in question. Her antics were endearing, he will give her that.

Momentarily caught off guard he inhaled without thinking which caused him to take a step back trying to create some distance between them. It wasn't as if he could not control himself. But the combination of everything about this woman he found intriguing. It shook him at his very core because all he had felt for decades was a dull numbness. Such a small thing as intrigue threatened to bring everything he had planned into question. He didn't want to second guess himself as he approached the last weeks and months of his life. He had already made the decision long ago.

"Well, to tell you the truth." Sookie said still grinning. "I am considering moving to this area and I was under the assumption that all supernaturals are required to register with you. I didn't come to register though. I just wanted to see what this area is like before I decide to move here." She scrunched her shoulders up and smiled even wider. "I figured the best place to start was the vampire Sheriff of Dallas."

Godric frowned slightly. Why was she lying to him? It wasn't that she was a bad liar; he was just a better observer of body language and human psychology. "Have a seat," he motioned to the chair in front of his desk as he retreated behind it and sat down. He decided he was going to be blunt with this woman. He did not like to play games. "And perhaps I shall give you a moment to think carefully. Then you may tell me why you are really here."

This made her pause and look at him wide eyed. Her eyes began to well up like she was about to burst into tears which made Godric rethink his approach.

"Miss Stackhouse. It is obvious to me that you have very little experience with vampires." She nodded while he spoke in a clam soft voice. "I am not sure what your past encounters were like with my kind but I assure you this is a safe room. You may not have a reason to trust me but I give you my word that I will not harm you. So please be truthful as to why you have come here today."

She looked down at her hands nervously as Godric waited patiently for her to speak. After a few moments she looked back at him and he was taken back slightly by a new sense of resolve that seemed to take over her features.

"I have seen it. Your death."

He frowned. "You have seen my death? How?"

"I saw the future. You allowed yourself to die and I've come to make you listen to reason. To ask you to reconsider. And I think if you hear me out you will."

He sighed deeply. "Before we get to the more important question of how you saw the future, I must say that I made this decision long ago, before you were even born. I doubt very little will sway my resolve."

"I know you don't know me. You probably think I'm crazy."

"No, that is the furthest thing from my mind, I assure you."

"Your death will change nothing Godric. But your life can impact the world in positive ways that you do not realize right now."

"Someone must make amends. I am the best choice. My past crimes have been… deplorable. It is time I answered for them, not just on behalf of myself but on behalf of all vampires."

"That's like saying I should die for all the past mistakes of humans. Do you know how many humans have been killed, been raped, suffered, and tortured at the hands of each other? In almost every corner of the Earth, in almost every time period. Of course you do… because you're 2000 years old. You see I may be young but I know a thing or two about what is going on here."

He put his elbows on the desk, determined to win this argument. "Humans are meant to be here. We are not. Look at what the world is like. I believe vampires are responsible for the nature of humans. We have lurked on the fringes of society since the beginning of time and our nature has perverted human civilization. The Great Revelation was a mistake. It only shined a brighter light on our evil."

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Back to Sookie's POV…**

"Wrong." He raised an eyebrow. I stood up and came around the desk. "You see I'm from another world. A world where there are no vampires. And bad stuff happens there the same as here. People starve, they kill each other, there are bloody wars, women are raped, children die. Vampires had nothing to do with any of that because there are none there. No werewolves, nothing."

"Another world?"

"Yes, almost identical, except lacking magic and supernatural beings."

He tilted his head curiously. I don't think he believed a word I was saying. "Godric," I said taking his hand. His eyes darted to my touch but he allowed it. "Without all the pain, without the wrong we do, how do we learn from our mistakes? How do we grow as people? As hard as they are to live with, how do we make the world a better place without these lessons?"

He stayed silent and gazed at me with an intensity I didn't think was possible. I continued talking. "I know you must have seen and even done terrible things. But you don't make amends by killing yourself you make amends by getting off your butt and making a difference in the world. Your death will only serve to rob the world of the most decent vampire I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." I rambled on.

I was surprised to see his usually expressionless face scrunch up in a pain that I couldn't begin to fathom. He turned away from me and looked down closing his eyes, his hand still in mine. "You see me with such innocence." He turned his head back toward me, his eyes still cast downward. "I fear what you would think if you knew I am known as..."

"Death." I interrupted.

He turned away so I couldn't see his face. "That title is well deserved."

"I know more than you think. And I still think you are worthy of more than burning in the sun because you are stuck in the past instead of looking to the future."

He turned back to me and our eyes met. Were my words making any difference? He seemed to be taking in what I said to him. I would stand here and argue with him all night if I had to. I had not expected this. I only came here to meet him and under the guise that I was moving to his area. I didn't think I would be having this confrontation.

The next thing that happened was so fast I barely had time to react. The room crackled with ozone and the electricity in the air caused my hair to rise with static. A blue swirling vortex appeared behind me and a rope tied in a lasso was flung out around my body like something out of a cartoon. I was yanked into the portal with a rough jerk. What the fuck!? I screamed Godric's name as I fell backwards into the blue swirl. My arms were pinned to my sides by the rope.

The last thing I saw before being completely engulfed was Godric speeding toward me and grabbing me around the waist. I screamed in terror as I tumbled down the rabbit hole. Godric still had me around the waist as he tumbled with me. He pulled me close against him and circled his arms around my body in a tight embrace. Our eyes locked, his fangs were out. We were both in shock as we were sucked through the enigmatic wormhole that led to my world!

So as I said before. I found myself in a very precarious position...

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღŞღℊ ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** "For your own safety, I insist you stay with me during my daytime rest."  
>Unbuttoning his shirt, Godric's lips twitched slightly into the faintest smile.<br>"Leave your review Little One, and I will await you on the bed."

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p> 


	11. Glimmering My Eyeballs Ain't Polite

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Eleven: Glimmering My Eyeballs Ain't Polite**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**10 days earlier…**

Eric was in a nasty mood. It had been three days since he had indirectly confronted Sookie at the shifter's hair-brained bar. He had heard neither hide nor hair of her in that time. Had he made a mistake? He wondered if he spooked her and she fled back to her world. Her ability to resist his seductions only made him want her more.

He decided he would give her a few days to hopefully cool off and get used to the idea that he was not going to relent. Yes, he would pursue her. He was tired of playing games. He needed to know what she knew about Godric but he also wanted her in every perverted way that crossed his twisted mind! Three days… He didn't think he could wait much longer. She would be his!

The only thing that made it worth the wait was his possession of a certain little video of the captivating little telepath. He had watched it over and over.

Pam was so sick of his grumbling and bad attitude she avoided him as much as possible. He had even punished her for one of her usual snide remarks by making her wear a yellow Wal-Mart sweat suit with a picture of a bunny and carrot on the front. This punishment lasted for 24 hours.

The punishments didn't stop there. For no apparent good reason to Pam, for the tiniest mere suggestion she was given the most extreme punishment she had ever received. All she had said was that she thought he was acting like a teenage boy with a hormone problem. Next thing she knew she was forced to go up to Ginger in front of an entire bar full of humans and vampires and humiliate herself.

She had to wear a pink ballerina outfit. First she had to bow, then curtsy, then she had to tell Ginger that she wanted to hang out for a girls night. Which Eric had every intention of forcing her to do. The ass! Ginger however was ecstatic. Eric watched from his throne with amusement. When he was in such a dejected mood few things gave him pleasure, but being ornery to Pam was one of them.

On the third night Eric rose to check his laptop. He didn't expect to find anything. She had not come back to the drop point. But he checked anyway just in case. When the surveillance program was blinking his mouth opened and a small laugh came out. He quickly looked around to make sure no one had witnessed his glee.

He clicked the program and once it had loaded he saw Sookie enter the shack and leave a note. The corner of his mouth twitched upward. "So you want to continue this little game do you?"

The screen went blank and he was surprised that the motion dector on the surveillance camera had recorded something else. After a few seconds the view of the shack reappeared and he waited with baited breath (If a vampire could even do that).

He frowned as he watched a stranger enter the structure. It was a weasel face of a man. He had dark hair and a goatee. Definitely human. He looked at the time stamp. It was only thirty minutes after Sookie had left. Had this man followed her?

The stranger spent some time looking around and Eric almost cringed when he kicked the dog bowl with his boot, revealing the note underneath. The man picked it up and read it. Eric's fists clenched, his finger nails digging into his palms.

What was even more disturbing was what happened next. The man's mouth opened and Eric listened as he spoke.

"You're going to die next you disgusting vampire fucking fang-banger. I'll enjoy squeezing the life out of you and watching you choke on your own vomit."

Eric immediately got dressed and headed straight for Sookie's house. He needed to protect her. He would rip the man's weasel faced head right off his neck.

Landing in Sookie's front yard he sniffed the air. Her sorry excuse for a car was gone and her scent was so faded that he was sure she had not been at this house in days.

Walking up to the front door he knocked. He knew another woman lived with her. An elderly lady, probably a relative. He would glamour her if he had to and get the information he needed to find Sookie so he could protect her.

"Who is it?" The elderly woman spoke through the door. She didn't even open it. Dammit!

"A friend of Sookie's. I have come to call on her."

"My granddaughter isn't here." The woman called. "She left… out of town."

Eric didn't believe the woman. Out of town? Did that mean she went back to her world. That was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"I am having difficulty hearing you through the door ma'am. Perhaps if you could open it?" He was laying the charming voice on thick.

"Don't lie to me young man I know you have good hearing." She paused apparently in thought. "I'm sorry to be rude. Sookie told me not to open the door at night. I'm supposed to just talk through the door if anyone comes." Eric gritted his teeth. Sookie had coached the woman. Smart. But the lady seemed to be still talking to him out of some sort of human politeness. "Who are you?"

"As I said, a friend."

"Don't be smart with me boy. What's your name?" Eric raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Eric Northman, the vampire sheriff of this area." He smiled wryly knowing the woman must be shaken by this revelation. Why did he tell her? He hoped his honesty would earn him points. The woman probably already knew anyway.

"Well I ain't opening the door." Her calm voice indicated that she did know. "Don't want my eyeballs glimmered."

"Glimmered?"

"Well yes, glimmered." She scolded through the door. "I'll let Sookie know you came when she comes home."

"So she is coming back?"

"Of course, she lives here." She said exasperated. "She may be gone awhile though so you just go on young man. I'll let her know you came."

He tried to play authority card. "Ma'am. I am the sheriff in this area." She was elderly and they reacted with more respect when he sounded official. He knew how to play his cards with humans. "I have come because I believe your granddaughter is in danger. If you see her will you please ask her to contact me immediately at Fangtasia."

"Danger?" The woman said surprised. "What sort of danger?"

"If you see her please have her contact me. If she is afraid to come in have her call on the phone." He decided to throw in a bit of charm before he left which couldn't hurt since he planned to make Sookie his. "Have a good night ma'am."

Then he was gone. Adele opened the door and looked around, slightly shaken. No trace of the vampire was anywhere in sight.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Godric and I crashed on to a cold hard floor with a loud plop after we exited the doorway between the worlds. I had no clue what was happening or why I had been pulled through the rabbit hole by a rope.

As I was trying to explain before…

Godric was laying on the floor on his back, and I was spread flat on top of him with my face smashed into his neck. He had heroically broken my fall so I wouldn't be injured. The rope around my torso and arms was digging into my skin with a biting sting, and I had somehow scraped up my knee which was bleeding pretty badly.

I wriggled my body trying to get up, and my legs moved to straddle Godric around his hips in a very unladylike way. I sat up still slightly dazed. He groaned and closed his eyes at my movements. And let me tell you, it wasn't a painful groan because it came out all throaty and husky. His hands were still wrapped around my waist and he looked up at me with his fangs still dangerously bared, a mix of utter shock and smoldering intensity etched in those eyes of his.

Before I even knew what was happening he was lifting me off of him like I weighed no more than a feather, and he sat me beside him, the rope still binding my arms.

Within a split second he was on his feet and poised for battle. I heard a woman scream in a frightening blood curdling shriek that nearly broke my ear drums.

Oh wait, no. That was Ball-sucker screaming, one hand holding the other end of the rope that bound me and the other hand holding some suspicious looking device.

"What is the meaning of this?" Godric snarled stepping closer to Alan. My eyes got bigger as I watched in horrific fascination. Godric looked dangerously formidable and I didn't think such terrifying contortions were possible on his serene face. His eyes were as black as midnight which reminded me of a shark. The growl-like hiss coming out of his mouth accompanied by his looming fangs gave him the appearance of a rattlesnake about to strike. Even I cowered and huddled myself together as the fury seemed to radiate off him in invisible waves.

Ball-sucker screamed again dropping the rope, and he dived into the blue swirl on the wall where Stephen Moyer's poster previously hung on the first night I visited this place. The dive looked physically impossible as he hurtled himself through the air like an Olympic soccer player. The last thing I saw were his black shoes on his feet disappearing into the psychedelic portal.

He obviously had not expected Godric to appear here. I had no doubt in my mind that he was trying to prevent me from putting a stop to Godric's suicide. Why did he care so much? Maybe Gran was right. Maybe Alan had some sort of vested interest in knowing what happened in the True Blood universe. I think there is much more here than meets the eye.

As soon as he dived into the rabbit hole Godric was rushing across the room to jump in after him but the doorway closed too fast and the poor vampire slammed into a hard cinder block wall. He put his hands on the wall, patting it as if confirming what his brain was already telling him; that there was indeed a wall there now.

I was still sitting on the floor in a huddled ball, having brought my knees close to my chest I had a good view of the nasty gash on the side of my knee. I definitely knocked it against something hard on my tumble into Alan's office, perhaps the corner of his desk. It was still bleeding pretty badly and my calve was covered in lines of blood. Now I had little trails of blood going down my inner thigh and staining the hem of my shorts.

I tried to get to my feet, but my movement only caused the rope to tighten. I let out a painful moan.

"Miss Stackhouse," Godric said stepping to me and kneeling down. "You are injured." His eyes darted to my bloody knee.

"I'm fine. I just need this rope off." I grumbled.

With a little effort, I'm sure to prevent injuring me further; Godric had the rope off of me and was helping me to my feet. His eyes were still wild as the flames of some savage instinctual lust for violence licked his irises. Or was it the smell of my blood?

"Why did that young vampire bring you here?" Godric questioned.

"He doesn't like that I'm changing the future in your world. I haven't figured that part out yet."

He nodded and looked around the office. "This is your world?" He said flatly, a little disappointed that it looked no different than his.

"Yep, this is it." I said as my tone became worried. "Godric, I have no idea how to get back."

He stepped up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, making me shiver with little butterflies. "Do not fear Miss Stackhouse. We will figure it out together."

I smiled. "Call me Sookie."

He stared in my eyes for a few long excruciating seconds reminding me of the chemistry we had shared earlier in his office when we had our heart to heart. I think he felt it too because the corner of his mouth quivered with some sort of sagacious and pleased emotion that I was sure any sane person would have missed. But I was staring at his mouth and longingly raking my eyes all over his face.

Once I realized I was ogling and leering at him the embarrassment zipped through my body, and I looked away about three shades redder. I'm sure he had no qualms about standing around staring at people for hours on end. But it was just awkward for me.

"I don't think he's coming back anytime soon and it'll be sunrise in a few hours." I explained. "We can't stay here. We'll come back later."

"What do you suggest?" He asked. It was my world after all.

"Hopefully my car is where I left it in the parking lot the first night I came here. Before I… um entered your world. We should go back to my place. I can cover the windows to black out the sun in the bedroom and you can sleep there."

He visibly cringed at the thought of being so vulnerable. Why? I thought he wanted to die. It gave me hope that he might be changing his mind.

"I know it doesn't sound ideal. But it's not like there are any vampire slayers lurking in this world or anyone after you. No one even knows you exist." I rambled. "Trust me Godric. I'll keep you safe. You have my word."

He looked at me with even more intensity and took a step closer. His nostrils flared as he came so near I could swear I saw little brown flecks in the irises of his stormy eyes. "Very well. I will trust you… Sookie." What was going through that wise ancient brain of his?

As we rode down the elevator of the empty building a few thoughts struck me. One, there is no Tru-Blood synthetic drink for vampires in this world and I had a vampire who had obviously already gone awhile without sustenance. Two, our hope on getting back to True Blood universe hinged on catching Alan and getting that device from him that obviously controlled the portal between the worlds. What was that thing? It didn't look electronic. More like a magical stone of some sort.

I chanced a sideways glance at Godric who was standing in the elevator backwards facing the back wall like it was the most normal thing in the world. Yea, older vampires obviously missed some of the finer details of modern times.

I smiled to myself. My life may now be wrought with danger and the kind of horrific excitement that could give you a heart attack, but I was living every fangirls dream. I really think I'm making a difference. And here I stood beside a two thousand year old gorgeous vampire, the Godric, who was standing backwards in an elevator, staring at the back wall, on his way to my place of all things.

"Godric?" I mumbled slightly embarrassed. "How long has it been since you... um fed?"

He continued to look at the back wall and didn't answer.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude." Was it considered tacky to ask a vampire about their feeding?

"No, it is an acceptable question given the circumstance." He said dryly. "I consumed some of the synthetic blood last Sunday."

"That was two days ago." That wasn't too bad. From the way he looked I would have thought it was much longer. His face was extremely pale, almost albino looking. His cheeks were slightly sunken in, and if I didn't know better I would say his reactions were off-kilter and slightly delayed. Still much faster than mine, or even most vampires. But for a 2000 year old vampire he seemed off his game.

"No the Sunday before. Nine days ago." He was completely expressionless.

I gasped. He must have known my shock because he finally mustered the resolve to look at me.

"I require very little blood at my age." He said in the gentlest voice, trying to reassure me. His eyes spoke of some deep unnamed regret. "I will not harm you."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Godric." I faced him, my brow knit in concern. "You need blood."

"I will be fine. I have gone longer without." His mouth closed shut and he returned his gaze to the back wall of the elevator signifying the conversation was over.

I clutched my purse. I had somehow managed to hang on to it in all the chaos. It was a good thing too because I just remembered tucked inside of it was the warning label I had pulled off the Tru-Blood bottle after Eric left Merlotte's. I took it hoping to learn something about vampires that wasn't included in the show, but I had completely forgotten about it until now. Maybe I could learn something about how much blood, at least Tru-Blood, a vampire should consume. Godric wasn't looking good and he obviously wasn't going to share the specifics with me.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

****americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
><strong>Take out the spaces


	12. Bite Me!

**Thank YOU:** Thank you **alycenwonder** for beta reading this chapter! Also, thank you **evasmomforever** for looking over the light lemon for me and giving it your thumbs up! And thank you **Royal Ember** for the idea to have True Blood paraphernalia around Sookie's house in our world! And thank you **TexasEx** who listens to me for endless quantities of time as I bombard her with plot ideas. And thank you to the **cashier boy/man at the gas station** who has a decent vampiric stare, thus giving me inspiration! And thank you to my **cat** who bit me and gave me the idea for the chapter title.

**WARNING:** This chapter is censored on this website  
><em>630 words removed<em>

Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!  
>Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)<p>

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****

****Chapter Twelve: Bite Me!****

********×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»********

Eric remembers the exact second it happened. The moment he felt a gut wrenching twist in his stomach when his connection to Godric was lost. He felt like he was falling down a bottomless pit into some unnamed oblivion as the bond with Godric faded, then it was just... gone. Gone! Eric doubled over in his throne chair and clutched his stomach. Every pair of eyes in the club watched his uncharacteristic display of discomfort with some morbid curiosity.

He felt a violent surge of anger as the empty void that was once occupied by Godric's millennium old presence disappeared. He looked out at the crowd of vultures and walking shells who stared back. The music had stopped. The silence was eerie. Such silence that he could hear the beating hearts of the humans that looked at him with big eyes. Even the vampires in the club stared with a mix of trepidation and fascination.

"Out," he muttered in a ragged voice. No one moved. "Leave... NOW..." His voice boomed over the crowd as he rose to his full height and hovered over them, fists clenched, eyes seething with the fire of hell, and fangs bared like dangerous daggers. "**GET OUT!**"

Gasps echoed like a wave over the onlookers and they quickly turned and trampled their way to the door in a frenzied haste to escape the ancient Viking vampire.

Meanwhile, back in Dallas, Godric's nest was about to descend into a chaotic uproar. It began when Isabel, one of the deputy sheriffs, became worried that Godric's meeting had gone on far too long. She cautiously walked up to his office door and put her hand up to knock. But she stopped herself and turned her ear to the door.

She heard two male voices inside, and neither of them was Godric. She stood as still as a statue as she listened.

"You incompetent idiot. I ask you to do one little thing and you failed me!" A voice with an exaggerated southern drawl hissed.

"Master, I apologize! Godric came through the portal with her. He would have killed me."

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to get here so quickly? I was in the middle of a ridiculous dog ritual with the pack master and his mutts two States away. I'm tired of cleaning up your mess." Isabel raised an eyebrow as she listened. She had no idea who the two men were or why they were in Godric's office. But she continued to listened because she needed information.

"Master, I forced the girl into the portal just as you commanded me. I had no way of knowing she was in the company of a 2000 year old vampire. When they both came through I escaped back through the portal which was still open in this location."

"You are valuable to me because you know the future, that's why I turned you. But I could just as easily take that stone away from you and find another sniveling human from your world who has just as much knowledge as you. I WILL NOT MEET THE TRUE DEATH!"

"Yes you could master. You are magnificent and seasoned. But I have one thing those humans don't have. Loyalty to you. I was the one who sought you out and told you what would happen to you."

"True," the southern man chuckled. "However, only because you wanted me to turn you. Now open the portal back up to your world so we can get out of here before someone finds us. I would hate to bloody my clothes."

Isabel reacted instantly. They were about to get away and she needed to stop them and apprehend them. Apparently one of the vampires was from another world and had a way to access it. That is where Godric is. She rammed her shoulder into the door but it was thick and made of steel. Godric had it sound proofed and reinforced several years ago. She ran to her office next door and fished the hidden key out behind the bookshelf. Running back to Godric's office she flung the door open but it was too late. The last remnants of some sort of spiral portal were disappearing in wisps of blue light.

Within minutes phones were ringing all over the nest, staff were running around the rooms in a panic, a scream of a human woman could be heard some where in the nest. Everyone was in a total panic as the news of Godric's disappearance spread.

A red-headed woman ran up to Isabel with the phone, she huffed out of breath. "Isabel. The King of Texas is on line two for you, and Eric is on line one."

She took the phone and nodded to the woman. She would get the call with the King over with first. Eric's call may take a little longer.

"Your Majesty." She said putting the phone to her ear.

"Isabel, is it true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Godric was in a meeting when apparently he was pulled into some type of portal. The target was the woman he was meeting with but it would seem he went in after her to save her. When I arrived there were two men in his office, but they disappeared into thin air, through a portal I'm assuming." She closed her eyes in failure. She scolded herself for not unlocking the door the minute she heard them in there. But how was she to know that they had the ability to disappear through some portal.

"Do we know who they were?"

"No your Majesty. I didn't see their faces."

"I will send over a tracker to assist you. We will find Godric." He offered.

"I'm afraid that will not help. As I said they disappeared into thin air, through some portal."

"Perhaps he can't track them but he is an expert at recognizing scents. It can't hurt to try."

"Okay, thank you your Majesty. We will await his arrival."

She pushed the button on the phone to change the line to line one. "Eric," she said dejected.

"What the fuck happened to my maker Isabel? I can not feel the bond anymore!" Eric's voice lowered. "Is he… is he dead?"

"NO! Oh Gods no Eric! Nothing so heinous, I assure you." She took a deep breath. "It seems Godric has gone through some sort of portal, to where I do not know."

"WHAT?" Eric screamed into the phone. A million thoughts going through his mind. He had only heard of the portal to another world regarding one person. A certain blonde seer telepath. He learned of it when he hid in the trees and ease dropped on her conversation with Ball-sucker.

"Yes, he had a meeting with a supe that was moving to our area. And…"

"What was the name? Of the supe?"

"Sookie Stackhouse," she told him. A rumbling growl could be heard through the phone. "It wasn't the girls fault though. Apparently someone opened a portal in the middle of the meeting and forced her in. Godric went after her to save her and he was pulled through."

"That sounds like something my maker would do." Eric growled.

She finished telling him the story about how she arrived outside the door and the conversation she heard on the other side. "Godric is smart. He'll figure out a way back Eric. If there is a way to that world, then there is a way back."

********×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»********

"This is it." I said to Godric walking through the door. "Please come in."

He tentatively stepped through the front door and looked around. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home." He said turning to face me.

"Well, it's my fault you are here in the first place. It's the least I could do."

He walked further into the room. "This is wondrous indeed. A whole other world. Devoid of vampires no less." He sat on the couch and picked up a pillow, turning it in his hand he looked at it curiously.

"Oh shit!" I screamed running toward him. He had THE pillow in his hands. The one that had Allan Hyde's face sewed on to it.

"What is this Sookie?" He looked up at me with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Um, well that will take some explaining, you see." I said with a red face. He turned and picked up the other pillow with Alexandar Skarsgard's face on it. Dammit! "Okay, well before you freak out and think I'm some sort of stalker let me explain…" I said in a rush. "You see in this world there is a TV show."

"A TV show of what?"

"Well, it's called True Blood. We think it might be showing the future in your world."

"We?"

"Yes me and my Gran. My Gran from your world. Anyway, that's how I knew about your death. That's how I knew you would meet the sun. And that's how I knew your death would not serve the purpose you intended."

He frowned. "I would like to see this TV Show True Blood."

"Of course, of course. I have every episode on DVD." I ran to the entertainment center and picked up a stack of DVD's which immediately slipped out of my hands and scattered all over the floor in front of him. I bent over and picked one up. "Um, see this one is from season 2. It has a picture of you on it. Or rather the actor who plays you."

He took the DVD in his hands and looked it over. "He looks younger than me. But the resemblance is uncanny."

"Oh yea I know. But he looks more like you now. I think he's 24 years old this year. How old were you when you were… um… turned?"

"I do not know. It was so long ago. But I was younger than 24."

"I better start blacking out the windows in the bedroom." I said nervously fiddling my thumbs.

"I will help." He rose to his feet and walked up to me, standing half an arms length away. Do vampires always stand in your personal space like that?

"Okay," I giggled. "Thanks." My face was still red as he followed me into the bedroom. My mind started singing: Godric's in my bedroom! Godric's in my bedroom!

"You are a fan of this actor who plays me on TV?"

"Oh yes, he's hot, I'm totally in lo…" I stopped myself. Dammit! "Yea, he's good." I said turning to look at him.

He was grinning some devious shit eating grin that I thought I'd never see on his face. Was he flirting with me? I smiled as I pulled the curtains closed tight over the windows and walked to the closet to get some blankets and sheets to hang over them. I was limping from the gash on my knee. I needed to get cleaned up but getting the windows blacked out before sunrise was the priority at the moment.

"I will be right back," I said leaving him to tack up a corner of the blanket. I walked into the living room and snatched up my purse.

Reaching in I took out the label I had previously taken off the Tru-Blood bottle in Merlotte's. Carefully unfolding the label I read it.

Directions:  
>Shake vigorously, remove cap, heat in microwave on high for 1 minute.<br>Cover opening and shake well before serving.

Warning:  
>Scientific studies have confirmed that consuming synthetic blood as a substitute to real blood is safe, healthy, and even recommended to maintain all the normal mental and bodily functions of a vampire. However, the manufacturer takes no responsibility in the unlikely event a vampire looses vitality, strength, or a lack of sated hunger as a result of consuming Tru-Blood.<p>

Recommended Consumption amounts:  
>Newly Risen … … … Up to a case a day<br>2 weeks – 2 years … 3-4 bottles a day  
>2 – 100 years … … ..2-3 bottles a day<br>100 – 250 years … …1-2 bottles a day  
>250 + years … … … Varies<br>It is not recommended to go more than 5 days without consuming synthetic blood no matter your age. If you experience extreme paleness of skin, trembling muscles, inability to focus, or any other symptoms please consume a bottle immediately.

I knew it. Godric really needed blood. He looked awful. It has been nine days since he's fed. Why does he insist on doing this to himself. I stomped back into the bedroom.

"Um, Godric?" I said standing in the doorway. "I hate to bring this up again. But you really need blood, and well…" I looked down at my bloody leg and held it up.

He stopped what he was doing and raked his eyes down to my leg, his pupils slightly dilating and his nostrils flaring. "I will be fine." He said turning back around and resuming his work.

"No, I insist. Didn't your mama ever teach you it's bad to waste food?"

He looked back over at me with a grin and started laughing. It was the most wonderful sound I've ever heard! His entire face was smiling, even his eyes! "I do not remember my mama." He teased.

"Well, I mean it's already there bleeding. And I'm offering. It'd be rude manners to refuse." Maybe a guilt trip would work.

"It has been two years since I have had human blood." He muttered hoarsely, all humor gone from his voice.

I walked over to the bed and laid down, bringing my feet to rest on the bed's edge. "I insist. Besides, if you don't the blood will get on my bed sheets."

He stepped closer to me, standing over me at the edge of the bed and looking back and forth between my face and leg. "I am not sure you know what you are offering, little one." He said in the softest voice.

"I know exactly what I'm offering." Hello… number one True Blood fanatic here. _LICK ME!_

"The experience is not as simple as sustenance."

Tongue on me… "Mhm." I nodded. I held my leg out to him slightly. "I am aware. I know you must be hungry and I don't like seeing you that way. I will do this for you Godric." It will be so hard to do such a thing but I think I'll manage.

He stepped forward pressing his knees up against the bed and wrapped his hands around my calf. _Ah!_

"You think you understand. But I must be honest with you Sookie. I have wanted to taste you since I first laid eyes on you." He muttered bringing his nose closer to my leg. "And that is not all I have wanted to do." Before I could respond he was leaning over me and his tongue was gliding up my calf. Oh hot damn!

**5 minutes later…**

Godric's tongue trailed down my inner thigh as he followed the last streak of dried blood that was there. His eyes were still locked on mine in a fierce gaze of liquid fire that nearly took my breath away. I could not fathom the thoughts that danced in the depths of his smoldering eyes as they were quickly brewing into a thunderous storm of desire the likes of which I have never witnessed.

One of his hands reached under the thigh he was currently occupied with and wrapped around cupping the top of my quad just below my shorts. The other trailed up the other leg under my shorts, ever so slowly. It inched underneath the waist band of my panties, not even touching anything private. He moved it straight out the top of my shorts and rested his palm below my naval, with fingers spread. His arm snaked right under my pants.

I don't even think he realized where his hands were. I tried to tell myself that this was a necessity but it was quickly becoming too much for me to tolerate as every inch of my body screamed out like a hungry wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE ALERT:<strong> The rest of this chapter is censoried as per the terms for use on fanfiction .net. You can read the entire chapter in its full grown up version on my wordpress website: **americanandroidblog. wordpress .com **(take out the spaces). Or you can go to my profile page and follow the link there.

_630 words removed_

_I apologize for the inconvenience, the story will continue with censorship..._

* * *

><p>I nearly came unglued when he started <strong><span><em>(censor)<em>**.

"I apologize." He whispered opening his haze filled eyes to look at me again. "I became carried away. You are… incredible. And it has been so long." He put his face back to my thigh and inhaled deeply. He had not moved his hands.

My breath was ragged. Was I really about to say what I think I was? "Godric, you need to drink." I pushed my thigh against his face like a ho.

"No." He turned his head back to me. His face hovered ever so close to my **_(censor)_**.

"You look pale. You have to eat. I don't mind. I'm actually curious what it will be like. You'll be doing me a favor."

"Sookie." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Bite Me!

He slowly turned his head back to my **_(censor)_**,

I let out a small moan, and he looked into my eyes as he continued to **_(censor)_**

His hand which still **_(censor)_**

Godric started **_(censor)_**

Both of his hands **_(censor)_**

I **_(censor)_**

"You are so very beautiful." He whispered softly. "And quite innocent."

I **_(censor)_**

He waited a few seconds before speaking. "You have no idea how much I want to do just that and **_(censor)_**

"I'm not complaining."

"No, you do not understand. I used my gift. I became too swept up in the moment." I had no idea what he was talking about. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed raggedly as he gathered himself. "I do not wish to take advantage of you right now."

"Godric, it's okay. Whatever you did I enjoyed myself." I smiled at him. Why did he beat himself up so much?

"You forgive me for my actions?" He seemed surprised, but his facial expression was also pleased and dare I say… happy?

"As long as you promise to use your gift or whatever you call it on me again."

He chuckled as he looked down into my eyes. He shifted to the side of me and laid on his elbow looking at me. Damn he was gorgeous.

"Sookie Stackhouse…" He began looking at me with some sort of reverence. "What are you? I have never met a woman such as you. You are not human, at least not fully."

"Oh where do I begin." I said turning on my side to face him. "Telepath and part fairy that's suppose to live 1000's of years."

"What?" He said lifting his head off his hand and staring at me surprised. "Fairies are a myth."

"Nope, I'm one. And I can read human minds." I winced a little at the pain in my still gashed up knee.

He immediately sat up and put his finger to his fang. Grabbing my leg he rubbed his pierced digit on my wound as well as the bite mark he had left on my inner thigh.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

"You are welcome, beautiful." He grinned before pulling his shirt off over his head. Oh Holy Hell. He was yum… He laid back down beside me, both our heads on the pillow. He seemed almost completely changed since I first spoke to him at the beginning of the night. "I must sleep. The dawn is upon us." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Have a good sleep Godric."

A content expression fell on his face and his eyes closed ever so slowly as he still faced me. I stared at his face for the longest time. He was so handsome.

****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****

****A/N: ****Godric gives you his vampiric stare. "Thank you for your review." He purrs stepping closer to you.

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p> 


	13. Ancient Brains

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****

**Chapter Thirteen: Ancient Brains**

********×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»********

**Eric**

For all his centuries of hunting, cunning, and unrelenting cleverness, Eric was at a complete loss. He was unable to figure out the identity of the man he had seen on the video feed at Sookie's drop point on the day she apparently went to Dallas. That was eleven nights ago, and he was growing frustrated and impatient. Not one other human had turned up murdered. There was no doubt in Eric's mind the man he saw was the serial killer Sookie had mentioned in her last note, and he was sure the note the man took gave detailed information about her knowledge of him. It was obvious by the man's reaction. He slammed his fist down in exasperation on the desk as he went through Bon Temps police reports that he glamoured from a bald deputy. He was determined to find the killer. Who are you, you little bastard? It definitely was not this Jason Stackhouse, the police departments main suspect. Sookie's brother seemed harmless and frankly, dumber than a box of rocks.

Eric growled in frustration. Now the killer knows that Sookie is aware of who he is. And depending on what the note said, he may be aware that she left it for a vampire, he thought to himself. The murderer can't hide forever. Eric will find him. He has to! Sookie will be in immediate danger if she returns. Eric shook his head. No, _when_ she returns. Her and Godric _will_ return! He could not loose that hope.

He could not loose his maker or the mysterious woman he had grown fond of. He was tired of loss, tired of loosing those he loved, he would not loose the maker he shared 1000 years of faith and love with or the woman who he was sure was his destiny for the next 1000. As much as Eric denied his capacity for love he did love Godric. His maker was the only one in 1000 years who could bare the full force of his fierce love. The Viking loved too hard. That is why he chose to not love at all. To bury it deep, lest it make him weak. He even held back from his child Pamela. Godric's loss would wound him beyond all measure.

They have only been gone for 24 hours, apparently sucked through a portal leading to a strange new world. The gods only know what sort of twisted hell of a place they are in. Eric suddenly had a disturbing thought of a world where the sun never set. He imagined his maker hiding in a cave and shaking in pain from the never ending bleeds. He shook the nightmarish thought away.

No progress had been made on the investigation regarding the two vampires over heard in Godric's office right after his disappearance either. Eric knew one was Ball-sucker, a young vampire from Sookie's world. The other vampire was obviously his maker, but they had no leads on who he could be, only that he lived two states away from Texas. That included Arizona, Colorado, Utah, Kansas, Missouri, Tennessee, and Mississippi. It was too large of an area to cover. If Sookie were there with Eric she could use her mystifying powers of sight to figure it out, he thought. He was sure she would know. What a woman! Some day she would be his woman.

He had one advantage. Alan was completely unaware of what Eric knew. This may work in his benefit.

There was one thing about the conversation between the two vampires, relayed by Isabel, that intrigued Eric, more than intrigued, it gave him a shudder to think of the implications. The elder vampire, this maker of Alan, had mentioned werewolves. His mind darkened as he assumed something he had dared not think about in decades. This creature could be linked to the death of his human family who was killed by a pack of werewolves. That pack controlled by an ancient and anonymous vampire. Sookie was not the only one who seemed to know the future. Ball-sucker did too. Perhaps Eric would eventually seek his vengeance on the cold blooded killer who caused him so much sorrow. His eyebrows raised in realization. Yes. That makes perfect sense. This unknown vampire was inexplicably linked to Eric and his maker. Why else would he be interfering at Godric's nest. Without Sookie in their lives the murdering vampire would have the upper hand and be able to thwart him, or worse deliver the true death to both him and Godric. He was ancient enough to make a good go of it, older than Eric himself.

Eric was beginning to realize the situation was much deeper and more profound than he imagined. Sookie was the missing link to the puzzle and without her he may never have the answers. He would never let this woman go. One who saved his maker from his depression, and eventual suicide as she claimed she could, and one who would deliver him the root of his anguish and grief from a millennium long hunt.

Eric was tired of thinking of disparaging thoughts, tired of sitting and waiting, tired of feeling helpless. He was not accustomed to these feelings. He opened his laptop and loaded the video of Sookie. The one where she pleasured herself in his name. Cried out for him in longing.

He watched her close her eyes in ecstasy as she touched herself. "You do not have to do that lover," he sighed. "I will gladly pleasure you as you have never been pleasured." He didn't blame her for being wary of him. He was aware of his own character. Any creature in their right mind would tread lightly around him. But oh how he wished she would not run away from him. She would not regret it if she was his. He longed to touch her. Even when he had approached her at Merlotte's he had refrained from laying one finger on her silky skin. She was so close, inches away, and it was almost unbearable.

The door rudely flung open and his child Pamela was standing before him with a smirk. He loved that smirk. "What do you want Pam?" He tried to sound irritated at her abrupt interruption. Truthfully though, he was grateful of any distraction.

"A new vampire has moved to the area. He has come to present himself to his sheriff."

"Who is he?" Eric sat up straighter. Vampires rarely just moved on a whim to a new area unless they knew the sheriff in charge. Eric narrowed his eyes with no doubt in his mind that this had something to do with the recent events that plagued him.

"No idea. Never seen him before." Pam put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "He says his name is Carl and _claims_ he's from California."

"Send him in." Eric leaned back in his chair and folded his hands into a pyramid in front of his chest.

He watched silently a few minutes later as Pam escorted Carl from California into his office. Except it wasn't Carl from California. It was him, the young vampire from Sookie's world. He recognized him from the night he had overheard their conversation outside Sookie's house. What sort of game was this vampire and his maker playing? Eric knew the advantage of having more knowledge than anyone was aware of would come in handy. This newcomer had made a fatal error in judgement. Eric was sure he was the key to returning Godric and Sookie.

********×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»********

********Godric********

Godric's eyes opened suddenly and abruptly from his daytime slumber. He looked around as he laid in the large bed. He was shrouded in almost complete darkness. It looked as if Sookie had attached some sort of post extensions to the poles of the headboard and footboard and draped a thick black curtain all the way around the perimeter of the bed and over the top. It gave it the appearance of a canopy bed. It actually looked very nice and she obviously put a lot of care into it.

Even though the window in the bedroom was completely covered by sheets and blankets this canopy bed would protect him if the sun's rays were blasting into the room. He pulled the curtain aside slightly to peek into the room and saw the sheets and blankets were gone from the window. There was some sort of black-out cover blind pulled down completely over it. She must have gone to the store and got one after she fixed up the bed. Or she already had it somewhere in the house and installed it.

He was aware of the warm body pressed against him and the deep rhythmic sighs against the side of his chest. His acute vampire senses honed in on every detail and sensation. Her mouth was so close to his nipple and her hot breath caressed him there. The fingertips of one soft hand was tickling the fine trail of hair that extended downward in a dark strip below his naval. She smacked her lips in her sleep which caused them to brush against his skin as her face nuzzled into him. The sensation sent shivers of delight and longing through him.

He felt a surge of desire as he remembered their encounter from the morning before. The taste of her, oh the sweet taste of her as he caressed his tongue over every inch of her leg greedily! She had no idea the joy and excitement he felt as her life filled him. And how he had fed from her inner thigh, the most intimate way to feed. Almost four centuries since I have sank fang in thigh, he thought. And never to a woman who stirred him so profoundly.

He sighed remembering the feel of her skin on his hands and face. The savory smell of her pleasure as it filled all his senses and how it nearly sent him over the edge. How he wanted every bit of her as his need for her took over. In that moment he was nearly lost as his fierce gaze of seduction captured her, willing her to give into her desire for him. She wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her, even before he unleashed his dark gift. His control had wavered, his need was so great, and he didn't even feel shame for it. He felt... thrill. He felt wild and reckless and he loved the feeling. She would never know how difficult it was for him to cage his inner animal. How close he had come to diving into her in a frenzy of reckless abandon.

He could not, would not dare end his life now. Those feelings seemed so long ago, so far away, so small and insignificant. There was so much more than he imagined. There was a whole other world to explore and he was presently in it. He wondered if he had the capacity within himself to shape a new and better vampire society in this world which was devoid of supernatural phenomenon. One based off ideals of honor and ancient values of his kind that he held sacred rather than the sacrilege and carnage that his race continued to adhere to more fervently as the ages passed. He would have to ponder it more. For now, he knew he had to get back to his world. He could not leave his child, Eric. If he embarked on any new journey it would be with his progeny.

There were other reasons why he wanted to live. Sookie. She gave him cause to want to live, to want to explore new frontiers with her at his side. She mentioned she would live 1000's of years. He would never have to go through the pain of losing a companion such as her. At least not to age, not for a very long time. She was as fragile as any human though. It would take so much to protect her and he was willing to provide it. He felt a thrill course through him at the thought of having a long term companion, one who not only could be his lover but also... Before he could finish that thought and think too much about it the warm bundle pressed against him stirred.

"Godric?" Came Sookie's sleepy voice. "Are you awake?"

He looked at her face as she turned up to blink at him. "Yes, I am awake," he whispered gently, raising his hand to caress her cheek.

She sat up quickly when she realized she was sprawled against his bare chest. "Oh, sorry. I must have cuddled up to you in my sleep. I wasn't trying to..."

"It is quite all right." His features softened in contentment as he propped himself up on his elbow and gazed at her, unaware of the intensity in his eyes. "It was a pleasant surprise awakening to your warmth."

Sookie smiled nervously at him as she averted her eyes to her hands. She was thinking about what happened before the sun had risen and it made him grin his trade-mark lop-sided smile in silent knowing. He tried to push the thought out of his head that he wanted more. He wanted to relive yesterday, and he wanted to experience so much more with this beautiful woman. The things he could do to her, if only she knew.

"Um," she began shyly, unable to hide her own pleased expression. "I figured tonight we could maybe watch some of the True Blood shows that you asked about." Their eyes met and even in the dark he could see the tinge of blush that was still on her cheeks and smell the blood as it rose to the surface of her skin. "You'll probably be able to figure out a way to prevent bad things better than me anyway. You are 2000 years old after all. There must be a wealth of knowledge and problem solving ability rolling around in that ancient brain of yours."

"Do not underestimate yourself, little one. From what you have told me it would seem that you have altered much. You have made a difference, and I am impressed with what you have accomplished."

"Thanks. But preventing a bar raid and catching a couple of drainers isn't exactly monumental. I guess the maenad would have been a big headache but it would have all worked out in the end. Maybe Eric has caught Renee by now. I left him note." She never did tell him about Bill Compton.

He sat up and scooted close to her pulling her to face him. She looked back down at her hands nervously. "Making contact with Eric, a 1000 year old vampire, was very brave. Especially from one that has lived their entire life in a world devoid of vampires and all supernatural things." He put his hand on her chin and lifted her face. "And you have given me reason enough to live. Not only to just live but to want to celebrate my life and the possibilities of the future."

She blinked. "I have?" She mumbled in a cracked voice. "What reason?"

He looked around dramatically as if they were standing on a tall mountain looking at the Earth's horizon and sky. "This world." He sighed with regret at the thought of leaving his child. "And Eric." His eyes locked back on hers. "And you." His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke his last reason. He ghosted his thumb across her chin.

"Me?" She nearly gasped.

He chuckled. "Let us go and watch this True Blood television show."

He was gone in a flash and behind her on the other side of the bed pulling the curtain open and letting in the yellow light from a bedside lamp wash over the darkness of the interior. He held his hand out to her and she put her palm in his as she tried not look at his bare chest looming over her. It wasn't hard to notice his fully extended fangs as he pulled her into a standing position, and he was making no effort to hide it from her. In fact, she thought he quite enjoyed it like he was showing off. Godric seemed to have so many sides to him, and she was sure there were so many others she had yet to discover.

********×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×» ****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»********

**A/N: **You are walking along a river at midnight minding your own damn business when suddenly...  
>Eric and Godric swoosh down and land on either side of you.<br>"I read that review you left about me last chapter," Eric says smugly.  
>They close in on you and Godric's fangs click out, "So descriptive, so intense, so..."<br>Eric interrupts. "My maker is trying to say you had us at your first word when you wrote _OMG!_"

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p> 


	14. Let's Get Stoned!

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Fourteen: Let's Get Stoned!**

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»****ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

We were sitting on the couch and Godric had purposefully sat as close to me as he could, his leg pressed against mine. I was painfully aware that he still had not gotten dressed. He was only wearing a pair of trousers with his bare feet on the floor.

I had skipped through many parts of the series since much of it had happened already and the maenad debacle had been prevented. We were currently watching the part when Eric was telling Bill Compton he required TV Sookie's services in Dallas.

"So who is this Bill Compton? I do not recognize him." Godric said leaning into me and whispering in my ear.

"Oh," I said, slightly turning my head but unable to look at him because his face was still leaning into me so closely. My cheeks flushed. "He is… well he was supposed to me my… um lover."

"Which obviously did not occur." Godric said triumphantly.

I leaned back away from him and turned my head, narrowing my eyes, our faces inches apart. "And how do you know if he was or not?"

He tilted his head which reminded me of a puppy evaluating the strange behavior of a human. He was trying to find the right words without offending me. "My sense of smell is quite good. You are innocent." He looked back to the television but his irises quickly glanced at me through the corner of his eyes.

My jaw dropped. "Are you trying to say you can…" My voice dropped to a whisper. "Oh, you smell that I'm a..." I can't believe that I forgot vampires could smell virginity. It was a part of both the show and book cannon. I have been so stressed out lately it completely slipped my mind. I suddenly felt self conscious.

He looked back to me, the corner of one side of his mouth turning upward. "Yes," he said matter of factly.

I cleared my throat. "Looks like the show is over. I'll go put in the next one." I stood up and walked to the entertainment center.

"Where is this Bill Compton? If he did not become your lover or inform Sophie-Ann of you…"

I turned quickly and faced him. "Oh, well… I sorta," I took a deep breath. "I kinda staked him."

His fangs clicked out. Oh god, he was pissed. A 2000 year old vampire pissed. "You are full of surprises little one." He said in a velvet voice.

I was staring at him like a deer caught in headlights and his lips quivered in amusement. I saw a familiar hint of smoldering lust in his smoky eyes as he leered at me with some sort of new respect. What was going through that mind of his?

We watched the shows for a while in silence. I would fast forward through irrelevant parts that involved other characters, but we continued in silence until the rooftop scene.

I found that I had tears trailing down my face watching this scene that I had watched so many times before. But now it was different. Now I saw it with new eyes. I had come to care about the vampire sitting beside me.

The next thing I knew Godric's hand was on mine, pulling the remote away with his other palm. He paused the video, his body pressed against mine. He was leaning in closely and lifting my chin with his hand until our eyes met.

His face was solemn, thoughtful, and calm. "Please do not cry little one," he whispered, his breath brushing against my lips. "I will not meet the true death, not now." He raised his hand and brushed a wisp of hair behind my ear.

I felt emotionally exhausted. It wasn't just the TV show, or even watching Godric die. It was everything. It was being thrust into the True Blood world and feeling so much pressure to make things right. It was my questions about who I truly was and my very own identity. It was my conflicted feelings about both Godric and Eric. How is it possible for a woman to fall for two men? I felt like I was going to melt into a pile when I saw Eric at Merlotte's and now here I am with Godric having very carnal desires for him.

And it wasn't just my love life, or lack there of. It was the constant danger I felt like I was in. Up until this point, before Godric came into my life, I had felt so alone in everything. These tears had been a long time coming, and they started flowing harder right in front of the ancient vampire.

He seemed to understand the overwhelming weight that I had been carrying. He pulled me into his lap, and my face fell into his shoulder as I let go of it all. There he silently held me tightly as his hand caressed my hair. I felt his chest begin to rumble like a very loud purring kitten as he tried to calm me. Vampires… I hiccupped with a half sob, half chuckle.

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Eric glared at the vampire sitting in front of him in his office, Pamela standing behind this so called Carl from California. She didn't know what was going on but she knew Eric so well that she didn't have to be told that the newcomer was not a friend. She stared at him arrogantly with her hands on her hips as she towered over the sitting vampire. She and Eric definitely had the upper hand.

"Um," Carl/Alan said when he sensed Eric wasn't going to speak first. "So yea, I just recently moved to the area. So I thought I'd come and present myself." He laughed nervously and held his hands out, glancing over at Pam who was peering down at him. "Here I am."

Eric continued to hold his hands in front of his chest like a pyramid as he assessed Ball-sucker. It was barely even noticeable, the slightest movement of Eric's eyes as he flicked them at Pam. She stepped forward and put her hands on Alan's shoulders to hold him down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alan protested looking at Pam, trying to get up but unable to move against the strength of a vampire who was at least a century older than him.

Then Eric was looming over him as he stood at his full height like a vicious carnivore with fangs fully extended. Alan yelped at the sudden proximity of the Viking and leaned back in his chair.

"Guys," he said with a laugh, holding his hands up in the customary surrender pattern. "I'm just a regular vampire here on a routine meet and greet."

Half an hour later the three of them were in Eric's dungeon in the bowels of Fangtasia. The young vampire was stripped down to his whitie-tighties and dangling from the ceiling with his wrists wrapped in silver chain.

Eric was pushing a silver-tipped wooden stake against the skin of Ball-suckers chest which elicited a painful scream from him.

"Please," he shouted. "I've told you everything I know. Just don't kill me." Alan had already spilled the beans over his attempt to kidnap Sookie.

"Why are you really here?" Eric sneered.

"My maker commanded me. He sent me here to get close to you. I don't know why he's so obsessed with you and Godric. I thought it was because you eventually kill him but there's something more! He needs Godric for something. I don't know what."

Eric's eyes widened. "Who is he?"

"Russell Edgington, he's the king of Mississippi. I swear I don't know what his plan is. I'm scared shitless of him. He turned me against my will when I came to this wor…" Alan closed his mouth realizing he had revealed too much.

"When you came to this world…" Eric finished for him. "Yes, I know all about the other world that you and Sookie come from." Pam had been digging through Alan's discarded clothes while Eric interrogated him.

"I found this in his pocket." She said smugly, handing a stone type item to Eric that seemed almost as fragile as glass.

"What is this?" Eric hissed holding it up to Alan. "Another treasure your maker wants to add to his collection? Will he display it beside my human father's crown?" Eric nearly screamed the last part in a fierce growl which made Alan cower in fear.

"Please, that's priceless." Alan begged.

"Yes, I know your maker is the one who killed my human family a millennium ago. Why did he do it? Was it just to have a trophy? He took my father's crown." Eric was shaking in rage.

Alan closed his eyes, nearly overwhelmed by fright. "I don't know why he killed them. I think it was to feed his werewolves. Your father had goats. The crown was just as a bonus."

"He killed my family over goats?" Eric snarled incredulously, hardly able to believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know why Russell Edgington does the things he does." Alan dribbled. "Please, that is a treasure but not a trophy. Be careful with it!"

Eric looked at the stone in his hand and his lip curled up in disdain. In a blind rage he threw it against the wall with every bit of his 1000 years of vampire strength. The stone shattered against the wall sending down a reign of sparkling glass shards.

"Idiot!" Alan screamed outraged. "That's the portal stone. Now your precious maker can never return to this world!"

Eric's jaw drooped open as he stared at the shattered mess on the ground. No! He rushed to Alan at vampire speed, his hand on his throat. "Why did you not tell me?" He growled.

"I was trying. I was about to, but you shattered it before I could." The young vampire croaked.

Eric released Alan and staggered away from him. He fell to his knees and put his face in his hands. He has just trapped Godric and Sookie in the other world. He had the means to get them home in his hand seconds ago and he destroyed it.

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Godric and I had finished the first two seasons of True Blood and I didn't want to spend all night watching the shows. An idea struck me.

"Hey, why don't we go to Alan Ball's office and snoop around. I saw a device in his hands that I think controls the portal back to your world. Maybe we can find something in his office. We have to at least try."

"I agree," He said. "Let us not get our hopes up. However, in the event we find a way back we should take these DVD's with us."

I went into the bedroom and found the old backpack I used in college. Coming back in the living room, I started stuffing it with the True Blood DVD's.

He got up and took the bag from my hand, holding it open while I put the DVD's inside. "You mentioned that before you came to my world you did not possess the power of telepathy?"

"That's right," I said glancing up at him momentarily. "I was just a regular girl as far as I know."

"Do you possess telepathy now that you have returned?"

I nodded. "Even though I can't read your mind I can sense your presence. It's sorta like a void hovering near me."

"That could be advantageous, sensing approaching vampires. It is an extraordinary gift."

"Okay, that's all the DVD's. Let's head over to the studio and see if we can find anything. Even a clue would be helpful."

An hour later we were standing outside the studio which was completely dark. Everyone had gone home for the night and the building was locked up.

"What now?" I said, my shoulders slumping over in defeat.

"That window," Godric said pointing to a third story pane of glass. "That is the window to the office we arrived in when we came through the doorway to this world."

"Can you fly like Eric?" I asked, my eyebrows rising excitedly.

"Yes, I can," he replied, stepping close to me and putting his hands on my waist.

"Oh… Uh…" I stuttered. He pinned my body flush against his hard muscles and wrapped his arms around me in a tight cocoon. I let out a gasp of air and saw his grin as it disappeared beside my face.

"I will lift your legs around my waist so you do not fall," he breathed hoarsely into my ear.

"Oh, okay." I gasped as he slid his hands under my thighs and lifted me. With my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs circling his waist, I felt us rise in the air toward the third story window. I tried not to fidget at the excitement that was overwhelming me as I was wrapped around him.

"I will not drop you," he said tightening his hold on me.

A few seconds later we were hovering beside the closed window. "What now?" I said.

His leg lifted, and he kicked the window with ease, making the glass shatter. He kicked a few more times at stray pieces of glass that still clung to the frame. Then we were inside.

I slid down his body and looked up at him, my hands still on his shoulders. "We better have a look around."

"Yes," he said not letting go of my waist.

I tore my gaze away and walked over to the desk while he turned to look through a cabinet.

After about five minutes of searching I came across a locked drawer on Alan's desk. "Godric," I said trying to rattle it open. "This drawer is locked."

He walked over and easily yanked the wooden drawer out. The contents spilled onto the floor, and laying on top was a very ornate golden case with jewels around the edge.

"That looks interesting." I picked it up and sat it on the desk.

"It reminds me of a painting I have seen before. When I was in Rome, before I was turned, my maker had a painting that he said was created centuries earlier. It was of the mythical fairies."

I looked over at him. "Was a box like this in the painting?"

"No," he said running his fingers over a large sapphire jewel on the corner. "But the design is the same style of other items in the painting."

I unclasped the latch and opened the box. There were three indentations in soft cotton like material, and two of them were filled with glass like stones, the third was empty. The stones looked the very same as the one Alan used to open the portal.

"These are the portal stones!" I gasped picking one up and holding it in my hand. It was much heavier than it looked.

"The young vampire must still have the third one." Godric ran his fingers over the empty spot where the third stone should lay.

"I have no idea how to use it." I turned it in my hand. The center of it was brighter and then the darker edges. When I looked closely I saw that it was swirling mesmerizingly like a galaxy in the night sky.

He picked the other one up. "These devices are imbued with magic. Very likely you need only think of the location you wish the portal to open to."

"Okay," I said closing my eyes. "I'll try."

The stone glowed with a white light momentarily and a wisp of blue swirl appeared in front of us. But as quickly as it was there it was gone. I tried again and nothing happened.

Godric held the other stone out and the same thing happened when he tried to open the portal.

"I think they're burnt out." I said exasperated.

"Sookie, you possess fairy magic. Perhaps, if you use them both together they will work with what little energy is left in them."

"Okay," I said taking the other stone that he was holding out to me. "I'll try."

I had one stone in each hand and touched them together. It seemed like the right thing to do. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my Gran's house in the True Blood world. Both stones flickered with a white light and the blue swirl of the portal began to form until it grew into a full size doorway.

I laughed. "It worked!" but my smile soon turned to a frown as the doorway began to flicker. The stones were just too burnt out. I mustered all my concentration to stabilize the portal with my fairy spark. Those lessons from Claudine had come in handy.

"Godric go through! I don't know how much longer I can hold the portal open." I was starting to feel physically drained and on the verge of collapsing.

"No," he shouted over the wind that was swirling around in the small space causing leaflets of paper to fly through the air. "I will not go without you!"

The air around us crackled. "I will be right behind you. Take the pack and case and go!" He hesitated. "I promise Godric. I'm right behind you."

He gritted his teeth but he picked up the backpack and ornate case that the stones were in and walked to the portal. He took one last glance back at me and his brow creased in worry. Then he stepped through.

My entire body was trembling as I staggered toward the portal. It began to flicker again as the last of the energy drained from both the stones and me. I held my breath and jumped through. My last morbid thought was that the wormhole would fail while I was in it and collapse on me. Then I would be dead. I held my breath until I was spit out the other end, gentle hands catching me and easing me to the ground.

**×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**** ℰ****ღ****Ş****ღ****ℊ ****×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Eric stumbles toward the review room naked. "Lover, I'm hurt."  
>He falls across the legendary review room bed and moans, his eyelids half open.<br>"Quick. I need blood, a review, and…" He winks at you mischievously and his fangs slide out.

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p> 


	15. A Psycho, A Fairy, and A Banana Peel

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Fifteen: A Psycho, A Fairy, and A Banana Peel**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

"Sookie," Godric said reaching down and pulling me to my feet. "Are you injured?"

I looked down at my body, a portal stone still in each hand. "No," I shook my head. "I don't think so. Are we back in the True Blood world?"

He looked around at the surroundings. We were in the front yard of my Gran's house. The exact location I was picturing in my mind. "Yes, I believe we are. I can feel Eric's presence over our bond."

"Will he come here looking for you?" I gasped.

"No," he said. "The maker-child bond does not work in that manner. We can not track each other. The bond only allows us to feel each other's presence and emotions."

"Does he know you're back?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded grinning. "He is worried, angry, and overjoyed. I imagine when the connection was severed he assumed I had met the true death."

"You should go to him at Fangtasia and let him know you're all right." I could only imagine that Eric had been tearing this world apart trying to figure out what happened to Godric. I knew how much he loved his maker.

"I will go speak to him and we will return here."

"Okay," I said nervously looking at my hands. Two delicious vampires around me at once? How was I going to handle that?

"What has you so unnerved little one?" Godric stepped closer to me and took my hand in his.

I shrugged. "You know. I haven't exactly met Eric face to face yet. Well, at least not officially. Merlotte's didn't count since he was acting like he had no idea who I was."

"I see," Godric chuckled. "I am positive that it is not the first time my child has laid his eyes on you. I taught him to be clever and cunning." He looked up at the house. "There is an elderly human watching us out of the window."

I turned to look and smiled. "That's my Gran. She's probably been worried sick about me. I should go talk to her. Then I think I will go to the shack and see if Eric took care of the serial killer I told you about."

"I do not smell any scents here except the elderly woman. No one has been here in days. However, perhaps it would be wise to wait until Eric and I return instead of going to the shack in the dark by yourself."

"No one knows about the shack except Eric. It's in the middle of nowhere. It'll only take a few minutes to run inside and check. I'll be fine." Godric could be gone for hours for all I knew and it was important for me to find out Rene's status. I needed to know if I should be wary or if Eric had taken care of the slimy little bastard.

Godric's hesitated before speaking. "As you wish _my_ beautiful Sookie. If you are sure."

My lips parted in surprise when I heard him say 'my.' Did Godric just claim me as his? It was so subtle but I decided not to mention it for the time being.

Like my silence mattered though. The vampire was so adept at reading body language I didn't have to say a word. The corners of his mouth turned upward in unspoken acknowledgement of my thoughts. It struck me that Godric wasn't claiming me but rather he wanted to see my reaction to his words. If I didn't know better I'd say he saw me as an exhilarating challenge. What I would give to be able to read vampire minds.

He reached out and ran the back of his hand down my cheek then he was gone, launching himself in the sky like a rocket. I craned my neck to the stars and watched him disappear within seconds. Show off!

I turned and walked to the house. Gran was already running down the porch steps. "Oh Sookie! Oh Sookie!"

"Gran! I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"You've been gone two weeks! Why didn't you call over the last few days. I've been worried sick." She grabbed a hold of my neck and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry Gran. I sort of got pulled into the other world. We just now found a way back."

"I'm so glad you're safe. That vampire came around like you said he might. Boy, he is one handsome fellow."

"Eric Northman came here?" I gasped.

"Yes, but don't you worry dear. I didn't let him glimmer me."

"Its glamour Gran," I laughed. "What did he want?"

"Wanted to know where you'd gone off to. I told him you were out of town. He seemed quite worried. Quick let's get inside before the monsters get us."

"Gran." I said exasperated. "There aren't any monsters around. Besides one sniff that Godric was here and they will run for miles."

"That boy?" Gran's face was questioning and her mouth was open wide.

"Oh yes Gran. That boy is a 2000 year old vampire."

"Oh my! How extraordinary." She put her hand on her chin in thought. "I wonder if he was in the South during the war."

"You will have to ask him. He's coming back tonight with Eric."

"Oh dear lord, we're having company? Why didn't you say so? I need to go tidy up!" She started bustling back to the house at a quick pace. You'd think her pot roast was on fire.

"Hey Gran, I have to go somewhere but I'll be back in a few minutes to help you. I shouldn't be gone long at all."

She stopped and turned, her tone becoming firm and scolding. "Where in the world are you going this time of night?"

"I just want to go see if Eric responded to my note. It's only a short drive then I'll come right back." I tried to assure her.

"Well, okay," she said worried. "But hurry back dear. You probably haven't had a decent meal in two weeks." I was pretty hungry to be honest. "I'll whip something up for you to eat when you get back."

A few minutes later, I was clunking along highway twelve in my Gran's car (my yellow beater was still in Dallas). I was swaying my head and jiggling my shoulders to Beyonce's 'Girls run the world,' and eating on a banana Gran had shoved in my hand on the way out of the door.

I turned the music off when the shack came into sight in the distance. It wasn't directly off the road, but a short muddy dirt patch led right up to it.

I pulled up and my headlights brightened the eroded wooden structure. Getting out I stumbled on my feet. Opening the portal with the depleted stones had drained my energy and left me physically weak. I felt completely emptied. A good night sleep was sure to replenish me and make me as good as new.

I took another bite of my banana and walked into the shack. I was delighted to see a note peaking out from under the yellow dog bowl. I smiled and unfolded the paper to read it.

_I have been watching you from a hidden camera mounted above the shelves since your second drop. _

What!? Oh my god! That means Eric Northman watched me… oh god he watched me pleasure myself! I felt embarrassed as hell but also a thrill ran through my body at the thought of the scrumptious vampire watching me in such an intimate moment.

My face flushed a deep red and I stood on my tip-toes to look above the shelf. Sure enough, there was a camera there peaking back at me. He knew I was the source all along. That's how he knew where I lived when he visited Gran while I was gone in Dallas.

"Son of a…" I gasped. "You sneaky vampire!" I couldn't believe I didn't anticipate this. Of course he would do something like that. I glared at the camera and frowned before continuing to read.

_After your last drop the serial killer followed you and took your note after you left. You are in danger Sookie. Come to Fangtasia and let me protect you. I have been unable to identify the killer and you are his next target._

- _E_

All irritation forgotten about the camera I gulped and took in a sharp breath of air. Gran could be in danger! I needed to get home immediately and I needed to call Fangtasia for Godric and Eric to hurry to the house.

I quickly turned around and all color drained from my face. The little hairs pricked up on my skin and shivers ran down my spine. Rene was standing in the doorway with a smug look of victory.

He held up a white piece of paper in his hand that I recognized as my last note. It was addressed Dear Vampire. It revealed that Rene was the killer, where he lived, who he was, who he'd killed. And, to top it off it asked Eric to deal with him.

"Looking for something," Rene sneered holding up the note.

"How did you know I was here?" I hissed.

"I've been staking out your house for two weeks waiting for you to come back to town. There's quite a good view from the hills. I set up a scope and everything. I followed you here after the vampire left you standing in your front yard. I knew you were a nasty little fangbanger."

I glared at him and clenched my fists. Holding up the banana and pointing it at him I said. "You better not have harmed one hair on Gran's head after I left to drive here."

"I'll take care of her after I deal with you," he said taking a step closer to me.

"Stay back Rene," I shouted taking a few steps back and bumping into the counter. "You have no idea what I can do."

"You are nothing but a sleazy little girl." I realized his Creole accent was completely gone just like it disappeared when he attacked Sookie in the books. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Either way I suggest you start praying."

I lifted my hand with the note and tried to smite his ass but nothing happened! I was too exhausted from using the portal stones.

Then he was on me in less than a second, his closed fist backhanding me across the jaw. I let out a yelp as my body twisted. I fell to the ground on my stomach, scraping my hands from instinctively trying to catch my fall. A sharp pain surged in my wrist. It was either severely sprained or broken.

I snapped my head up to look at him, cradling my aching jaw in my hand. He was already pulling his brown leather belt out of his jean loops. He wrapped one end around his palm so that the metal buckle dangled on the other end. He was going to strangle me with it! "What are you…" I cried.

He lifted the belt and whipped it down on my side, the hard metallic buckle stinging my body, and I screamed in pain well aware of the sickening crack in my rib.

I fell to my side writhing in agony and all control of my telepathy was lost. I unwilling dived into his sick mind and what I saw there was disturbing. Through his eyes I saw myself laying on the ground. My face was devoid of eyeballs, leaving only hollow black spaces and I was smiling up at him with my hips gyrating in the most provocative way. My mouth was covered in red lipstick which had carelessly been spread all over my lips and chin like a 2 year old clown. In his fucked up hallucination of me I opened my red stained lips and said, "Sucky Sucky five dolla?" Then I raised the banana to my face and licked my tongue slowly up the side of it as I batted my eyelashes over the hollow holes in my head.

What the hell! None of that was happening. I was crying on the ground. Shit the banana was squeezed to mush in my hand.

"Whore!" he roared as he swung the belt back down on me. I screamed again and he hit me over and over relentlessly. I tried to grab his leg and bite him so he started kicking me in the side with his hard work boots.

When he landed the tip of his boot in my face I saw stars. I knew I was about to die. I never thought a sniveling piece of shit like Rene would be my undoing but he had been lucky. He had caught me when I was too weak to use my fae magic.

Oh Gran! He was going to kill Gran next. I whimpered and moaned on the ground. I will not give up! If I'm going to be taken down; I'm going down fighting.

I raised the mashed up banana in my hand and pointed it at him. I remembered something from my high school chemistry class. It was a lab that my teacher had done for the students. Banana's were apparently slightly radioactive from the potassium in them. This radioactivity combined with my fae magic just might be enough to work in my weakened state.

He started laughing. "You are a dumb little fangbanger aren't you?"

With every fiber of my being, with every ounce of my humanity, in all that is holy and with all the raw emotion of a woman fighting for her very survival; I summoned every bit of strength I had left and poured it into that banana.

The banana peel hovered above me and wrapped into a tight ball that gave it the appearance of a tiny little yellow stone. Rene gasped and stepped back. It shot toward him and hit him right between the eyes. He fell over with a hard thud on the ground beside me, completely unconscious.

I tried to lift myself but I couldn't move. I was now laying in a pool of my own blood and rapidly bleeding to death. I was a broken battered mess of cracked bones and lacerated flesh. I wasn't long for this world, but I closed my eyes in bitter-sweet victory. I saved a life. I saved my Gran. Godric and Eric would arrive and keep her safe. She would tell them about Rene. I would be dead by then but she would be safe.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **Eric stalks toward you like a hungry predator. "You are allowed to touch."  
>He purrs. "Start by putting your hand here." He moves your hand to the review button.<p>

_**Voting Poll:** Take a minute and vote if you would like your voice to be heard! Your vote matters to me, and I would love to know which story you would like to see me update next. The poll resets weekly so come back and vote next week! Poll is located on my wordpress site under the "True Blood Stories" link._


	16. Sookie Sucks A Sheriff

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Sixteen: Sookie Sucks A Sherriff**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Eric was kneeling in front of Godric who had just arrived at Fangtasia moments ago. The Viking had so many questions but above all he was overjoyed that his maker was back in one piece. He had spent the last night in heart-stricken grief at the thought that he would never see Godric again after he shattered the portal stone.

"Eric," Godric said fondly. "You know that you do not have to kneel to me. Stand up."

Eric rose to his full height, towering at least half a foot above his maker who measured around 5'10". He looked at Godric's face, his expression stoic, but his eyes spoke a thousand words under the carefully composed façade of his perfect features. Godric needed no maker bond to tell him his child was feeling vulnerability, pain, and relief.

"All is well," Godric put his hand on Eric's shoulder and smiled softly. "Very well indeed. I have much to tell you."

Eric's lips parted slightly. He had not seen Godric smile in at least a century. "You have fed recently." It wasn't a question. He could see how healthy Godric looked. His maker wasn't as pale anymore. In fact, his cheeks were slightly rosy, his lips had a pink tint, and his eyes were bright. He had not seen his maker looking so good in a very long time. If Eric didn't know any better he would say Godric fed on a whole town of people. The Gaul seemed to radiate with a bright glow and a new zest for life that Eric thought he would never see again.

"Yes, I fed," Godric's soft smile turned into a wicked smirk. "A fortnight ago, on the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric muttered. "Is she your human now?" His voice trailed off into what could only be described as a mix of happiness for his maker and disappointment for himself.

"No," Godric shook his head. "She is not a human, nor is she to be claimed like chattel."

"Do you plan to have her as your eternal companion?" Eric knew that Sookie could live thousands of years. There was no need to turn her to a vampire. She could be a companion for a very long time with her humanity intact, which was very desirable to vampires. They loved the warmth of a human companion. They loved to be their protector, to feed on them, and to provide for them.

Godric walked a step or two over to the bar and picked up a figurine of Count Dracula. He turned it in his hand absentmindedly. "No, not my companion," he mumbled with his back to Eric.

"I do not understand," Eric said puzzled looking at his makers back, one eyebrow raised in question. "I thought you said she was the most amazing woman you have ever met?"

"Our companion," Godric revealed turning to face Eric. "She will be ours, and we will be hers."

"That is not the human way," Eric murmured, but he was unable to prevent the grin forming on his lips. "She may not be fully human, but she lives by their ways."

It was not uncommon for a maker and child who had spent centuries together and grown very close to share a human and pretend that person was their mate. Like a game. It was usually a situation where the human was a claimed pet, and said human usually didn't last long. Eric didn't want that sort of relationship with Sookie and he knew Godric very well. His maker would never condone such a sick game with a human. Godric was serious about the three of them living as real companions.

"It has been done before," Godric reassured, putting his hand over his heart in a tight fist. "Where the three involved were equals. And it may not be their way, but it is what Sookie wants. And it is what I want."

"She said she wants this?" Eric stepped closer to Godric. "She said she wants me?"

"No," Godric chuckled. "But it is not difficult to decipher her feelings. However, we should proceed carefully with her. As you said, humans would see such a relationship as taboo. And Sookie is very innocent."

Eric's fangs clicked out in excitement. He would never share a human with anyone except Godric. The mere thought of being a large part of his makers life again stirred him more than he had felt in a very long time, and with a woman such as Sookie. The future looked bright and was sure to be full of excitement, an excitement that had been devoid from his life for so long as he drudged on tediously through the years.

Over the next several minutes they shared their stories with each other. Godric told Eric about the experience he had in the other world with Sookie and his plans for them to return there. Eric was excited by the idea of escaping the bureaucratic bullshit that vampire society has evolved in to. He was also shocked to hear about the intimacy that Godric shared with Sookie, calling him a lucky bastard. He wished that he had been there to share the moment with them.

Next, Eric told Godric everything he had experienced since he received the first note from Sookie and about the serial killer who was still on the loose. He also informed him of his suspicions that Russell Edgington wanted Godric for something and how Alan Ball confirmed he was the vampire who killed Eric's human family.

Godric frowned. "Russell Edgington, I believe I have heard that name before, but it was two millenniums ago. So long ago that I do not recall where or who spoke his name."

"Too bad you do not have a photographic memory as I have," Eric boasted.

"I prefer my vampiric stare. It served me well in the other world," Godric said smugly. "In any event, vampire memory is superior to that of a human." Godric's voice became serious. "The serial killer you spoke of, you said he took the last note Sookie left for you?"

"Yes," Eric gritted his teeth. "I have been trying to identify him since, but I have failed."

"Sookie said she was going there to see if you responded to her last note."

Eric stiffened. "She may not be safe."

"We should return to her house at once. We will have to continue the interrogation with this Alan Ball after we see to Sookie's safety and deal with the serial killer. Where is Pamela?"

"She has gone home for the night. But Ball is secure in the basement. He will not be going anywhere."

"Very well. We shall leave at once"

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Godric and Eric landed in front of Sookie's porch and quickly climbed the steps to the door.

"She has not returned here. Her scent is half an hour old and the vehicle is gone," Godric said worried as he knocked on the door.

The door opened a few seconds later and Adele peeked her head out. "Oh dear! Sookie told me you boys were coming over tonight. It's so nice to meet you." She had a wide genuine smile of delight.

"Ma'am I am afraid introductions will have to wait." Godric began hurriedly. "Sookie is alone and apparently the serial killer is still at large." He gave Eric a glance who looked away with a hint of shame and regret.

"Yes, Rene is still out there. I thought you and Sookie already knew that." Adele explained stepping out onto the porch. "But far as I know, he doesn't have any reason to go after my granddaughter. Sookie still hasn't come back though. I'm startin' to get awful worried."

Eric and Godric both looked at each other. "I will wait here in case she returns." Godric told Eric.

It was the logical choice. Godric didn't know where the shack was and Eric did. Someone needed to stay at the house and see to Adele's safety. Godric would have never left Sookie had he known she was a target. He had only found out when Eric told him about the serial killer following her to the shack and taking her note. The killers words were crystal clear on the video feed that he would kill her next.

Eric nodded and took to the pitch black sky without saying a word.

"Oh goodness gracious!" He heard Adele gasp as he flew away at top speed towards the shack.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

When Eric landed he didn't even bother to stop and look around. His sense of smell told him immediately what had occurred. The smell of Sookie and her intoxicating blood hung so heavily in the air that he gulped to compose himself.

The serial killer had attacked her. He ran into the shack and straight up to Sookie, stepping on Rene on his way. The bastard was still alive, but unconscious. Eric planned to deal with him after he helped Sookie.

There was blood everywhere! He closed his eyes momentarily and leaned over her, trying to rouse her.

"Sookie," he whispered at first. Then louder. "Sookie!" She was still breathing, but barely. She was slipping away before his very eyes!

He ripped into his wrist desperately with his fangs in order to heal her, and held it over her mouth as his blood dripped onto her lips.

After a few seconds she started to stir but his wound had already healed. He bit again and held it to her mouth. She began to suck weakly at first, her eyes still closed. Then her lips pressed down and she took in a big gulp.

He hissed in feverish excitement as she reached up to cradle his wrist in her dainty hands. His eyes darted over her body, which was covered in blood. He willed himself to stay focused on her. She needed him!

His wrist closed, and she started whimpering and lolling her head from side to side. He could see the wounds on her face and arms slowly begin to heal. She would open her eyes any second. He sighed in relief knowing she would be okay.

He could not help himself. He leaned forward and started licking the blood from her face and lips, a mixture of his and hers. Gods, he could hardly believe it. He had desired this woman so much and now he was a part of her. He shivered in exhilaration as he felt his blood running through her veins.

His tongue slowly caressed over her jaw. Her taste… she tasted like honey and sunshine. He had never tasted anything like it. Most blood was flavorless, but hers was unbelievable. He greedily sucked the drops of blood off her bottom lip as he began to growl.

"Eric?" she groaned putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing slightly.

He lifted his head above her, eyes wild, fangs glistening in the moonlight. He was still growling under his breath in a low hum.

"Eric…" She gasped. "Oh my god! Eric, you saved me!"

He was so stunned he didn't say a word as he stared down at the object of his desire.

"Were you just licking my blood?" She said wide eyed.

He continued to stare at her and finally spoke after a few seconds. "Yes Sookie. I was." The corner of his mouth lifted in an ornery grin.

Her mouth dropped open wide before closing and dropping open again. "Well you might as well finish hadn't you?"

Sookie had so much to say to Eric and he knew that she was waiting, instead offering her spilled blood to him first. He could tell that she was slightly embarrassed. Why he wasn't sure but it probably had something to do with the fiery look of lust and longing in his eyes. Mostly she seemed genuinely relieved and happy to see him there. She was trembling as he loomed over her, but fear from the ancient vampire was not the cause of her shaking and chattering. This surprised him, she was not even frightened as she laid in her own blood under him looking like a goddess. Instead, she seemed to completely trust him, putting her life in his hands. That was his last thought as he leaned back into her and trailed his tongue up the column of her neck.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Godric beckons you to him. "Come, little one. We have a review to leave."  
>He takes your hand in his and kisses the back tenderly.<p>

_**Voting Poll:** Take a minute and vote if you would like your voice to be heard! Your vote matters to me, and I would love to know which story you would like to see me update next. The poll resets weekly so come back and vote next week! Poll is located on my wordpress site under the "True Blood Stories" link._


	17. The Love Shack

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Love Shack**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Eric was sucking on my finger which caused a gasp to escape my lips. I could hardly believe the gorgeous Viking was hunched over me licking me clean! First Godric, now Eric!

He had made quite a show of licking the blood off of my face, neck, and arms. Doing it slowly and sensually, with little purrs, growls, and moans, on purpose I'm sure to raise my arousal. He would stop periodically to pay special attention to various spots on my skin, like sucking behind my ear or grazing his fangs along the curve of my neck and shoulder. There was no doubt in my mind that the Viking longed for me to want him with every bone in my body. That was exactly what was happening too.

At first, I had been a bit concerned that my taking his blood then him licking me clean would create a blood bond, but he assured me with a curiously raised eyebrow that he would have to sink his fangs in me to get enough of my blood to seal a blood-bond, adding confidently that when we do bond I will know it. Although it looked like a lot of blood on me, it was just very thin streaks because most had pooled onto the floor or soaked into my clothing.

I was still not completely healed. He had given me so much of his blood and kept offering me more, but I didn't want to make him too weak, so I said I would just heal the rest of the way on my own. This caused him to grumble and say something about Godric giving me blood when we get back to the house. I felt aches and pains through out my body, but I no longer had any broken bones or internal bleeding.

My attention was brought back to him when his piercing blue eyes locked onto mine as he slowly pulled the column of my index finger out of his mouth, swirling his tongue around it on the way. When my hand became free from his torturous mouth, he licked his lips and closed his eyes, exhaling loudly.

My hand was still grasped in his. I waited with baited breath and exhilarated curiosity, wondering what he would do next as he savored and relished the last remnants of my blood on his taste buds.

He opened his eyes and released my hand. Leaning forward and supporting himself with his hands on both sides of my hips, he stared down at me intensely.

"Sookie," he began huskily. "Godric has changed because of you. I have not seen him so happy in a very long time. I owe you a debt I can never repay."

"You don't owe me anything Eric." My breath hitched in my throat. "You have no idea how happy I am that he isn't going to meet the sun."

He chuckled under his breath and shook his head in unbelievable awe. He was so close I could feel the breath from his soft laughter on my lips. "You are… remarkable. You want nothing from me?"

"The only thing I want is your respect." I told him, unsure of myself.

"Believe me," he said, his voice becoming serious and determined. "You have my respect." He sighed and frowned a little. "Is that why you have done everything in your power to avoid a face to face encounter with me? Not that it worked. I could have approached you any time."

"Yes, that is exactly why. I was afraid you would try to claim me as your human."

"Lover," the word came out of his mouth like a smooth caress causing a bolt of electricity to course through my body straight to my groin. "You are not only beautiful but also extremely intelligent…"

I blushed as he showered me with compliments. He was really enamored it seemed. I knew exactly what he meant when he said I was intelligent. He was saying I made the right move by waiting to meet him. That was a little unnerving. I wonder if he would have put me through hell or tried to claim me had I just gone to Fangtasia that first night. I'm glad I would never find out. I'm all about equality you know.

He continued… "And you are so stunning when your head is swung back in the throngs of passion, my name escaping your luscious lips." His eyes twinkled and glowed in the moonlight with a mix of mirth and hunger, and the corner of his mouth was turned up in a smug grin of mischievousness.

"You saw that did you?" My face was set in horror, but I had already suspected Eric had seen me pleasure myself in the shack though I wasn't sure since it was only my third visit. I can't believe I didn't think about a camera.

"Oh yes, I have seen it. I have saved the file and watched it many times."

My face turned about seven shades of red. "I should have known that you would come up with some diabolical plan, such as spying on me with a camera. Is that how you found out I worked at Merlotte's?

"Yes, you wore your uniform on the first visit I recorded."

"Well, this rendezvous was bound to happen sooner or later between us. I guess we are in each other's lives now."

"Now that you are in my life. I fear I can never let you go." He took a hold of my side as he spoke, holding me tight. His eyes were unwavering and his jaw set in fierce determination and certitude.

That's when it happened! I was still laying down, propped up on my elbows looking up at him as he loomed over me. He ever so slowly leaned forward, his eyes burning like hot molten lava. His lips brushed against mine in the lightest of touches. I was surprised by his gentleness and affection. I had expected him to be rough but he was the opposite. Just as I had expected Godric to be the more gentle one, but he was at the other end of the spectrum with his fierce growls, feverish want, and dominance. I liked both, don't get me wrong. They were complete opposites of each other.

Eric sighed as he leaned into me more, pressing his body against me. He stopped caressing his soft lips against mine and expertly sealed our kiss like a master of the craft. Wow, he was a good kisser. A millennium of practice… I felt his tongue brush against my lip, eager to gain entrance. I gave in to my desire for him as I parted my lips and met his tongue with mine. Our kiss was gentle, slow, and passionate. I have not kissed a lot of men and I never expected it to be like this. It was so sensual that I became lost in his touch and melted into him, the heat radiating off of me. I felt like I was floating in the heavens on cloud nine.

After several minutes he pulled away from me, and I let out a moan of complaint as my eyes opened to look at him through haze filled lenses. He was staring down at me smiling. He gave my lips one last longing glance before looking back into my eyes.

"Godric is about to compel me into insanity over the bond with his worry," he whispered, taking my hand in his.

I giggled nervously as he pulled me to my feet. I was a little torn about Godric and Eric. I knew that both of them wanted to be with me now. Godric was very obvious about it in the other world and we shared a very intimate moment, but we had not kissed. Eric let there be no doubt in my mind tonight what his intentions were. I didn't want to cause a rift between them. Honestly, I have never been in this situation where two incredible men wanted to be with me. I would be a lucky woman to have either of them. Some how I felt a bit heart broken because surely once they both found out the other's feelings they would back off. Which made me wonder why they didn't already know. Aren't they supposed to be connected and feel each other's emotions? They were extremely close and wouldn't want to hurt each other. My heart broke knowing I may end up with neither of these wonderful men in my life. Not even as friends.

"Where is Godric?" I asked.

"He awaits us at your home with your grandmother." He looked over at Rene and nudged him with his foot. "Wait outside I will take care of this worm."

"No," my eyes widened and he looked at me questionably. "We need him to turn himself in to the police. Jason is being blamed for the murders. I promised Gran I would set things right for Jason."

I had not even met Jason yet. He was arrested on my first day here and sat in jail up until the point I drove to Dallas. I wanted to help him then but honestly I had more important matters to attend. I was much more worried about Eric swooping in and making a claim on me and Godric meeting the sun. Not to mention my stress over the maenad, the Rattrays, Bill, Ball-sucker, and Queen Sophie-Ann. You know come to think of it there were quite a few people I haven't met. Things have just been happening so fast and most of my time has been spent in Dallas stalking Godric.

"Very well, I will glamour him." Eric said disappointed. "But this piece of trash deserves far worse for attacking you. No one will harm you again."

He gave Rene a sharp kick in the side and I heard a bone break with a disgusting crack that sent a shiver through me.

"Maybe you should give him some of your blood to heal him so he can wake up?" I suggested. I just wanted this to be over with.

Eric looked at me with the most affronted look of horror imaginable. "I would never honor such a low life with my blood! He is not getting one drop." And that was the end of that.

After a few more kicks Rene roused with a painful groan. "What da fuck?" He spewed grabbing his side and sitting up.

"Get up." Eric hissed looking straight down at Rene.

The creepy psycho just sat on the ground glaring up at Eric without moving. He glanced over me. "I knews you was a fangbanger whore."

Before I could respond Eric slammed his foot into Rene's chest pinning him flat on his back to the ground. The Vikings face was expressionless but his eyes were wide. "Do not insult my future mate."

I gasped. Future mate? Oh my god! I… uh… oh… couldn't even think straight after he said that. I was flattered that he would call me his future mate, worried about what Godric would think of that, and a little annoyed (in a gleeful sort of way if that is possible) that he was so presumptuous.

Eric leaned down and captured Rene's eyes. He began speaking slowly and dreamily. It was really eerie seeing someone being glamoured. "You are a low-life vermin who deserves to die."

"I am a low-life vermin and I deserve to die." Rene repeated with a far off expression, his Creole accent completely gone.

"You will go to the Bon Temps police department and confess every crime you have ever committed starting with the murders of the women."

Rene nodded and repeated what Eric said.

"If you do not do this your worst nightmares will come true."

Rene's eyes got wide and his bottom lip started shaking.

"Now go!" Eric roared as Rene scrambled to his feet and ran out of the shack.

He started chuckling under his breath as he turned back to me. I was limping toward him, still sore from the attack and not fully healed from the blood he gave me.

"Lover, we must get you back to your home and Godric will give you more blood." He said concerned, cradling me in his arms. "Everything will be okay now that you and Godric are back and the serial killer is taken care of but we still have much to discuss once we get you healed. I have found out more information about this Alan from your world and who his maker is. I would like to see what you know."

I nodded hoping he was right about everything being okay. I was also extremely curious who turned Alan and I was eager to get home and see Godric. We had grown very close in the other world. I frowned feeling a bit guilty about my kiss with Eric. I don't want to hurt either of the vampires. I tried not to dwell on that hoping that everything would work itself out.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **What the heck is Russell up to? Check out the youtube teaser on my wordpress site!

_**Voting Poll:** Take a minute and vote if you would like your voice to be heard! Your vote matters to me, and I would love to know which story you would like to see me update next. The poll resets weekly so come back and vote next week! Poll is located on my wordpress site under the "True Blood Stories" link._


	18. Rise of the Phoenix

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>This chapter is available in audio book format on my website (youtube)!

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Eighteen: Rise of the Phoenix**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

"Eric," I shrieked. "I can walk. You don't have to carry me!" I was currently being carried outside over the threshold of the shack bridal style.

"You are still in pain. Until you have some of Godric's blood to complete the healing you are at risk of hurting yourself further." He said glancing down at me.

"I'm fine!" I giggled. "Like the Phoenix I rise again!"

He smiled. "You mean like a vampire you rise again?"

"Very funny!"

He vamped in a blurry whirl to the passenger side of the car which caused my head to spin dizzily.

"Not that I'm complaining." I kind of liked him carrying me. "But, you enjoy this don't you?"

"Your toes would curl if you knew the things I enjoy." Ah… holy cow! I wondered if he still had my paper towel. He grinned as he stood me on the ground and opened the car door. "I will drive."

That was fine with me. My ankle was twisted anyway which was the reason I was limping in the first place. I scooted into the seat, and he leaned in and buckled me up, his head much closer to mine than it needed it to be.

After making sure I was secure he zoomed around the car and gracefully got into the drivers seat.

When he stuck the keys in the ignition and the car started Beyonce's Girls Run the World started blaring through the speakers. I had been listening to it on the way to the shack. He looked at me and raised one blond eyebrow.

"What?" I shrugged with a sheepish smile. "It's a good song."

He pulled out onto the highway a little too fast for my comfort.

"So who is Ball-sucker's maker?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"He is the pile of trash who killed my human family," Eric said through gritted teeth.

I nearly freaked. "Russell Edgington?"

Eric's head snapped towards me. "What do you know of him?"

"I know a lot about him. My God Eric, he's dangerous and evil. He's over 3000 years old."

"3000 years? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I never understood how you didn't know the age of the King of Mississippi."

"Vampires guard their privacy and secrets jealously. The less others know the more advantage one has. He is registered with the authority as being 1600 years old."

"Well then he's lying."

"It makes one look weaker than they really are. Anyone coming after him would not anticipate his strength, and he would be able to destroy his enemies with ease. Smart really. The age he claims is old enough to demand respect, yet young enough to give an impression of vulnerability."

"Does Godric claim an age younger than he is?"

"Godric is 2061 years old and he is registered as such. It is hard to hide his true age because of his tattoo's. Gaul was conquered by the Roman Empire in 58 B.C. shortly after his human birth, and the tribal tattoo's that he bears were no longer practiced among the Celtic clans. He is the oldest registered vampire in North America, which brings certain power and advantages."

Wow, a real history lesson from a source such as Eric. I actually loved history. I bet Eric and Godric could keep me enthralled for hours with the stories they must have. My eyes were wide as I stared at him in wonder.

He grinned. "Most people are not curious about our lives. You find this interesting?"

"Absolutely!" I smiled. "It's incredible the things you must have experienced. The things you've seen. Sometimes I'm just amazed at how much the world has changed since my birth, with cell phones, computers, and technology. I can't imagine how you feel, how you view the world. I'm sure I could listen to you talk about these things for hours and hours."

His expression softened, but I saw something deep and profound in his penetrating blue eyes as they screamed at me with the yearning of a thousand years. He was not aware how easily I could read him. I saw pain and raw grief and a need that has not been met in a very long time. Something so basic that most of us take it for granted, simply someone to listen.

I didn't feel pity or sorrow, or sympathy. If I had he would have known it from his blood and I'm sure been insulted. No, I felt nothing but ecstatic that I was sitting there next to him talking about things that were important to him. I felt honored that he thought enough of me to share those insights with me into his and Godric's history.

I was brought back to the here and now as Eric began to speak. "Russell Edgington wants Godric for something. Alan revealed that much. But we do not know why. Do you have any ideas?"

"No," I shook my head. "I don't know why he would want anything to do with Godric. But if Russell is involved neither of you are safe."

"I have a safe house that Godric and I can stay at until we can figure this out."

"Um, what about me?" I sniped.

His eyes widened slightly. "I most certainly would want you to come with us Lover. But you might be safer if you let us handle Russell on our own."

"Oh no," I retorted. "I'm coming to the safe house too. In case you haven't noticed, I got some mighty powerful fae smite that I think could help."

"Like it helped on the lowly human male tonight?" He teased.

"My power was depleted from opening the portal! He was lucky. That portal drained me. But a good night sleep and some more healing from Godric and I'll be right as rain. I'm not letting you guys face a 3000 year old vampire alone."

As we pulled up to the house Eric shut off the car and my door was already opening. I screamed in surprise! There was no one there one second ago.

"Sookie!" Godric said, his expression worried. He leaned closer to me. "I smell blood. You are injured!"

"Eric gave me some blood. I'm just a little achy, but I'm going to be okay."

He pulled me out of the car to my feet and started running his hands all over me checking for injuries and flaring his nostrils wildly. His fangs were out and he started growling angrily. "Did the serial killer do this? I will tear him apart!"

"I barely got there in time," Eric said vamping up to us. "She was dying in a pool of her own blood when I arrived. I had to give her three helpings of my blood, and she is still not fully healed. She would be dead if she hadn't used her magic to render him unconscious."

Godric pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace. "It is my fault. I should have never left you alone. I will not leave you unprotected again."

"Godric you couldn't have known." I said stumbling a little bit into him. My ankle was pretty messed up still. "Eric glamoured the killer. We needed him to turn himself in because my brother is being blamed for the murders. Besides we have bigger fish to fry. Eric told me about Russell Edgington."

"Yes, that young vampires maker. I have heard the name somewhere."

"Well, we didn't get to that part of the DVD's. He is in season three and we only watched through season two. We've got to get you guys to the safe house and fast. It's not safe. Russell is a very dangerous 3000 year old vampire."

Just then, Gran came running outside down the porch steps. "Sookie! Oh dear! What in tarnation happened to you? You're dress is covered in blood!"

I explained to her everything that happened with Rene and she was gasping with her mouth wide open and clutching the collar of her dress as she listened. When I finished she grabbed me by the neck and hugged me tight.

"I'm so glad you are safe dear. Thank goodness Mr. Northman showed up when he did." She glanced at the tall Viking fondly and reached up putting her hand on his face, patting his cheek.

"Gran you should come to the safe house with us. There's a dangerous vampire out there. I don't think he has any reason to come here but just to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well," she began. "Vampire's can't come in the house without an invite. Plus if Rene turns himself in then I'll be expectin' a call from Jason, and I'll need to go pick him up."

Maybe not vampires, but Russell had a whole pack of werewolves who worked for him. "But Gran…"

"Now don't start young lady! I'll be fine! Like you said this vampire has no reason to come here. I ain't leavin' my home."

"Little one," Godric said, "We will post were guards to watch the house day and night."

"If Gran is staying so am I. I'm not leaving her alone! Eric said I'd be safer here anyway."

Godric shot Eric a scolding glare before turning back to me. "Little one, you must come with us. I need to be able to protect you." I'm sure the two millennia old vampire was used to getting what he wanted.

I crossed my arms with all the tenacity I could muster.

"Dear, I'll be fine. If it makes you feel any better I'll have Claudine stay here with me."

"We must leave soon. It will be dawn in a few hours and we still need to get Sookie healed." Eric said turning to Godric. "I suggest we go to the safe house and heal her there. The faster we get there the better."

"Okay, I'll go. But only if I can get Claudine to stay. She can protect Gran with her fae magic." Gran was right. Claudine's magic at this point was more powerful than mine anyway. In fact, I was pretty powerless at the moment and Gran wasn't budging.

I'll need to pack clothes and the True Blood DVD's. I decided I wouldn't pack the burnt out stones. Instead, I opted to hide them under a loose floorboard in my closet. I hoped at some point I could get them working again but for now I had more important matters to worry about. But frankly, at that moment I just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. My clothes were covered in blood and my hair was matted with the same.

I wasn't too worried about getting more vampire blood to heal. Honestly, it wasn't that bad. My ankle felt a bit twisted and my sides ached where my ribs were previously broken. I had a headache, but all in all I was in pretty good shape considering. The two vampires were being overprotective. It felt kind of nice for someone to care so much about me. I wondered what they were really thinking. What sort of schemes were they plotting in those fascinating minds?

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×»**

A hunter in Northeast Louisiana buttoned up his pants beside a dogwood tree. He had come down from his deer stand to relieve himself. The air was muggy and stifling, great weather for hunting because the breeze wouldn't carry his scent to any unsuspecting bucks. He really hoped he could bag a deer tonight. His family could use the extra food with the price of groceries these days. He glanced around the ground for a stick to dig a hole so he could bury the last remnants of his wife's chili that he ate for supper.

Something got his attention…

The young ruddy hunter looked up and peered into the gloomy darkness. A deep seeded instinct that had been long buried but was imprinted into his very bones told him something was wrong. His mind subconsciously struggled to decipher and unravel the mysterious puzzle, and yet his intuition told him he was in mortal peril as his heart began to thump wildly in his chest. The sound of the night had become completely silent, deafeningly silent as the air stilled around him. Every creep, every crawl, every slither held their breath and waited with trepidation. Being much more in tune with nature they knew what was upon them as they noiselessly sank into their hiding spots.

The hunter gasped as an other-worldly streak rushed towards him, and his last thought was that Lucifer himself had come to the Earth to extinguish his life and devour his soul. The hunter should have never been having unholy thoughts of young Sally-Mae in church last Sunday. If the creature who delivered him to his demise knew the hunters thought it would have grown his ego even more.

The hunter laid on the ground limp, his vacant stare fixed with empty horror. That spot would become his eternal grave as his bones aged to dust.

The gluttonous beast lifted his blood stained face to the black and focused his eyes on the revolting sparkles that dusted the heavens. His lip snarled in disgust at the tediousness of his existence. Oh, what he wouldn't give for one glimpse of the majestic sun soaring through the aqua blue sky.

The monster shook the thought away and focused on the task at hand. Yet again he must go save his newest progeny. The young vampire from the other world was proving to be more trouble than he was worth. He should have never left the stone in his inferior hands, and now he must go retrieve it once and for all.

He turned and rushed west, but before he could get more than a few steps he skidded on something slick and fell to the ground on his back.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" he hissed getting up.

He had slipped on the hunters pile of turds. Having been too confident as usual, he was not paying enough attention.

The repugnant brown goo was now smeared on his ass. He would have to listen to Talbot moan about it for hours once he returned to his palace in Mississippi.

Fifteen minutes later, he arrived in Shreveport. Knocking down the back door of Fangtasia, he crept inside. His vampire gift of hearing told him no one was moving in the place except one in the basement, Alan he presumed.

He was irritated, angry, and in no mood for any more mistakes.

"Why am I not surprised you have failed again," he bubbled with his usual over the top smile as he descended the stairs into the Northman's pathetic little dungeon. His cordial expression was a phony mask that he had perfected over the millennia; underneath he seethed with vile cruelty. His soul was wicked and his mind had been driven to manic lunacy long ago.

"Master," Alan sputtered. Russell picked up on the displeasure in the young vampire's voice that he tried to hide under a veil of relief. "Our plan failed. Northman knew who I was the second I tried to present myself to him."

"Where's the stone?" Russell could care less what Alan had to say. He planned to take the stone and end him.

"Northman destroyed it," Alan conceded apologetically. Russell's smile disappeared. "But there is another one."

He didn't tell Russell there are actually two more, that they are burnt out, nor that Sookie and Godric had returned. He had heard the Gaul upstairs with Northman earlier, although he couldn't hear what they were saying. How they managed to get one of the burnt out stones to work he would never know. There was no need to give any more information than was necessary. He knew his life hinged on his usefulness to Russell. Alan had tried to stay in the other world on many occasions with the stone. But Russell's compulsion was so strong due to his age that he couldn't even hide there. If he could have fled he would have never been allowed to keep the stone. He was forced by the maker command back to the True Blood universe.

"You have been tortured." Russell dipped his chin down and glowered at Alan, compelling him to speak the truth. "Did you give them any information about me?"

"I… I… I told them that you wanted Godric."

"Fuck almighty you fool! I assume you told them we need Godric's blood too?"

"No I didn't!" Alan defended. "I told them I didn't know why you wanted Godric."

"There has been some progress and my plans are moving forward. I suppose I will have a small use for you regarding that. I will let you live for now." Russell mused with a beaming smile.

"Thank you, your majesty." Alan said as Russell stepped towards him. "I promise you won't regret this!"

"Do not thank me yet. Once you find out how you fit into my ingenious scheme then you may wish you met the true death tonight. It is quite tragic, yet spectacular. I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

Alan's heart sank as he listened to Russell's words. He shuddered, wondering what nightmare this virulent demon had in store for him.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ**×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Eric's eyes rake over you. "I think next chapter we will call _Forbidden Fruit_."  
>"You mean <em>Forbidden Fruits<em>?" Godric says through a toothy grin.  
>"His English isn't great. But yes, fruits. As in lemons and limes and cherry pie."<br>"Cherries are a berry and I am not a lemon or lime, more of a nectarine" Godric says wisely.  
>"Oh just go leave a review and vote on wordpress." Eric chuckles, "Godric will give you a taste of that sweet nectar and I'll show you just how I like my cherry pie!"<p> 


	19. Forbidden Fruit, Err Fruits

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

><p>Read this story on my website and get updates up to a day early! You can get e-mail notifications there too!<p>

**This chapter will be censored any minute by me as per fanfiction .net's rules. If this msg is still here it has not been censored yet so you are good to go.**  
>However...<br>I highly recommend reading it on my website so you don't miss out on the custom image of Eric/Sookie/Godric in a saucy situation! Oh My GODric it is hot!

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Nineteen: Forbidden Fruit... Err Fruits**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Everything was set. The vampires waited outside while I called Claudine (by call I mean hollered into open space in my bedroom) and she was all too happy to stay with Gran while I went on an adventure at the safe house. Even though I had a ton of Eric's blood I was more exhausted than I had ever been in my life. I felt like I had been awake for days and my body ached all over. My mind was pretty much going on auto pilot at this point.

Eric had gone back to Shreveport while I was packing and retrieved his candy apple red corvette to transport us to the safe house. He must have not thought it through or maybe he did, because the car only seated two.

On the way to the safe house I sat in the passenger seat on Godric's lap. He was delighted about the whole affair but frankly I felt dirty and nasty. I was still wearing my bloodied up dress, not having enough time to shower and not wanting to ruin another article of clothing.

One of his hands had somehow ended up on my knee and was tracing little circles there while he intensely stared at my neck the entire way with his fangs fully extended. Maybe pulling my blood soaked hair up into a pony tail before leaving wasn't such a good idea. I dozed off a few times in Godric's lap on the way there, always feeling a comforting embrace wrapping around me like a blanket when I did.

Every now and then he would lean forward and whisper sweet nothings in my ear in the most velvety voice I have heard, or rather the vampire version of sweet nothings, such as: "You look delectable my little one," or "Your blood smells so divine. I have not forgotten the moments we shared a fortnight ago," or "Do not fear my love, I swear on my dead heart I will take care of you." When he did this his lips would brush the edge of my ear when he spoke and linger there as his cold breath swept across the sensitive area, sending delightful chills through my body.

By this point my guilt had ceased about having been intimate with both of them by kissing Eric in the shack and basically having an orgasm (completely clothed I remind you) under Godric's administrations in the other world. Instead, I was confused and bewildered and my fatigued mind wasn't able to figure out what was going on.

They were both showing interest in me brazenly in front of the other. There was no way Eric didn't hear the things Godric was saying to me on the way, and the Viking had also reached over and brushed my bottom lip with his thumb when he got in the drivers side of the car, obviously reminding me of our kiss. Half way there he even grabbed my hand and held it, intertwining his fingers in mine as he drove with the other hand.

As the blush rose up on my cheeks and chest Eric just looked over and smiled knowingly. The Viking knew what I was feeling from his blood. I looked over my shoulder at Godric to see what his reaction was, and I saw the corner of his mouth twitch slightly, shadowed by the interior darkness of the car as his stormy blue eyes glowed back at me. Those eyes were full of nothing but love, adoration, and a fiery lust that made my breath hitch. There wasn't a trace of jealously or disappointment.

It struck me at that point that he knew about my kiss with Eric, just as Eric knew about my intimate moment with Godric. This only served to confuse me more. I tried to recall a scenario during the True Blood show where two vampires behaved in this manner towards one human and couldn't think of one instance. As far as I knew, when they were interested in a human they became very possessive and territorial. I tried to keep an open mind though. We definitely needed to have a talk about their intentions as soon as possible.

We pulled up to the safe house and by this point I was sound asleep in Godric's lap as he held me tightly, my head laying limply on his shoulder. All I remember is him whispering in my ear that we had arrived and I must have dreamily walked up to the house because the next thing I knew we were standing at the door.

The house was very modern looking and white. It was quite beautiful and apparently a version of Fort Knox. Eric pressed a series of numbers into the pad at the front door, bent down for his retina to be scanned by a red sweeping laser, and when he spoke his name the pad answered back in a automated voice. "Identity verified. Welcome home Mr. Northman."

Normally I would have probably walked in at awe of the place wanting to look around but I was exhausted, dirty, and still limping in pain. My brain was in a fog and I just wanted to shower and sleep.

"If you don't mind I would like to shower and lay down." I said turning wearily to the two vampires who were each holding one of my bags.

They gave each other a look before both stepping closer to me. "I must heal you first," Godric implored.

"Do you mind if I wash up first?" I looked down at my blood covered dress and gave my matted ponytail a tug. "I feel really dirty."

"Of course lover," Eric said with a smug grin. "I will prepare a bath so we can wash the blood off of you."

"Yes," Godric agreed with a straight face.

"Wait, what?" My jaw hit the floor. "Wash me?"

"Once we clean you and you have more blood you will not feel so exhausted, and you will no longer be in pain," Godric answered.

"That's not what I meant… You guys are planning to wash me? Not only that, but both of you?" I was still standing in front of them with my jaw on the floor. If I wasn't so tired maybe I could have thought more about what they were saying.

"Maybe this is not the best time to broach the subject, but the sooner it is said the better." Eric began and looked at his maker. Their voices seemed dreamy because of my exhaustion and them speaking so softly wasn't helping me decipher this as true reality.

Godric didn't take his eyes off of me as he waited a few seconds. "Little one, it is obvious to us that you want both of us."

Blunt much? I started laughing nervously like an idiot which made me glance around to see where the loud noise was coming from. Oh, that was me laughing. "Both? I don't know what you mean." It was just the first thing that came out of my mouth okay!

"We both want you," Eric purred stepping into my personal space and running one long finger under my chin. I leaned into him with half open eyelids. This was a good dream.

"More precisely, we both want you as a mate," Godric said gently, stepping to the other side of me and putting his hand on the small of my back. "This is a very sacred union for our kind, an eternal union that we take very seriously."

I gasped in shock and what little part of my brain that was working became inconveniently blank as my arms hung limply at my sides. The vampires were basically pressed up against my shoulders on opposite sides of me. My mind was already on autopilot and I just couldn't process this revelation right now.

"We only ask that you think about it. But for now, I insist you allow us to take care of you little one. We will bathe you, I will give you blood, and you will feel better." He said turning my mindless zombified form in another direction and slowly walking me towards… the bathroom I guess.

After a few steps of me limping and stumbling he just picked me up bridal style and walked at human speed down a hallway. Eric had already vamped ahead with my two bags. My eyes drowsily closed as I looked up at Godric who was staring down at me, the corner of his mouth turned slightly upward.

A second later, or minutes, or hours, or years… I wasn't sure, my eyes opened as I was slowly being lowered into a warm bath full of bubbles. Oh holy cow! I forgot they were going to give me a bath… Ah! How did I get here? The shock of the wet water jostled my weary mind as I realized this was no dream! They really were about to wash me and I was completely nude! They had undressed me as I dozed. How embarrassing!

"Godric? Eric?" I looked around. Eric was folding my blood stained clothes and sitting them on the sink as he stared at me with hot molten eyes, and Godric was standing beside the very huge bath tub unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?" I said mouth agape.

"I am taking my clothes off so I can get in with you. I fear you are about to fall over and drown." He replied with the longest fangs I've ever seen. So long, I swore they were scraping the ground. His jaw was clenched in unmistakable excitement as he spoke.

"Oh okay," I mumbled. "OH! You are…" I turned my head back towards him and didn't finish that question because he was pulling down his pants. Ah, oh my God! That sobered me up! My eyes raked up and down his sculpted body stopping at a very hard throbbing part of his anatomy as he stood in front of me completely naked! My eyes lingered there for several long seconds as my breathing became more rapid before continuing up his body to his abs and chest, then his tattoos. Finally, when my gaze reached his face I realized he had been standing there for god knows how many minutes so I could admire him.

His mouth was shut in a small smile and his eyes were twinkling down at me. I quickly looked away gasping. I had just ogled the man and he enjoyed it!

"She is embarrassed." I heard Eric chuckle. I looked around to give him a scolding glare, but my mouth fell open again making the water splash when I saw the Viking was already shirtless and unbuttoning his jeans. When he saw me looking at him he started going slower, and he dipped his chin as he leered at me through blonde eyelashes.

"Um," I squeaked. "Are you getting in too?"

"Of course Lover." He said huskily. "You should know everything that will be yours if you agree to be our mate."

"Mine?"

"We will be yours as you will be ours," Godric said which made me look at him again. He was standing even closer. Oh sweet Jesus! My half-baked mind couldn't handle this right now. But I did understand the meaning of his words. He wanted me to know they weren't trying to claim me. They were just as much mine. That really meant a lot to me.

"Yes Lover," Eric said. "All yours." I looked back over at him as he slowly lowered his jeans and boxers all in one movement. When he stepped out of them he put one hand on his cock and held it. I quickly lowered myself under the water wanting to scream. I could not believe the size of both of them which definitely extended past their belly buttons. I heard through my water filled ears Godric telling Eric to stop teasing me because I was too innocent and inexperienced for such teasing, which caused Eric to bellow out in laughter.

I closed my eyes and held my breath, just laying under the water like that for as long as I could.

Then Godric was lifting me into a sitting position. "That is dangerous while you are so exhausted my love."

I smiled and nodded nervously with wide eyes trying not to glance at his rock hard you know what. "Eh hu. Uh la eep." I said through loose lips.

"What?" Eric said grinning.

"I think she is in shock." Godric chuckled. "Perhaps I should give her my blood now."

He scooted me forward and stepped into the hot tub behind me. Oh god! As he sat down I felt his hard cock sliding down my back until it finally settled into the curve above my bottom, pressed firmly there. He pushed my hair to one side and put his chin over my shoulder.

"You are so beautiful Sookie." He breathed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"She is exquisite," Eric said stepping into the tub in front of me. There was no avoiding looking at him. There was six and a half feet of raw Viking in all his glory standing a few feet in front of me. My big eyeballs looked up at him through heavy black eyelashes.

A few seconds later he was gracefully sitting directly in front of me with his legs draped over both mine and Godric's, his knees brushing my sides.

Okay, what now?

Godric's hands started massaging my scalp as he lathered shampoo into my hair. It felt so good and I leaned my head back closing my eyes. Then I felt Eric washing my arms. I guess he didn't have a sponge or washcloth because he was just using his soapy hands. Okay, this wasn't so bad. I could get used to this. I was embarrassed though because I was sitting up and both of them had a wide open view of my breasts. They are the first men that have ever seen them.

Godric shook me out of my thoughts. "You have dried blood on the nape of your neck." He said hoarsely.

"Oh… I guess Eric missed that when he was… uh…"

The next thing I knew Godric's mouth was on the back of my neck sucking the skin there greedily. I moaned into the air at his touch which encouraged him even more as he reached around me and rested his hand right below my navel.

I opened my eyelids half way to see Eric looking down at me with piercing blue eyes. "Godric will give you blood now Lover."

"Now?" I asked bewildered.

"I can not stand to see you in this pain." He said.

"Nor can I. You must heal," Godric added as he reached around with his free arm and offered his wrist to me. It was already sliced by fang.

I took his wrist in my hands and brought it to my lips. Closing my eyes, I began to drink the sweet liquid. Before, when I had Eric's blood I was in far too much pain to really know what was going on. This was different. I was in pain but not like before.

I felt electric tingles shooting through my body. It is hard to describe how I really felt, but I guess the best analogy would be how my body feels when I wake up from an erotic dream. To my horror, I started moaning into his wrist and gently rocking my hips. I tried to keep still, but it was near impossible with the way I was feeling.

I immediately was wide awake, my exhaustion almost completely gone, and my pain a memory. I became very aware of Godric rumbling or purring, I wasn't sure which, into the side of my neck as he nuzzled me there. His fist below my navel was clenching open and shut and I realized he was just as aroused at that moment as I was.

That's when things really started to heat up…

As he pulled his wrist away after the wound had closed, both vampires scooted so close to me we were practically a skin tight sandwich. Eric reached under me and lifted me onto his lap so he could get even closer and this caused me to lean backward into Godric's chest.

The Viking started nibbling at my neck while Godric's hand went lower and started caressing the sensitive skin above my triangle of curls with his fingers. I sighed and leaned my head back on his shoulder. I was putty in their hands.

"We are both a part of you now," Godric whispered into my shoulder.

"Yes," I said my voice so husky I barely recognized it.

He reached with one hand and turned my face sideways to look at him. His eyes were so intense and full of desire as I'm sure mine were. That is when he kissed me for the first time. His kiss was dominating and feverish, the opposite of Eric's in the shack who, by the way, was still nibbling and kissing my neck. Godric's hand cupped my chin and cheek as his tongue demanded entry into my mouth. I reached out with my tongue and ran it up one of his fangs. I didn't realize how sharp it was because I immediately nicked my tongue.

He started growling softly and kissing me more excitedly, sucking the drops of blood off my tongue and lips. By this time his hand had lowered to my clit and he was rubbing his fingers in small circles down there. I moaned into his mouth as the hazy sensations of pleasure began to build within me.

Godric released my mouth and started nibbling at my ear. I couldn't believe this was happening. I think I've had this dream before at one point in my life while the True Blood series was airing. I turned my head back to Eric who had stopped kissing my neck. He was just looking down at me with a soft expression on his face. Our eyes locked for the longest moment and finally I moaned again from Godric's touch without taking my gaze off of the Viking. He tilted his head sideways curiously and smiled.

"We are yours." I heard Godric whisper into my ear.

Eric put his hand on my chin. "You are ours."

"Yes. Yours. Mine."

I heard them both growl as they tightened their hold on me. Eric bent his mouth to mine and kissed me tenderly. "Mine," he growled.

The Viking put his hand under one of my thighs and lifted it outward so that my legs were spread wide apart then he bent down and took a nipple in his mouth. He inserted one long finger into me, curling it up so he could rub my G-spot while Godric continued to play my clit like he was a savant fiddle player. Someone's mouth was on one nipple and someone was tugging the other one, I lost track of who was where. I gasped as my orgasm neared. They expertly worked me with skill as the heat rose higher. My breathing had become heavier and I whimpered into the thick steamy air as their hard bodies pressed against me.

Our bodies moved and melted in each other almost like one entity as the soapy lather of the bubble bath clung to our skin making us all slippery and wet.

After a minute or two of the most mind boggling pleasure I had ever experienced I screamed out as my body exploded with an orgasm. I panted and moaned riding the spiraling waves as their hands and mouths continued to ravish me.

It was delicious insanity.

As I floated back to Earth I realized the rabbit hole had just gotten a whole hell of a lot deeper. Both of these men wanted me, and yes I'll admit I wanted them too. I agreed to this relationship with them involving all three of us. It was definitely delicious insanity and I wondered what was in store for the future.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** We are about at the estimated half way point of the rabbit hole, and I just wanted to take a minute and say thank you to all the wonderful people who have given me support and encouragement with this story. I am so glad there are people out there who are enjoying this and it has become so popular in the 5 or so weeks I have been writing it! Thank you Keplie for the story spotlight on Kelpie's Korner and Kittyinaz for your re-blogging of this story. I love you both! You can read Kelpies review of this story at kelpieskorner. com (take out the space)

Also, I hope you guys enjoy the new eye candy banner for the wordpress website and the image for this story: americanandroidblog .wordpress. com (take out the spaces) I had to draw Eric's face and many other parts on the image and it took about 6 or so hours to make the whole thing! So I hope you love it!


	20. I Demand It

**BETA:** Thank you TexasEx (ff .net) a.k.a. The Queen of Delicious (wordpress)

* * *

><p><strong>americanandroidblog. wordpress .com<strong>

Take out the spaces

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Twenty: I Demand It**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ℰღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I was sitting on the massively large bed as I nervously brushed my fingers over the soft fur blanket that I sat on top of. I wondered if the fur used to be a black panther, it certainly looked like it. When I asked Eric about it he said that it was actually a steppe lion which went extinct shortly after he was made a vampire. Apparently the Roman's captured them for the Colosseum for so long that they were driven to extinction. I just sat there amazed while he explained the history of the fur to me and how he had hunted the rare lion as a baby vampire with Godric, spending three years trekking through the Ahaggar Mountains in Africa's desert-steppe to find one, known today as the Sahara. He explained that the mountainous area where the elusive black lion lived is covered in patches of dark stone, accounting for their dark furred evolution. He had held on to the fur for all this time.

I had my knees against my chest and my arms wrapped around my flannel pajama clad legs. I had brought them from home along with the Bon Temps girl's basketball team tank top that I was wearing. I had found them in my… err the other Sookie's closet, or rather the other half of me…

When I summoned Claudine before I came to the safe house with the vampires I talked to her a little bit about this. She is really old so I figured she had a lot of knowledge. I really wanted to know what happened to the other Sookie, the one who grew up in this world. She suggested that it was possible that I had somehow merged with the other Sookie. She started speaking a lot of mumbo jumbo that I didn't understand. She said no two identical fermions may occupy the same quantum state simultaneously. I looked at her dumbfounded and she put it in simpler terms I could understand, and said that identical matter can't occupy the same space. She cited some laws of physics called the Fermi-Dirac Statistics developed in 1926, but said that the fae had known about this for far longer due to some unfortunate accident with magic centuries ago. I never was good in physics, but I'll take her word for it.

Claudine said even though I possess the memories of the Sookie from the other world I possess telepathy and some personality traits from the Sookie of this world. Essentially two people became one. It made sense. I did find myself doing things I would have never dreamed of before, such as shrugging off dangerous situations like it was no big deal.

I did argue a bit saying that Godric didn't seem to merge with his other self when we went to my world and she said that was because the other Godric lived and died in ancient Gaul 2000 years ago, having never been turned to a vampire there because vampires don't exist in that world. That did make sense. The actor who played Godric on screen was almost identical to him but basically just a very good look-alike. He was two inches shorter at 5'8". That was one difference I noticed. I wondered if Allan Hyde was Godric's descendant.

I really needed to figure out how Alan Ball knew what was going to happen in this world. He did make a TV show based off events that were yet to happen here. I was going to ask her about the stones; maybe that had something to do with it. I believed them to be fae in origin, but Eric had arrived with the corvette and it was time to go. I'll ask her about it as soon as I can.

For now, I felt much better as I sat on the bed contemplating the rapidly changing drama of my life. Godric was in the other room on the phone, apparently trying to find out as much as he could about Russell Edgington before dawn, and Eric was sitting on the bed beside me with his cell phone to his ear doing the same. He was trying to entice me by tracing circles on my shoulder with his fingers or running his hand through my hair as he carried on a conversation with an old associate of his. Every now and then he would bend down and capture the edge of my ear in his teeth and growl suggestively, totally indifferent to the fact that whoever he was talking to could hear it.

I had told them everything I knew already from the shows about Russell Edgington and they planned to watch those particular episodes on the DVD's themselves tomorrow when they rose.

Our provocatively erotic encounter in the bath tub ended not long after I… um fell victim to their persuasive yet delightful administrations. This was only due to the rapidly approaching sunrise and the fact that there were dangers that needed to be addressed, namely Russell Edgington. I was sort of glad for it. This was all very new to me… ya know, being in some sacred union with two gorgeous ancient vampires as their mate and all that goodness. I needed time to process and I think they sensed that.

Eric stirred me out of my thoughts as he hung up the phone and sat it on the bedside stand. He turned to me and pulled me close against him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Did you find out anything useful?" I asked caressing my fingers through his blonde chest hair making his muscles spasm and shiver.

"Nothing I did not already know from my investigation before you and Godric returned."

"You say that like you are happy." I looking up at him confused. He had a small smile on his lips.

He gazed down at me and said, "Do you have any idea how you make me feel… I mean make me." He paused. "Yes feel… that I have found you. How fortunate I am that you are here and have agreed to form a union with Godric and I. You have saved my maker Lover. You have brought my maker back into my life. That alone makes me… feel 'happy' as you put it. If this is what happy feels like, then yes I am full of happiness."

He pulled me on top of him so that I was laying on my belly and put his hands on my face. "For the first time in a thousand years I am excited because for the first time I know I will never be…" His eyes were so intense as he looked at me. "I am trying to be open. I know I will have to be with an eternal mate… but this is new for me as well lover."

I swallowed before speaking, I think I knew what he was going to say. "Eric, were you going to say this is the first time you know you will never be alone again?"

He frowned slightly and gave one small nod.

"But you have a child, a maker. You could take any human woman, or a vampire mate who would be eternal as well."

He shook his head and looked away. "Pamela has only been my child for a century. Though we are close we do not have that sort of relationship. She lives her own life and I live mine. While Godric and I have a closer bond than most makers and their children, politics, war, and the need for survival in this damn world have often separated us for centuries at a time. I can not take a human mate because I could not bear to see them grow old and die. A vampire mate is undesirable. I crave the warmth and life that one such as yourself has to offer." He looked back at me and ran his hand through my hair. "Lover, there have been times that I have gone decades without having a conversation with any living or unliving person, such is the life of a vampire sometimes. I hope you know what you have agreed to because I will face the true death before I let you go."

"I do," I nodded. "I know what I have agreed to and I'm excited too. I mean, I just found out I am going to live thousands of years. I'm still trying to process what that means. But I do understand that I am fortunate to not have to do it alone, that I have someone like you and Godric to be there with me through every step of the way. But I'm curious about one thing, if you and Godric were separated for politics, war, and the like… what makes you think that won't happen again with you two, or with you and I for that matter?"

"It is this world." He waved a hand in the air. "The vampire politics, the supernatural affairs are what cause dangers and problems more than any other. Most monarchs will not grant us stay in the same fiefdom for fear that we would grow more powerful than them, and it has been this way for us for the last 400 years. It is only by luck that our territories currently reside so close. We plan to find a way back to the world from which you came. We could keep you safer there. You may not age but you are as vulnerable as any human. We would be safer as well, and Godric and I would not have to live apart due to some bullshit decree. Is this something you desire to do with us? Because I will not leave anywhere without you."

"Actually, yes! It sounds like you and Godric have really figured this out. The stones are burnt out, but I'm sure there is a way we could get them working again."

He pressed my head against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes, if I have to make it my life's work we will restore the magic to the stones. When I rise I plan to go to Fangtasia and get every last ounce of information from the Ball-sucker who is currently chained in silver in the basement."

We laid there in silence for awhile, both of us deep in our own thoughts. I was thinking about Ball, going back to the other world, and my new fae abilities. But something else was on the Vikings mind as he absentmindedly caressed my hair and stared at the ceiling.

"Bond with me." He blurted out.

"What?" I said raising my head to look at him.

"Tomorrow when we rise. Bond with both Godric and I." His eyes searched my own for answers as I looked at him with a dumbfounded face. He sat up holding me in his lap. "Yes, tomorrow we shall bond if it is agreeable to you. I know that you are not ready for certain things and I have regrettably agreed to Godric's demands that I be patient, however, I want to bond with you."

I laughed. "Godric demanded that you be patient?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "He is afraid of pushing you too quickly. I would be a foot deep in you right now giving you the pleasure of your life had he not made these ridiculous demands." He smiled wryly.

"When did he make these demands?" I was still giggling. I should have guessed Godric would be keeping his child at bay.

"When we were washing you."

"I don't remember him saying anything of the sort. Did I miss that?"

"He did not have to say it. We have been around each other long enough to correctly infer what the other is thinking. The same will be true with us given time. The point is, if he had not made such demands, you would be screaming my name in ecstasy right now. But since I agreed to his outlandish suggestion lest he force me with the makers command I will wait, for now we can bond by blood tomorrow night. I want you to be a part of me as much as I am you lover."

"Don't you have to bond three times for it to stick?"

His eyebrows rose. "Sometimes I forget how knowledgeable you are." He nipped at my neck and made a half-hearted threat to bite into me. "You have no idea how much it turns me on. Yes, three times seals our bond. It is best not to do it all at once or it can be too overwhelming. Tomorrow night we can make the first exchange. Say you will agree? I demand it."

I giggled as he playfully growled into my neck again. Before I knew it he was pinning me under him on the bed trying to act all ferocious while he pressed his fangs against my skin.

"Consent woman or I will sink more than my fangs into your mouthwatering body." He said excitedly as he pinned my wrists above my head and spread my legs with his knees.

I started half screaming, half laughing as I wriggled underneath him. I knew he was playing, and I had to admit I really loved this side of him.

"Consent to what?" Godric said walking into the room and assessing the scene before him with a crooked smile.

"He wants me to bond with you and him tomorrow." I said laughing as Eric grabbed my shirt in his teeth and shook his head growling.

"I have not seen my child so playful in a long time my love. You truly provoke him. And yes, I think a first blood bond tomorrow is a great suggestion. I demand it too." He said jokingly.

I looked over at Godric who was smiling fully now. "But Godric. Your child threatened to sink more than fangs in me if I didn't agree!" I said smugly knowing I had won. I had no objection to a blood bond but I liked the idea of winning an argument however fake it may be against Eric.

"Well then you better agree, else I will be joining my child in sinking into you so deeply and thoroughly that you will be unable to walk for days, if not weeks."

I gasped loudly in wide mouthed shock at his words. Godric's fangs were fully extended and he had a feral look on his face.

Eric started laughing and released me. "Where do you think I learned it from lover?"

They both started chuckling through fangy grins like smug bastards. I was surprised they didn't high five each other.

I crossed my arms over my chest and put on the most serious face I could muster. "Well I may have agreed to spend eternity with you two, but I never agreed to let you feed from me or be intimate with you in any way. The nerve of you both to assume such things."

Their smiles faded so quickly you would think they were staked. I lasted about two seconds before I burst out laughing and fell on my side in a fit of giggles. You should have seen their faces. They both narrowed their eyes and smiled as they vamped toward me. Ah!


	21. I Need Your Body

**A/N:** Soooo I have changed the name of a certain character in this story from Ball to Nut. I'll be going back and changing the name in previous chapters. Just covering my ass!

* * *

><p><strong>×º°"˜`"°º×» <strong>ℰ<strong>ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Twenty-One: I Need Your Body**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Alan Nut-Sucker didn't expect he would find himself in this situation. He knew Edgington was unstable and insane but this… this was just unbelievable. He had done everything asked of him and more, with great risk to himself, and yet it still wasn't enough in the eyes of his ruthless maker.

Alan cursed the day he found that case of stones in the woods when he was a child. Just a boy, he had picked up the first stone, and a series of visions bombarded his senses leaving him in a gasping heap on the forest floor. Over the years he had convinced himself it was just his childhood imagination. Once he grew up, he even made a TV show based off what he had seen. But after the show had finished airing he found himself fiddling with the stones again. That was when the portal opened for the first time.

For weeks he explored the fantastical universe of True Blood to find all the creatures and people from his visions living out their lives, completely oblivious of the interloper from another realm. He had hoped to glean some information for a spin off series back in his world, that's when he ran into Russell Edgington. That's when his life took a nose dive for the inevitable rock bottom.

At first he liked the idea of being a vampire. He had extra strength, keener senses, the ability to glamour, and let's not forget immortality. But he soon realized he had lost his freedom to a 3500 year old lunatic.

That was only a few weeks before the fairy named Sookie from his visions appeared to him in his office. He started to put together that at least half the humans in his world had a duplicate of themselves in the True Blood Universe. The other half must have either been dead or never born due to the butterfly effect. The population of True Blood universe was quite smaller than his world, probably due to all the deaths and vampire attacks over the centuries. It only had an estimated population of 5 billion people worldwide.

He would have never tossed the Sookie from his world into the portal had he known she would merge with her duplicate, gain the ability of telepathy, and take the entire True Blood universe on a rollercoaster ride. He honestly thought she would die her first night, not having anywhere to go, picked off by some monster, but she proved to be industrious and resourceful.

"As I was saying back in Shreveport, I will have use for you yet." Russell chuckled as he walked to the bookshelf in his office.

"I'm at your service your majesty," Alan said enthusiastically, hoping to gain back Russell's favor.

"Good because I'm going to need your body."

Alan's eyes widened. "What do you mean you… you need my body?"

"Centuries ago my child was murdered in cold blood. Though he was my favorite child, I was never in a hurry to bring my plans into fruitrition until you told me of Godric's future suicide and my eventual murder by Eric Northman. It would seem I need a strong ally now more than ever."

"I still don't follow what you're saying master. Don't you want Godric dead?"

"Eventually, I want him destroyed yes and of course you don't understand me, you idiot. Ever heard of the sanguinista resurrection?" Russell was leafing through an ancient looking book as he spoke, so old that it was on the verge of crumbling in his hands.

"Yes, it postulates that you can bring a vampire back to life if you possess a sample of their blood." Though a full resurrection never took place in his visions he learned a great deal about the vampire sanguinista religion during that mental bombardment so many years ago. He recalls a lot of discussion about it in the Authority prior to Bill drinking Lilith's blood and her partial resurrection, when Bill became Bilith.

"Correct. Unfortunately, I do not have a sample of my child's blood. However, his blood flows through the veins of his last walking progeny, the very same progeny who murdered him 2000 years ago. We need only retrieve a small amount of blood from his child." Russell closed the book and looked at Alan from his seat behind the desk.

"Who is he?" Alan said stepping closer, almost overwhelmed by curiosity.

"You really are quite stupid aren't you?" Russell got up and started walking towards the door to leave, waving Alan to follow.

They walked down a series of hallways before coming upon a locked door. After entering without knocking, Alan saw a woman standing in the center of the room as if in a trance.

"Meet Kate," Russell said holding his hand out ceremoniously and laughing.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Glamoured. She's a witch. I've been searching for centuries for a witch as powerful as her. One who could perform a full sanguinista resurrection with watered down blood."

"Forgive me master, I still don't understand why you need my… uh my body?"

"Because my dear Alan. You are the host."

"The host?" Alan said with a tremble.

"Oh yes, unfortunately, or maybe fortunately," He pondered with glee. "Your mind will be completely overpowered and suppressed by my child once you drink the watered down blood from his murderer and our dear Kate here performs the resurrection."

Alan gasped in shock, unwilling to believe what he had just heard. He was taking a step backwards towards the door when he bumped into a hard chest. He turned around to see six large werewolves looking down at him. All of which he knew were unstable and addicted to V. Among them was One-Ear, an especially nasty werewolf who delighted in terrorizing Alan since he was first turned by Russell.

One-Ear sneered down at him with a wicked smile before grabbing him by the arms.

* * *

><p>It was about three in the afternoon, and I had borrowed one of my vampires cars to go back to Bon Temps and see how Gran was doing. I planned to be back at the safe house long before sunset.<p>

When I pulled up I was surprised but relieved to see Jason's truck. I had yet to meet him and was a bit nervous. I knew he wasn't exactly a wonderful brother to Sookie in the show, but I was happy that he was out of jail.

"Damn sis. Where'd you get the wheels?" He said walking around the silver Audi r8 that I found parked in the garage at the safe house.

"Oh, it belongs to a friend of mine," I muttered, evading the question. "Did everything go okay with your release from jail?"

"Yea," he said frowning. "Can't believe they thought I'd kill someone. Man… Rene was the murderer all along. I was friends with him and didn't even know squat. Now Maudette's dead, Dawn's dead, Amy's dead…" He shook his head.

"Don't beat yourself up Jase. Important thing is he can't hurt anyone else."

"He admitted to police he's been watching the house for weeks through a telescope up on the hill waiting for you to come home. Where the hell have you been Sook? Sam told me you haven't been into work for weeks. What the hell…"

"I was out of town taking care of something important. And I was getting you off the hook remember?"

"Come eat kids. Dinner is ready." Gran hollered from the porch steps. She made an early dinner just for me, and I'll admit I was quite hungry.

Once we got settled at the table with Gran and Claudine we started chatting while we ate.

"Is everything going well with you and the vampires at the safe house Sookie?" Claudine asked, sitting prim and proper in her chair.

I heard Jason's fork clink down hard on his plate, and I looked over to see him staring at me wide eyed. "Vampires? What the hell is she talking about Sookie?"

"She's talking about the same vampires who helped capture Rene and free you from jail." I said matter of factly as I took another bite of my food.

"Oh…" he responded surprised. I was a little astounded he didn't call me a fangbanger. But at the same time I recalled him also defending Sookie in the show. "Well tell 'em thanks for me will ya? I would kinda like to meet them."

"As long as you promise to be polite," I scolded playfully.

"What are you talkin' bout. I'm always polite. Ain't I Gran?"

"Well," Gran said with a chuckle. "Most of the time dear. But you have your moments. The vampires are good boys. You just remember that Jason."

I jumped when the phone started ringing loudly, and Gran got up to answer it. "Hello?" She said as she glanced over in my direction. "She's right here. I'll let her know."

She put the phone to her shoulder. "Sookie dear. It's that sweet boy Godric on the phone for you. Shouldn't he be sleepin' or what not right now?"

My brow furrowed. "Yea, I thought so. Something must be wrong. I'll take it in my room Gran." I got up and took the phone from her before sprinting up the steps and shutting my bedroom door behind me.

"Godric?" I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Sookie…" He said in a panic. "What is happening? I rose from rest and you were gone! Are you safe?"

"Yea, everything is fine." I tried to assure him. "I was just visiting Gran and making sure Jason got out of jail okay. Why aren't you uh… asleep?"

"I rise earlier than most vampires due to my age. When I rose from my slumber and saw that you were missing I thought you were in danger. But I felt your contentment from my blood so decided to call your Gran's house to check and make sure."

"I'm sorry Godric. I didn't think you guys would be up so early or I would have left a note."

"Eric still slumbers, and do not apologize my love. But I would rather you not go anywhere without me until the current dangers have passed. I cannot protect you or come to your aid during the day should trouble arise. And I would not be able to live with myself knowing that harm befell you while I was trapped in the confines of the safe house. Please heed my words little one."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that Godric. I just finished eating, and I was about to head back that way anyway."

"I miss you little one. I find myself painfully longing for your presence while you are away."

"I miss you too, Godric." I said smiling.

"I await the moment you return to my protective embrace. And I look forward to our first blood bond tonight when Eric rises."

After saying my Goodbyes to everyone, I hoped in the Audi and headed back to the safe house. The drive was uneventful, and I pulled into the garage 45 minutes later.

I walked into the underground light tight living area and found Godric sitting on the couch in the living room, shirtless with wet hair. He had obviously recently showered and he was watching an episode of True Blood.

He didn't turn to look at me but it was pretty apparent he knew I was standing in the doorway watching him by the smile that formed on his lips. I dramatically tiptoed up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I giggled.

"Um… Joan of Arc?"

"Nope!"

"Florence Nightingale?"

"Nope!"

"Um…" He pondered. "Eleanor of Aquitaine?"

"Nope!"

He abruptly grabbed my hands and pulled me over the back of the couch, over his shoulder and onto my back forcing me to lay in his lap. It happened so fast I felt like I was standing one second and laying down the next. "Sookie Stackhouse, the most beautiful woman who has ever walked the Earth?" He said running his hands through my hair as he leaned down into me.

I gasped in surprise at his face suddenly being inches from me. "Oh!"

Then he was brushing his lips lightly against mine as his eyes closed. "Yes," he whispered. "My Sookie, the most beautiful woman who lights a fire in my heart and makes me hunger as I never have. You have returned to me."

His lips pressed against mine in a surprisingly gentle and slow kiss, and I found myself being slid off his lap and pushed into the couch. He was on top of me, blanketing me with his body as he kissed me ever so softly over and over on the lips.

"Oh, how badly I want to take you now. How I want to see the pleasure I have caused you across your beautiful features." He said thickly, leaning up and looking down at me through extended fangs, the muscles of his chest and shoulders glowing yellow from the softly lit lamp on the end table beside the couch.

My heart started pounding in my chest from a mix of nervousness and excitement. I was wide open to him with my legs spread over his thighs as I laid flat on my back, his body towering over me. The corner of his lip twitched before slightly rising, and his eyes blazed in the yellow light with an intensity that I saw that night back in the other world.

I swallowed hard as my body longed with want for this beautiful man. I suddenly found my hand reaching out and unbuttoning his pants. I heard an exhalation of air escape him in excitement and surprise as I unclasped the button and started lowering the zipper.

"That sounds very appealing," I teased with a seductive grin as I sat up. "But I think it's your turn to be at my mercy."

I pulled his boxers down in the front revealing just how hard and excited he was. Wrapping my hand around his thickness he let out a hiss and moved his hips slightly forward toward my hand. I started working my way up and down his length and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. I felt my excitement and confidence rise seeing the obvious pleasure I was causing him.

Leaning forward, I started kissing his chest. His hands immediately found my hair and his fingers entangled themselves in my locks. This was the first time I touched him so intimately, the first time I touched any man in such a way for that matter, and I found I loved it… loved seeing the need and want in his eyes… loved making him feel so good. I still couldn't believe a man, two for that matter, were so enthralled with me. And not just sexually, but they actually wanted me for me, for eternity and everything that entailed.

I scooted back slightly and leaned down kissing his swollen tip, and I licked the bead of moisture that had formed there as my tongue swirled around the head. I jumped a little when I heard him start growling in a soft rumble.

I was shifted so quickly onto my back that I squealed in surprise. He was on top of me pinning me down, the growls having risen louder and more dangerous sounding.

His lips pressed against my jaws as his hips bucked into me. "You cannot," he said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry," I said getting upset. I thought he would like it. I thought he did like it. I thought he looked like he was enjoying it. I guess I was mistaken. I felt rejection and embarrassment in my heart to have been so wrong.

"Do not feel that way little one," he said sensing my emotions from his blood. "I want you so much, so badly, more than mere words can describe. But we must wait for our other mate, and I fear I will not be able to stop myself if you continue. I may present an exterior of control and discipline, but when it comes to you my Sookie, I find myself a caged animal ready to break free, on the verge of losing control in a murky lake of primal instincts."

"Okay." I muttered as he scraped his fangs along the curve of my neck. "Because… it…" I gulped as he kissed a trail of kisses across my collarbone. "That's only fair."

"I hope you are ready for us little one." He whispered into my ear, his cool breath making me shiver. "Because we are going to show you just how much you belong to us, and how much we belong to you."

Gee. I think tonight was going to be one to remember. I'm not sure how I ended up here, but I wasn't going to complain. Life was good. Bill was dead. Rene was in jail. Godric wasn't suicidal. There was that tiny little hiccup with Alan Nut-sucker and Russell Edgington but I wasn't too terribly worried about it. Alan was currently shackled in silver in Fangtasia's basement, and I knew the vampires would take care of him tonight. I also knew that Russell Edgington was no match for two ancient vampires along with my fae magic. He would be toast if he made a move against us. Yes, life was good.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Eric and Godric watch you intently from the shadows. Your heart beats wildly in your chest as you look around sensing you are being stalked. You scream desperately as they jump out of the bushes, and you turn, making your escape through a door with a sign that reads "Ch 21 Feedback." You slam the door shut and slump against the hard surface, sighing and closing your eyes in relief. "Hello Lover," Eric smugly grins. "You fell for our little trap," Godric leers at you as he comes closer.


	22. A Night of Woe's and Whoa's

**A/N:** A special thank you to The Queen of Delicious, mistressjessica1028, suzymeinen, and Navidasti for the team work and putting up with my obsessiveness over every detail to make sure this was presentable to you the readers!

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Night of Woe's and Whoa's**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

Dozens of candles lit the room in anticipation for the ancient ritual, giving the place a feel of a bygone age long forgotten in an ever changing world. I turned around to see Godric and Eric standing behind me. They were both shirtless and stripped down to their boxers. My breath hitched in my throat, and I felt a surge of arousal tingle up my body.

I looked between Godric and Eric puzzled. I had no idea why they were stripped down to their boxers for our blood exchange. It reminded me of one of those True Blood fanfictions that I read on the internet back in my world.

"Oh no you don't Lover," Eric murmured stepping closer to me.

"What?" I said confused.

"Sookie," Godric said stepping in front of me and putting his hands on my sides. "You do not want to get blood on these do you?" He plucked at the hem of my shirt.

"Did you guys expect me to do the blood bond naked?"

"Yes," Eric answered abruptly from behind, his chest pressed against my back. He ran his hands to my hips and pressed himself harder against me.

"But," I stuttered about to panic. "I…"

"No clothes during the blood exchange." Eric said seductively, breathing into my neck. "That is a rule."

My eyes went wide and my breathing became rapid, but mainly from excitement.

"Little one," Godric said gently raising his hands further up my side until they rested right beside my breasts. "The blood bond can be intense and we do not want to ruin your clothing."

"Plus, we are going to make love to you until you pass out from exhaustion," Eric growled still nuzzling my neck. "I have been looking forward to this since the moment I first laid eyes on you Lover."

"As have I," Godric said unable to hide the hint of disappointment in his eyes. "But we understand if you do not wish to be that close to us yet."

"No, we do not understand." Eric protested. "I am about five seconds from ripping these clothes off of you."

"Ignore him." Godric said giving Eric a scolding look over my shoulder. "You do not have to do anything you are uncomfortable with. We can perform the blood bond clothed if you wish."

"I have never heard of such a thing," Eric continued to argue, digging his fingers in my hips in near desperation. "It should be a crime to even suggest…"

"Wait," I said. I can't believe I was about to agree to this. Actually, I can. They were both hot as hell and sandwiching me beside the bed in nothing more than their boxers, and my insides were on fire. My fellow fangirls back in my world would give their big toe for this chance. They both fell silent, and I would say with baited breath if they actually breathed. "I want to," I admitted sheepishly.

I only had a view of Godric's face when I spoke since Eric was pressed to my back, and his eyes slightly widened before they narrowed into what I could only describe as a wickedly naughty look of triumph. Eric captured my earlobe in his mouth and began to suck and nibble, which made me melt like putty in their hands.

Oh, these were naughty dirty vampires and they had been thinking naughty dirty thoughts about me for who knows how long! They exuded an aura of sexuality every time they were near me or even so much as looked at me. Their insatiable appetite put any eighteen year old human male to shame, and with their centuries of experience, I suddenly felt like I was a lamb in the lions den.

Godric was already lifting my shirt over my head, and Eric was so excited he reached under the scrap of cloth to unclasp my bra. When I was topless, I shivered as Eric circled his hand around me and cupped my breasts oh so sensually.

Godric was also enjoying himself as his hands caressed my bare skin. He reached for my face and leaned forward brushing his lips against mine.

Less than a minute later, I was completely naked and nervously lying between two nude vampires. I had been screaming inside like a hungry animal clawing to get out ever since they discarded their boxers and gave me an eye full of two hard throbbing gracious plenty's.

I never knew that a blood bond entailed everybody being naked as a jaybird, but what did I expect being in a relationship with two vampires whose sexual prowess made me quiver like a leaf.

"My love," Godric said wrapping his arms around me. "We will perform the blood exchange first."

"Okay," I said stupidly.

"You will need the stamina," Eric purred, while he nipped at my ear and ran his hand up my hips.

Their cool bodies pressed against my naked skin as they positioned me between them, so that I was sitting in Eric's lap and facing Godric.

"Do not fear," Godric said softly. He must have sensed my apprehension. I was a virgin after all. "We will be gentle."

"The first time," Eric growled from behind me. He entangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled my head slightly back so that my throat was completely exposed.

Godric spread my legs widely with his hands, and I shivered as the cool air swept across my sex. He scooted closer to me and cupped both my breasts in his hands. I felt so open and exposed to them; at their mercy if you will, but I trusted them completely.

I trembled and closed my eyes when I felt both of their noses trailing up opposite sides of my neck while they inhaled my scent.

"I have only licked the blood from the surface of your skin. I have not had the pleasure of sinking fang in your beautiful flesh as Godric has." Eric whispered into my neck. I could feel his fangs scraping my skin as he spoke.

"It is an experience you will not soon forget my child," Godric rumbled in a deep voice, before he chose a spot on my neck and began to suck. "Her blood is like the nectar of life itself."

They nibbled, and nipped, and licked, and sucked at my neck causing goosebumps to rise all over my body. I decided I really liked this blood exchange thing. Now, I know some people would say one woman and two men is just disgusting and downright sinful. There is a reason after all that it's called a devil's threesome. But I really didn't give a damn what they thought, because I was on a wild ride that few people get to experience, and I wasn't the least bit sorry for it.

I gasped as Godric's fangs sank in the spot he had been paying so much attention to, and I began to feel tingles shoot through my body as his lips sucked and pulled at my skin.

Seconds later, Eric sank his fangs in my neck on the other side, and I whimpered in whispered breaths as the euphoria engulfed my mind.

I could sense the excitement surge through their bodies as they tightened their hold on me, and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears like a quickening drum. The sound was soon drowned out by a sharp growl from Godric as he pulled in a large gulp of my blood.

He released my neck and sat up with a hiss, his chin raised and blood on his lips as he looked down in my eyes. I stared at him, as I sat frozen in place. Although I knew he would never hurt me, my brain attempted to convince me otherwise. He looked so savage and so feral looking down at me with sharp fangs that glistened and dripped with crimson liquid. He loomed over me so closely as he stood on his knees in front of me, his body completely nude while his powerful muscles twitched with the thrill of his passion. His tribal tattoo's only added to his wild and untamed countenance, and his eyes glittered in the soft candlelight like a sleek predator stalking from the shadows. It struck me that his very dangerous and instinctual nature seethed barely below the surface of his carefully composed exterior.

I felt Eric release my neck from behind in a similar fashion and there was no doubt in my mind he looked just as fierce and predatory as his maker. I could feel his large body hovering behind me as I sat on his lap.

Godric produced a very ornate looking dagger and held it up with his hand, not once taking his intense eyes off of me, or even so much as blinking for that matter. I had no idea where the dagger came from, but I had been quite distracted. He brought the blade down to his wrist and sliced his skin with a slow and methodical movement.

Holding his wrist to my mouth he said in a thick voice, "My sacred blood I offer willingly to you Sookie Stackhouse, let it flow through your veins as your delicious blood flows through mine."

I obediently took his wrist in my hand and began to drink as his free hand ran up my inner thigh. I almost immediately felt his emotions. I felt… pride, pleasure, reverence, love… so many things that I became overwhelmed. I guess I had always assumed vampires didn't have emotions quite as deeply as humans since they typically didn't show them. But oh how I was wrong, his emotions were explosive… there was no other way to do describe it.

I closed my eyes and took in the experience only for them to shoot back open when I felt his fingers lightly brush across my wet folds a few times. He then pressed his thumb firmly into my clit and began slowly massaging me there. All the while, Eric was reaching around me and caressing my breasts. I could feel his hard erection pressed against my lower back as it throbbed against me.

I leaned back in Eric's chest with my legs still spread wide in front of Godric, and I moaned into his wrist while he leaned closer to me. My mind was rippling with the sensation of his hands touching me in my most intimate spot while his blood rushed through my body.

"Yes, my love. Drink. Feel my blood swim through your veins. Feel my emotions and darkest secrets mingle with your own!" Godric hissed as he stood on his knees in front of me, his chest in front of my face. He lifted his chin and licked the blood from his lips and glistening fangs while he looked down at me.

I released his wrist with a big gasp of air when the wound healed. I felt so… so powerful, and like I was about to crawl out of my skin and jump their bones. I wanted them so badly in that moment. Before I could do that, Eric was reaching around me with his wrist which he had already sliced open with the dagger that apparently Godric had given him while I was busy drinking.

"My sacred blood I offer willingly to you Sookie Stackhouse. Let it flow through your veins as your sweet nectar flows through mine." Eric breathed. He pushed his wrist to my mouth excitedly.

I drank from him as I did Godric, and again I was bombarded with a flurry of intense emotions. From Eric, I felt excitement, an almost debilitating lust, love, and even a small amount of fear. That surprised me, and I wasn't sure what he feared. I would need to figure it out later.

All too soon, the wound on his wrist was healed, and I sank back on his chest as my body thrummed in pleasure. My legs were still wide open while Eric caressed his fingers between my thighs, preparing me for what was about to come next. Godric's hands were resting on my knees as he sat back on his haunches.

"I Godric, pledge myself to you Sookie Stackhouse, forever and fully until I walk the Earth no more."

"I Eric, pledge myself to you Sookie Stackhouse, forever and fully until I walk the Earth no more."

"Umm… I Soo.. Sookie Stackhouse pledge myself to you Godric and Eric… till I… uh walk the Earth no more." I stuttered with a blush.

"It is done," Godric announced ceremoniously. "Our first blood exchange is complete. Our sacred union begins this faithful night, and we have taken the first step of our eternal journey together as mates."

I felt the pride pouring out from him over the blood bond. What is that saying? My cup runneth over? That is exactly how I would describe the way Godric was feeling in that moment.

Then I was flooded with a wave of lust that nearly made me crumble. "Now let us seal it with the merging of our bodies." Eric rumbled in my ear.

"Yes," Godric said looking from Eric to me. "We shall celebrate by showering our new mate in carnal pleasures of the flesh."

I couldn't believe how ceremonial and serious they were being about the whole affair. Making announcement and speeches, but it gave it all a feel of an ageless ritual as ancient and timeless as the vampires themselves.

"Godric is the elder," Eric said lifting my wrist to his nose and sniffing. "Though we are equals in this union, I wish to give him the respect he is due and allow him the gift of your first carnal pleasure."

Godric grasped my thighs and slid me down Eric's chest until I was on my back, and Eric shifted himself so my head was lying on his inner thigh, his very large, very hard vampirehood right beside my face and pointing at me like it was accusing me of something too dirty for words.

I looked up at Godric excitedly who was still sitting on his haunches, my legs now over his hips. He stared down at me and tilted his head while he slowly rubbed his hands up and down my thighs.

"I accept your gracious gift my child," Godric purred as he moved his hips forward and grasped his hard erection, forcing it to lie across my aching center. My muscles twitched as he slid the tip of his cock across my wet slit until it was slipping and sliding like a wet delicious popsicle screaming to be licked and nibbled and devoured. He started hissing and sighing and leaning forward to steal kisses from my lips as he continued to tease me with his throbbing vampirehood.

"You are so wet, my love," Godric said thickly in a shaky whisper. "And your scent clouds the air around us like a sweet perfume that calls to my heart and ignites my hunger."

I felt Eric licking my wrist as he reached down and rubbed a finger and thumb around my nipple. All the sensations caused a lusty moan to escape my lips. My body came alive, and I began writhing in ecstasy, moving my hips towards Godric as he rubbed the tip of his shaft along my moist, aching center. My instincts took over as I moaned louder, and my mind swirled into a foggy haze, carrying me away on a wave of pleasure.

Godric increased his pace, rubbing the tip of his cock across my clit all the way down to my entrance and back again. Back and forth he went, so quickly my nether region was buzzing as I nearly drowned with pleasure. I incoherently moaned or growled, I'm not sure which, all I knew was that he had just given me an orgasm without even entering me yet.

My hair swayed in a gust of wind when Godric disappeared at vampire speed. Then his mouth was between my legs, his tongue imitating the trail of movements his cock had just performed. But this time he sucked on my clit and stuck his tongue in my entrance to lick up my juices. I panted, and moaned, and screamed out his name as he relentlessly sucked and licked between my legs.

"Come my child, taste your mate."

I looked over to see Eric wide-eyed and licking his lips before Godric shifted slightly to allow him to taste my fresh orgasm.

The Viking moaned, growled, and grunted as his tongue caressed me. Oh my god, they were torturing me with pleasure. I didn't think that was possible! "It is as delicious as your blood Lover." He growled licking his lips.

I looked down to see his blue eyes staring up at me while his smirking face slowly lowered back to my nether regions. His tongue slowly glided up my slit before his mouth found my clit. He pulled and teased with his teeth and lips while he inserted two fingers inside me and continued his intimate exploration. My hips bucked into his face when he turned his palm skyward and started drumming his fingers on something… something so… so very wonderful! The elusive and mysterious g-spot! For the love of god and all that is holy the man started sweeping his tongue across my clit at vampire speed and drumming those fingers inside me just as quickly. How he managed to do it so expertly while my hips bucked into his face over and over I'll never know. His growls vibrated my entire midsection while he brought me figuratively to my knees.

"Ohhhh! Eric! YES!" I screamed without a hint of modesty. My muscles clenched around his fingers as a surge of wetness made its presence yet again. I screamed and panted and drew in ragged breaths as I floated back to Earth with half open eye-lids.

Godric was on his knees, holding his erection which was still wet with my juices from when he rubbed it all over me. He was stroking the wetness up and down his shaft with anticipation. Eric looked up at his makers throbbing hardness which glistened in the dim light. Leaning his head up, he ran his tongue over Godric's tip.

"Yes," Godric growled in excitement through fangs, looking down at Eric. "Let us not waste any of her sweet essence. Lick every drop from my dick." He growled and leaned his head back. "Yes," he breathed hoarsely, "Devour it from my cock!"

Eric's lips circled around Godric's hard shaft and sucked feverishly, making the Gaul grunt. My eyes widened at the show, and I gasped loudly, causing them both to slightly turn and glance at me. Godric smugly smiled as he gyrated his hips towards Eric's head, and I couldn't be sure but I thought I could see Eric smiling, though it was hard to tell with his mouth full of Godricock a la mode.

Eric lifted his head, and I watched eagerly wanting a lick of the Godricock a la mode myself. Eric bit into his wrist, allowing his blood to drip all over Godric's cock. When the wound healed he wrapped his hand around his maker and began stroking him, spreading the crimson liquid up and down his shaft.

"Eric's blood will allow me to thrust into you without reservation until you scream my name, and you will feel no pain," Godric leered at me.

I bit my bottom lip excitedly and looked up, letting my head sink in the pillows. I couldn't believe this was happening, and I tried not to squee as the realization of the momentous experience that I was about to engage in hit me, dead center, like a Twinkie truck being driven by a zombie. I mean I was about to do the nasty with two gorgeous vampires!

"Did you like that Lover?" Eric said, suddenly beside me again, lifting my head and sitting it back on his thigh. I looked at his gracious plenty who was pointing at me again. If it had a mouth it would be telling me how dirty I was.

"Yea," I giggled, looking up at him while he caressed my hair.

"Then you will like this as well my love," Godric said thickly as he spread my legs wider and positioned his erection at my entrance.

Godric slowly began to slide in my forbidden fairyhood. A breathy whimper escaped my lips at the sensation of him filling me so fully, stretching me around his thickness. He continued to slide in until he was buried in me to the hilt.

Eric was caressing my face and Godric's hands were rubbing along my side as they waited for me to become accustomed to the sensation.

"Are you okay Lover?" Eric asked moving a strand of hair out of my sighing face.

"Oh, yes," I breathed. "Feels so… good."

"Mmh. You are so tight," Godric muttered in a broken and breathy whisper. "You feel so delicious and silky." He kissed my neck and breathed heavily into my skin as he tried to gather himself.

"God!" I screamed when he slowly slid out of me and back in a little quicker this time. He was so thick, I felt completely full of Godricock a la mode, my depths greedily devouring him as he entered my secret lair. And "God!" it felt good.

"It is Godric." Godric said in a low chuckling growl, his voice humming with pleasure, the blood bond confirming his feelings to me.

My breathing became more ragged as he quickened his pace, and I didn't even notice Eric had my wrist in his hand again until I felt his fangs sink in.

There I was, on my back in the candlelight with my legs spread; one vampire on top of me, thrusting in and out of me and another drinking the blood from my wrist. All the while, primal growls echoed in the thick air around us. It was truly erotic.

If I was going to be in such a provocative situation I wanted to do it right, so I turned my head and ran my tongue along Eric's cock. He was not sucking at my wrist anymore, only licking the dripping blood. He stopped and looked at me as I swirled my tongue around his tip. Then he shifted himself slightly closer to me and entangled his hand in my hair while I sucked on the head of his cock. I couldn't hear him purring, but I felt his body vibrating with a rumble. He started licking my wrist again as he watched me, like a kid licking a lollipop.

I continued to buck my hips towards Godric, meeting him as his thrusts became more powerful. He was still sitting up on his haunches with my legs pulled around his waist, his hands on my hips, holding me as he pounded in me with deep, hard movements. He would pull out slowly, savoring the feel and slam in me again, over and over. A growl resonated from deep in his throat with each thrust, my sticky skin smacked against his hard body every time he buried himself in me balls deep.

I took my mouth from Eric's cock when I felt Godric sling one of my legs over his shoulder, opening me even wider. He leaned over me, his hard body loomed over mine, and I stared up in awe, looking at his rippling muscles as they glowed in the soft candlelight. He looked down into my eyes intensely and slammed into me deeper and harder and faster, not taking his fierce gaze from mine.

I stared up at him adoringly while I moaned sweet melodies in the air, and our eyes locked as we moved to a dance as old as time itself.

His eyes softened as he continued to thrust powerfully, almost desperate to reconnect us every time he pulled out, and I could feel the love pouring out of him through our bond.

Then I felt the breath of a cool whisper on my ear.

"Do you like the feel of my makers cock inside you," Eric whispered as his hand wrapped gently around my throat. He kissed the skin below my ear. "I told you last night we would be sinking in you so deeply and thoroughly that you would scream in pleasure. Our night has only just begun."

I was sure I would have never been able to endure this if Eric had not spread his blood on Godric before he entered me. But as it stood, I felt like I was in heaven.

My muscles clenched around Godric's thrusting deadly weapon as I felt another orgasm begin to explode through my body.

"Yes, my love." Godric hissed. "Let your sweet juices flow on me." His zealous thrusts became more feverish as he quickened his pace.

I cried out, unable to contain my pleasure. I clutched my hands onto Godric's shoulders and he bent forward, crashing his lips to mine, pivoting his hips as he thrust vigorously in and out of me with reckless abandon. Over and over and over until my brain shut down as I rode another wave of pleasure.

I was vaguely aware of his loud growling, it felt so distant as I floated high above us on cloud nine, but I knew he had an orgasm at the same time as I did. He thrust in me one last time before collapsing on his elbows above me and showering my face and lips with kisses.

Godric slowly pulled out of me and lifted me in the air as he stood, my legs wrapped around his hips.

"Oh my love." He said gently between kisses. "I never thought I would find a treasure such as you. You are truly a gift from the gods. My heart is overwhelmed with joy that I could show you tonight how much I truly care for and love you." He pressed his forehead against mine as he held me in the air around his waist.

"I cannot believe the amount of love I feel from you over the blood bond. I am truly humbled. No one has ever shown me such love except Eric. I will cherish you until my last dying breath. This I vow." He proclaimed.

Eric was standing beside us wrapping his arms around me and Godric and embracing us tightly.

We stood like that in silence for minutes. Just feeling and prodding the love from the blood bond, all three of us in complete awe.

That is when this faithful night turned into a never-ending nightmare the likes of which would bring us all to our knees. I wish I was a true seer because had I known what would happen next in this little story I could have done something to stop it, prevented the heart-wrenching destruction that was brewing on the horizon. But I suppose everyone feels that way looking on the past with retrospect. I look on it with an almost debilitating pain and anguish that will follow me all the days of my life.

The phone rang and Eric moved to answer it. He was frowning and I knew then that something was seriously wrong. He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Pam, calm down." He said after a few seconds. "What has happened?"

Godric stood me on the floor as we stared at Eric awaiting what news Pam had.

When he hung up the phone, he turned to grab his pants. It must be something important if Eric was getting dressed and leaving before we had the chance to "share in carnal pleasures" as he put it.

"Pam arrived at Fangtasia. The door has been knocked off it's hinges and Nut-sucker is missing."

"Edgington," I gasped.

"My child, I will go to investigate. If trouble lies in wait, I will be able to handle Edgington better than you. Someone needs to stay here with Sookie and ensure she remains safe."

"No Godric." Eric hissed. "As much as I want to protect Sookie, it is my responsibility, and I cannot ask this of you. Pam is my child and she is my responsibility. You stay here with Sookie. If it is a trap I would rather you were here with her, as you said, you stand a better chance against Edgington should he come here."

"I think we should all go together," I protested. "With you two and my fae magic we can give him a run for his money."

"Lover," Eric said stepping closer to me and wrapping his arms around me. "We are in no way trying to say you are weak. However, your magic, as of now, is unstable and unpredictable and you must stay at the safe house. Neither of us will allow you to be put in danger. Edgington may be older, but I am far more cunning. I can handle myself fine. This is just Godric being over protective. That protection stubbornly extends to me as usual." He turned to face his maker. "It is my child and my club. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger."

"You will stay here with Sookie." Godric growled. "Stay alert until the danger passes. Your final union will have to wait until I return."

Eric grabbed Godric by the arm as he slid his shirt on. "Fader, I just got you back in my life. I beg you, stay with Sookie and protect her. Allow me to handle this."

"It is me Edgington wants for some unknown reason. If it is a trap he will make his way here in search for me, and Sookie will be in danger." Godric said buttoning up his shirt. He turned to look at Eric. "Do not force me to command you, my child." He put his hand on Eric's face. "I am sure all is well. I will go see to Pam's safety and investigate the break in. Then I shall return, and we will continue our special night."

Little did I know how important this moment was. I would have kissed him more tenderly as he brushed his lips against mine in goodbye. I would have held onto him longer with all my love as he embraced me in farewell. I would have begged him to hold me in his arms one last time. Had I known, I would have fallen to his feet and refused to let him leave. He turned and walked out of the door, giving me one last glance over his shoulder, the worry in his eyes almost completely hidden under the centuries of wisdom and control. But I saw the smallest glint of uncertainty present on his otherwise serene and composed features as he closed his eyes briefly before he turned to leave.

And then Godric… was… gone…


	23. F a Zombie

**A/N:** thank you to The Queen of Delicious/TexasEx for your mad beta skillz!

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Fuck a Zombie**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

I floated weightlessly between life and death. That place where all vampires go right before they wake from their slumber, as their bodies become animated with that magical spark again.

Every waking night for 300 years I have experienced this, and I don't think I will ever quite get used to it. Despite this, I liked the void. It was a content blanket of blackness and emptiness, where my mind was free to roam, free to open up without thinking about the overwhelming dangers that lurked around every corner in the waking world. Most importantly, I was free to bask in the maker-child bond.

On my 300th year, I was a much different vampire from what I would grow into. I had a lot to learn, but one thing was certain, I knew what love was. I had not become so jaded that I denied that aspect, and it was a great time in my undead life. It was not until later when I was separated from my maker by vampire politics that I would bury my feelings so deeply that I nearly forgot what love was. During this time of discovery, I reveled in the beauty of my deepest feelings and desires. And there was only one other person in the world that I would show my full vulnerability to, only one person I would admit these feelings to.

I always reminisced of pleasant thoughts in the empty void. I thought about Godric, my maker. Yes, I thought about him often while I waited here for my body to become re-animated.

We have not spent one night apart since he turned me. We have laughed together, fed together, hunted together, traveled the world together, and even killed together… titans among mortals. We have not cried together… there was never crying. I do not think my maker has ever shed a tear.

I loved him. I loved him so much it hurt. As my fader, my broder, my child, and yes even my lover. I loved him as a lover would, despite the fact we had not engaged in carnal pleasures. In fact, I can count how many times on one hand that he has so much as even touched me. My love for him had nothing to do with some baser vampire instinct that a progeny feels for the one who turned them. No, it had grown and developed over the centuries. A child did not have to love their maker, as was proof between Godric and his own master.

No, this love was my own to give, wrapped up in a ball of unconditionality. I would gladly go to my true death for Godric. It was quite ironic seeing as how I would have never pictured myself loving another man so deeply. I, Eric Northman, son of Death, am known far and wide as a beguiler of hearts, a lover of women, and a defiler of daughters. My lust and hunger for the female persuasion has no bounds, and it still burns even now as my love for Godric does. But, he was different, my deep feelings for him extended beyond Earthly shells, beyond sexuality, beyond obligation. It was pure and good and it was my rock. It kept me centered and at peace with myself when nothing else had.

I longed for his love in return; even a fleeting wisp of affection would sate my desire. But he showed me none. He was tough, composed, cool, even a bit feral at times, but never affectionate, never loving. However, when I floated in this place between life and death, between wake and sleep, I felt his love. He did not clamp the maker bond tightly shut when I slumbered as he did when I was awake. He always woke before me, and I suppose he did not know I could sense his emotions through the bond while in this state.

My eyes abruptly opened as they did every night, and to my surprise Godric was leaning over me in the bed with his hand on my face. He quickly withdrew it and turned away, a frown forming on his face as he tightly clamped down our bond, leaving me with only a sliver of his presence. He would clamp that down too if he could. But it was impossible to close the bond fully.

"Please don't." I said sitting up in the bed. I watched him walk over to a basin of water and dip his hands in, as was his waking ritual. Though there was no light in the room, I could see him perfectly with my vampire eyes. His muscles sleek and toned, the tattoo on his naked back rippling as he splashed water on his face. My eyes trailed further down his back as I drank in the rest of his nudity.

"Today we shall inquire about hiring a new day man," he said ignoring my plea, his back still to me. He turned around and faced me, and my eyes darted to his hard erection. If vampires were anything, it was not modest. I was quite accustomed to seeing Godric naked, and my mind swam with desire every time I did.

I stood up and walked over to him, standing inches away as I stared down at his face. He craned his neck to look up at me, a look of stern warning sweeping across his features. "Why do you deny us? It is not so uncommon for a maker and child to…"

His fangs snicked out, and he growled in a low snarl that made me flinch. But I remained stead fast and stood my ground. His eyes softened. "My child, I will not do to you what my maker did to me."

"Your maker was a sadistic swine," I hissed.

"Yes, but I will not taint you further. You already have my contaminated blood coursing through your veins. That is quite enough. Get dressed."

He shifted to step past me, but I pushed him against the wall. I knew my strength was no match for his, but despite this, he leaned against the hard surface without resisting, a look of surprise and fury brewing in his fierce gaze. My insubordination had caught him off guard. He stood there allowing me to pin him, giving me leave to speak my piece, though I knew I was risking the full extend of his rage being unleashed on me any second.

"Your blood is not contaminated," I growled in anger. "I am honored to be a part of you."

He peeled my hands from his body and pushed me onto the bed. "Is this what you want?" He snarled. "Sexual gratification?"

"You know that is not it!" I bitterly hissed through snarling fangs.

"Then what Eric! What do you want from me?"

"Open the bond," I growled.

"If you knew what I felt over the bond, you would leave! You would demand to be released!"

"Never! I am already aware of your emotions. I feel them every night before waking, as I hover between life and death. I have felt your deepest desires and secrets hum across the bond."

His eyes flickered with mortification. He continued to stare at me, and then I lifted my face to his and kissed him. He returned it, but then he looked away and squeezed his eyes shut in emotional pain. "No." He snarled.

I grabbed his face with both hands and crashed my lips to his again, pulling him closer to my body. He entangled his hands in my long blonde hair and returned my kiss feverishly.

That was the first night Godric and I knew each other in every way. As we melted into each other's arms our bond opened fully, and I was overcome with a sense of relief and comfort that could not compare to anything I had ever experienced. I am not a sentimental vampire, quite the opposite, but when it came to those I loved, I was fierce.

After our union was complete, Godric collapsed on top of me with ragged breaths. He slowly got up and stared at me as if he could not believe what he had just done. He staggered backwards and turned around. Falling to his knees, he put his face in his hands and sobbed. The maker bond was open fully, and I felt his anguish and regret crashing down on me. I have never seen him weep, and I felt his pain as if it were my own. I quickly got up and knelt beside him on the floor, pulling him into my arms.

"I…I…I am s…sorry," he sobbed, still covering his face with his hands. "P…Please for…forgive me, my ch…child."

"Godric," I whispered softly. "There is nothing to forgive."

"I am the s…same as him. A m…monster," he cried as his body shook with violent sobs.

He looked into my eyes, his brow tense and furrowed as he tried to brush the pain away, and his eyes were nearly desperate as he looked at me with a blood streaked face.

"No!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. "Why do you think this Godric? Why? You are nothing like your maker."

He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep shaky breath as he tried to compose himself, but the tears continued to flow. I too breathed deeply, which was unnecessary, but it helped me deal with the bombardment of emotions I was feeling from the now fully open bond.

I looked down at Godric who lay in my arms, his eyes squinting tightly shut as he gritted his teeth. I could not believe the vampire who I loved so dearly had been plagued with so much turmoil inside. He was the most powerful being I knew. He exuded an aura of authority, leadership, prestige, and strength that brought kings and queens to their knees. All this time, for 300 years, and I never knew how much my maker truly struggled within. This is why he kept the bond closed, why he kept me at arms length, why he refused to allow me closer.

"Why Godric? What makes you think you are like him?" I asked again looking down into his weeping face.

He sat up and turned away from me. After several minutes, he quieted, and I put my hand on his back.

"Oh my child, how much I love you. Now you know. Now you can feel the full force of it. He too loved me, loved me violently, carnally, and even unconditionally." He took another deep breath. He could not even look at me; instead he chose to turn away so I could not see his face. "And like you, I wanted to please him, even loved him back in my own twisted and perverse way. I gave my body to him, gave myself to him completely because I desired so badly for him to show me love, show me affection, as you desire from me."

"Fader, my love for you has nothing to do with sexuality, or obligation, or my need to please you." I whispered while staring at the back of his head.

"Listen my child, you need to hear this," he said sternly. "As I aged and learned, my love subsided; my hate and disdain grew for him in unimaginable ways as I watched him commit one vile deed after another. I discovered what sort of monster he truly was, a side of him that he had been careful to hide from me for decades. When I tried to leave, I saw his true nature as he turned on me. Once I successfully rid myself of him, I walked the Earth alone for centuries. I found I was just like him, committing the same vile deeds I despised so much, stemmed from my hatred for humanity, my disgust with the world, and my own superiority complex."

"We are vampires. We are superior to all other beings." I said, trying to reason.

"No, Eric. That is a falsehood. A human man is stronger than a woman, but does that make him superior? Women of my tribe were revered as much as men. The men protected them. Do vampires protect those weaker? No!" His tone became angrier.

"Fader, there is no right or wrong, only death or survival. You taught me this."

"Do you know that before you were born I kept humans in cages and fed on them nightly? Made them watch as I drained their loved ones before their very eyes. Then I would lift my blood stained chin to them and laugh while they moaned and cried. Is this survival?"

"Godric. I do not care what you have done. I love you and always will. I will love you even on my one thousandth year."

He turned around and faced me, sitting cross legged in front of me. "How can you love death?"

"Feel me over the bond fader. Feel that this is no idle proclamation, for I hold you dear in my dead heart like no other."

"Yes, I feel it." He looked down at his hands. "I feel the strength of it."

"Then you know I care for you nothing like you cared for your own maker. My feelings are true, they are pure, and they are eternal. Your past with your maker will not be repeated with me Godric. This I vow. I beg you to accept me as I am, for I have already accepted you, vile past and all."

He looked at me, and his despondency abated as the dark cloud of despair lifted from him. This was an important step for Godric and I. After that night, everything would change. We became more open with each other, shared our deepest desires and secrets with each other, and ran wild over the Earth together. Yes, that was the night Godric stopped withholding his love for me. It was the night we truly became brothers. I would not love another soul with such ferocity for 700 years.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

This has got be the biggest pile of fuckery I think I have ever encountered. Apparently, I'm supposed to run the club tonight while Eric dips his stick in the air freshener. This is the second night in a row! My phone was ringing off the hook minutes before I even rose. Do you have any idea what that is like for a vampire to be awoken from their slumber prematurely, even if it is only a few minutes. It is like being awoken from the dead, literally.

When I pulled into the employee parking lot of Fangtasia the first thing I noticed was that the fucking back door was laying on the god damn ground.

"Fuck a zombie!"

Great! Eric was going to be pissed when I called him. If I've learned one rule over the last century, it is to not interrupt my master during his fuck and feeds. Although, I had a stinking suspicion that this particular fuck and feed was much more than the average run of the mill carnal pleasure to Eric. I hate to admit it, but I think he's in love. I never thought I'd see the night. At least she wasn't your typical breather. She apparently pulled my Grandsire back from the brink of suicide, and that is no small achievement.

Godric has been wallowing in the pits of depression since before I was a newborn. He's never been able to come to terms with the trail of carnage he left in his wake for a thousand years before he turned Eric. Turning Eric helped for a few centuries, but the memories were just too much for him. How she gave him hope and a new sense of purpose, I don't know, but even Eric is amazed at what he himself could never fully accomplish.

I rushed out of the car and sped to the tree line. My training from Eric kicked in. I always hated those training sessions, thought they were useless, but I had to admit, my master was 1000 years old, and he didn't get that age by being lax with safety. The older I get, and the more familiar I become with vampire politics, the more I have realized how necessary they really were. I wasn't a warrior like Eric though; he turned me because of my head for business and my ability to keep cool in a crisis. I had a hardened emotional core, and I was no stranger to death, even as a human.

That's how it always went with the ancients. If a human was lucky enough to be turned by such a powerful vampire, it was because they had somehow impressed them. Godric had followed Eric on the battlefield for months before deciding to turn him, and apparently Eric had been watching me for weeks from the dark ally ways of San Francisco. But my master was not watching me to turn me, he was apparently fascinated by my nature, little did he know I'd take that bull by the horns myself.

I watched the club from the trees in silence, remaining unnaturally still. There were no movements, no sounds, nothing… whoever had been there seemed to be gone, probably a fucking human.

I sped to the door and went inside to investigate. Looking around the bar, I saw that nothing was disturbed, this was a bad sign. It was starting to look more and more like it wasn't a human. I got my phone out of my purse to call Eric.

"Shit! Nut-Sucker!" I made my way to the basement and saw it was empty. "For fucks sake!"

Yes, Eric was going to be pissed. I could feel our maker-child bond humming with pleasure that very moment.

I gravely dialed my master's number to interrupt his special fuck and feed and inform him of the fuckery that was going on.

"Eric! For fucks sake," I snarled when he answered. "I got to the club and shit has hit the fan! I ran to the trees, waited, and watched."

"Pam! Calm down. What has happened?"

"Someone broke in. The god damn backdoor is on the ground and Nut-Sucker is missing! A human didn't do this. It had to be Edgington. How did he even know we had Nut?"

"I'm on my way. Stay alert. There could be danger."

He hung up the phone, and I stared at it for a minute hoping he would get to Fangtasia quickly. There were few things in this world that scared me, but a 3500 year old vampire that was apparently now our enemy was one of them and the fucker had been here.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to call them," a sing-songy voice startled me from behind. "Your master obviously did not give you proper training."

I whirled around to see a man shorter than I, with brown hair and side burns dressed like he was living in early 19th century England. He looked fucking ridiculous.

"Who the fuck are you!" I demanded in an icy tone, but I already knew.

"Russell Edgington my dear, and you'd do well to watch your attitude if you want to come out of this in one piece. I can't say the same for your sire and grandsire."

"W…Why are you after them?"

He casually walked over to a table that we sometimes used to tie humans down that have broken vampire laws. Running his finger along the surface slowly, he began to speak. "Let's just say I need a teensy bit of your grandsire's blood. Then I'll grant his long standing wish and send him to his true death." He looked at me and laughed. "I have an idea! Maybe you can even watch while I kill them both!"

In less than a second, I had broken off a chair leg from the wooden chair in the corner, and I was rushing at the bastard full speed.

Unfortunately, he was quicker and firmly had my wrist in his grasp when the stake came mere inches from his heart. He bellowed out in laughter as he held me immobile by the wrist.

"Temper, temper." He taunted through his nasty fangs. "You're lucky I need you as a bargaining chip. Now sit…"

He pushed me down into a chair. I struggled against his iron grip when I realized what he had planned next. He reached for the floor with his free hand, which was gloved, and picked up the silver chain that had previously bound Nut-sucker.

"My maker and grandmaker are going to rip your fucking head off when they get here," I said through gritted teeth as he wrapped the chain around me, securing me firmly to the chair.

"Oh trust me, my dear child. Only one of them will show, and I'm hoping it will be the Gaul. They won't want to leave their new play-thing unattended."

I screamed in agony when he bound the bare skin of my wrists behind the back of the chair with silver. He did the same with my ankles, and I struggled to control my pain. I wasn't going to let this fucker see me cry.

The unmistakable stench of Werewolf odor made my nose scrunch up in disgust. The door at the top of the steps slammed open and several large brutes filed their way inside, with another vampire and a human female in tow, all the while licking their lips and staring at me with hunger. Fucking V-addicted mutts!

I had never seen the vampire with them before, he was not Nut-sucker, but he looked young and feral. His clothes were in tatters and his skin was dirty. He looked around with wide-eyes full of lunacy as the Werewolves escorted him in by the arm. The woman, on the other hand, was obviously glamoured. She walked in a dream state which indicated she was under Edgington's control.

"What took you so long?" Edgington snarled, turning to the Werewolves as they descended the basement steps.

"Sorry, had a bit of trouble retrieving Ed here," one of the Werewolves said lowering his head.

Edgington's head snapped up. "Shut up!" He waited a few seconds. "Someone is here." The Werewolves shuffled to the back of the room behind us.

With quick footsteps, Edgington retrieved the chair-leg stake I had tried to use on him a few minutes earlier, and he stood behind me, positioning it over my chest as we faced the steps that descended into the basement. "Utter one word and I will stake you through the heart. Do not try me, my dear."

Seconds later, the door at the top of the steps creaked open, and a black silhouette stood in the entrance. He stood there for the longest moment, motionless, only his shape visible, as Edgington held the stake over my chest. My smell may not have been as good as Eric and Godric's, but I knew that commanding presence anywhere. It was my grandsire!

"Edgington," I heard Godric's voice float into the room, calm and authoritative as ever. "Your quarrel is with me. Release Pamela, and let us handle this the proper way, through tradition and honor, as two ancients should."

"Fuck tradition. Fuck honor. She will meet the true death unless you turn yourself over Gaul."

"What do you want?" Godric said slowly descending the steps. His face was expressionless as his eyes quickly darted around the room to assess the situation.

"I want your blood, Grandchild." Edgington said smiling. But there was something odd in his tone that even I picked up on.

Godric halted and stood still, the smallest glimmer of realization sweeping across his features at what Edgington had just revealed. My mouth, on the other hand, dropped open. He was Godric's grandsire? That meant… that meant Godric killed Edgington's child. No wonder the ancient was pissed. No wonder he wanted to deliver the true death to Godric. Oh this was bad… very bad.

Godric stood in thought momentarily before speaking. "You cannot perform the resurrection with the blood of a child. It has been attempted before and has failed. There is not a witch powerful enough to perform such an arduous ritual."

"Oh, but there is. Dear Kate here is more than willing to do whatever I tell her to do. I had to kill her entire coven to get to her, but she is under my control now. And with a blood-brother such as Nut the ritual is possible."

The two ancients stood motionless and stared at each other, assessing the other's strengths and weaknesses, calculating their own advantages and disadvantages.

"Allow my Werewolf to bind your wrists and ankles in silver. We will withdraw a sample of your blood. Then we will let you and your grandchild live. Otherwise I will make you watch as I deliver her the true death, then you will be next. I am nearly twice your age. And by my count it's me, 3 V-enhanced Werewolves, the most powerful witch who has ever walked the earth, and that thing," he said pointing at the crazed vampire who huddled in the corner, "against you. You have lost."

"I have your word that you will let us live?"

Edgington smiled and put a hand up in the air, shrugging. "What sort of vampire would I be if my word could not be trusted?"

"Very well."

"Grandsire!" I protested. "You can't be serious."

"Pamela, vampires as old as he and I, do not break our word lightly." He said as a Werewolf approached him and cowered under his intense gaze.

"That may be so, but he's a lunatic."

"Sticks and stones. Sticks and stones." Edgington laughed.

I watched helpless, tied in silver to the chair, as they bound Godric's wrists and ankles with silver chain. It was true what he said, that vampires as ancient as them never… and I mean never broke their word. But, I couldn't help but not trust Edgington. There was something about him that was off. He had lived too long, and his mind had gone bat-shit crazy.

"You don't need to see this you nasty vamp bitch." A Werewolf growled behind me as he slipped a blindfold over my eyes.

"Fuck you! I'll rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat!" I hissed and growled, snapping my fangs at his hands as he positioned the blindfold on my face.

"Do not speak a word Gaul, or our agreement is forfeit and you both die." Edgington hissed. I couldn't see a fucking thing.

I heard some shuffling around for several minutes.

"One-Ear, fetch the syringe and withdrawal his blood."

I tried to sniff the air as my mind grasped for some sort of resolution to our fucked up predicament. But the stench of the Werewolves was so powerful that I couldn't even distinguish the scents of the vampires. Fuck my bad sense of smell!

"Finally," Edgington proclaimed. "Finally, I will be able to resurrect my child. The child you murdered in cold blood, your own maker. And you call yourself a vampire."

Godric did not respond.

"You think I would actually let you live? You think after what you did I would not get my revenge?"

I heard a loud commotion and struggle. Then… then…

I heard the unmistakable sound of a vampire being staked, the sticky explosion that indicated the rupturing of a body. NO! NO! NO! MY GOD! Please don't let this be fucking happening!

"You fucking gave your word you piece of shit!" Blood tears were sliding down my face under the blindfold. "I'm going to fucking kill you." I sobbed. I lifted my head and wailed loudly. The fucking pile of shit just killed my grandsire! NO!

I heard laughing and shuffling around as I sniffed back tears and tried to compose myself, tried to prepare myself for my true death. I would soon follow Godric to whatever place vampires went when they received the true death. I wanted to go with dignity, not sobbing and wailing in the air, but I couldn't control my tears. A century I had practicing suppressing my emotions, but my grief was so great that I couldn't quail my despair. My bottom lip trembled, and I hiccupped and wept and shook my head in denial.

The blindfold was lifted from my face, and I looked around frantically through blood red eyes. The only people in the room now were one Werewolf and Edgington. And on the floor at my feet was a pile of blood, soaking Godric's ripped clothing that he had been wearing moments ago, a wooden stake laying on top.

"NO!" I screamed in a broken voice, my grief turning to anger. "You son of a fucking whore!"

"I'll send the other Werewolves back in on my way out." He said to the fur-ball standing in front of him. "Lick up every drop of the blood. I don't want the Viking performing a resurrection. And I mean every fucking drop!"

"And the vamp bitch?"

Edgington looked at me as I sobbed. "Have fun with her. But don't kill her." He turned to leave but stopped and turned back around. "I did give my word after all."

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

"Do you think Godric will be okay? Maybe we should go anyway." I mumbled from the bed as I watched Eric briskly pace the room back and forth, his fists clenching and unclenching in frustration. He was torn. He was torn between his love for me and his love for his maker and child. I don't think he could bear to loose any of us.

He turned and came to the bed wordlessly, sitting down beside me, he pulled me into his lap and just held me, his chin on the top of my head. He squeezed me and blanketed his arms around me.

"Eric, you said you could handle Edgington. If you could handle him won't Godric be able to? Please tell me he will be able to."

He didn't answer…

"Eric?" I begged. His worry and fear was radiating out from our blood bond. I could also feel Godric over the bond. He too was worried and wary, something was wrong. Something was happening.

Then without warning, bitterly and cruelly, and as surely as the sun rises in the East, the connection to Godric was lost, blank, void, forever drowned in the lake of unmerciful desolation. Eric shot to his feet and grabbed his head, his fangs snapped out and he screamed with forlorn cries of heartbreak. I fell on my side on the bed, clutching my heart and writhing in hopeless sorrow.

I breathed raggedly as tears streamed out of my eyes. What was happening? I could feel Godric one moment, and then I couldn't any more. My mind started swimming in agony and my vision went blank. I clutched at the bed sheets with my hands as I tried to bear the pain. A great sadness overwhelmed me, not from just me, but from somewhere else as well. I realized it was Eric's pain mingling with my own. I felt so empty and hollow, like no other feeling I have ever experienced. Like I had just lost everything I loved and cared for.

I felt my body being turned and lifted, and I blinked the tears out of my eyes as I looked up. Eric was looking down at me, his face contorted in emotional pain, covered in blood that dripped down on my face and combined with my own clear tears.

He put his hand on my cheek and brushed the tears away with his fingers. Tilting his head and squeezing his eyes shut in anguish he inhaled deeply.

He opened his eyes and frowned, wiping his own tears away with the back of his hand, and looking down at me. "He is gone."

"No," I sobbed. "No."

"Sookie, Godric is gone."

I sat up and put my hands on his chest, pushing him away. "It's a mistake. He can't be gone!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sookie," his voice hitched in his throat and he pulled me back to his lap.

"Maybe he somehow went to the other world again?" I said in desperation.

"No…" Eric shook his head and looked away. "I thought then that it was the maker bond severed. But a shadow of his presence still lingered when the two of you left through the portal. There is nothing now. Nothing but emptiness…"

I shook my head in disbelief and shock. He must be mistaken! It can't be!

Surely this is not how the story of my adventure in the True Blood world is supposed to go! It's supposed to be happy, and full of love, and I'm supposed to laugh and learn and spend forever with Godric and Eric. I was supposed to set everything right. But whoever was the author of my destiny and fate was a heartless ass!

We both knew we needed to leave and quickly. Pam was in danger, but we were paralyzed in our grief. Eric and I wrapped our arms around each other trying to find comfort, trying to ease our sorrow and misery and despair as we cried in each other's embrace. I came to this world a month ago… I came here thinking that I could make a difference, save Godric, a vampire worth saving… now he was dead, gone, lost, departed from this Earth, and I would never see him again.

Oh God! I couldn't bear this pain. I couldn't bear it! I couldn't bear it! Please don't let it be so!

I cried like I had never cried before, and my heart shattered into a million catastrophic pieces. My head ached in splitting tension as Eric and I became lost in each other's embrace, lost in our mutual suffering, lost in our desolation, lost in our arduous devastation. Our weeping echoed off the walls, mocking us, laughing at us, rudely doubling the gravity of the tragedy we were trying to endure. Please don't let it be so! Please do not let Godric be dead.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N: **Runs from pitchforks and torches!


	24. Crossroads of Duplicity

**A/N: **Thank you The Queen of Delicious for your betaness

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Crossroads of Duplicity**

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**Sookie**

I was numb, so numb. I couldn't even string together two coherent thoughts on the way to Fangtasia. The only thing in my mind was emptiness. I was like a barren desert, sad, and desolate, the chilly wind blowing in my ears. The wind was relentless inside my mind and outside, beating against my body as Eric held me in his arms, flying us towards Fangtasia.

I was still in denial. I knew when we got there Godric would be waiting for us. He would tell us it was some mistake and have a perfectly good explanation for why we could no longer feel his presence across the bond. He would fold his arms around me and hold me and tell me that it was all a big misunderstanding.

He would kiss me and hug me. He would whisper to me that he would never go. He would tell me that he loved me while he squeezed me tightly against his chest. I would look in his eyes and see that glint of untamed passion that I loved so much about him, that wild and thrilling part of him that shimmered right below the surface. I would laugh and smile and squeal. I would wrap my arms around his neck and tell him he better not ever scare me like that again. I just knew it would all be okay. I knew it was a big fat mistake.

I could feel Eric's emotions across our bond. He was hopeful too, but at the same time he was incredibly angry, so much so that I was afraid he wouldn't be able to think straight once we landed. I was afraid his blind rage would take over, and there was that little tiny part of me, the logical part, that was saying danger waited for us.

When we landed Eric immediately crouched in front of me, growling with his fangs out. He reached his arm behind him towards me, wrapping it around my body and pressing me to his back. His growls were so feral and his face was so vicious. He was ready to kill and the vampire inside him had taken over. He turned his head from side to side quickly, looking around the perimeter of our surroundings.

I was trembling against his back. I don't think I had ever been so scared in my life. I remembered just how ruthless Russell Edgington could be. I remembered how he ripped a man's spine out of his back before anyone could so much as blink. I was afraid that could be me, and it scared the ever living shit out of me. But something inside me took over; maybe it was my other half, the half I merged with from this world. I put my hand in the air, and I was ready to smite the shit out of anything that moved.

Eric stopped growling and we listened in silence. I don't know how he could hear anything over the beating wind. We were about a hundred yards away from the back door of Fangtasia, as it laid menacingly on the ground. We stood on the edge of the parking lot facing the dark entrance. My heart beat wildly in my chest as I peered at it. I hoped that nothing dangerous would come barreling out.

"Only Pam is inside," Eric hissed. "She is hurt."

He whirled me out from behind his back and into his arms bridal style so quickly my head spun in vertigo. Then he was rushing towards the door at full speed...

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A Tortured Soul**

I was confused. I was furious. I was like an angry spirit floating in the otherworld, only connected to the outside through sound. I could only hear. Everything was black and blank, and I could not make a noise, no matter how hard I tried to open my mouth and scream. My 2000 years of strength mattered not. My power was useless against the forces that bound me here. I deserved this! I deserved to be given everything only for it to be taken away! My wicked past had finally caught up with me, fate had passed her final judgment, and she had found me wanting. She had found me lacking. How cruel, yet befitting the scene had become as I stood at the dire crossroads of duplicity.

I grasped for comfort in the darkness, any semblance of warmth and amenity to alleviate my bleak reality. My mind desperately clawed at the bond in search of Sookie and Eric, but all I found was emptiness ungraciously staring back at me with amusement carved across its unforgiving eyes.

For the first time in a millennium I was completely alone…

This terrible place where I was bound was physically agonizing. I vibrated in misery, and I frantically thrashed against the chains of death as they yanked and tore at me, like a thousand gnarled hands reaching up from the seas of the underworld, bitterly trying to pull me into their watery grave. They were the hands of the countless souls that I had delivered to that very place, faceless and nameless as they sought their bitter revenge, scratching, and grasping, and ripping at my flesh. Laughing and moaning their spooky wails of exultation when they sensed my debasement being exacted, imparting them with their long awaited justice.

But I refused to let go of hope. I refused to give up. I am a 2000 year old vampire who has evolved into one of honor and dignity and integrity. I am the only one I have known to rise above the baser instincts of the nature prone to my kind. It is still there, my caged beast within, but I have grown and learned through many sad and deplorable errors. I have finally found the balance I had sought for so long. I have learned to accept that I am a vampire, accept it without shame, and even celebrate it at times, as I did when I bonded with my Sookie, when I made love to her.

Oh Sookie, thinking of her saddened me beyond words. What will become of her now? What was she thinking? I know her heart shatters as Eric's does, while I floated here in the black, bound by deathly shackles, cut off from them both, as I thrashed in bitter loneliness. As I wrestled with the ghosts of my past who haunt me as relentlessly as they did before I found my little one, found my Sookie, before she bravely came to my nest in Dallas, and demanded that I get off my ass and do something about it. I am known as death. I make demons and devils cower in my presence, and yet my little one saw through it all, she saw past my tortured soul and into my hungry heart.

It seemed so long ago, so far away; regardless, thinking of my Sookie gave me faith. Knowing that she and Eric would take care of each other gave me comfort, soothed my haunted mind.

I heard a noise…

I strained to hear beyond the darkness, beyond the mocking tomb that served as the boundary between my world and the world that held everything I loved.

The noise was like a faint whisper carried on a cheerless wind, but I strained to hear….

The noise grew ever closer, louder, clearer as I frantically tried to twist and wrench myself free of the tortured souls that clutched at me, their hands cold and metallic as they bit and stung me, like the cruel silver that blanketed my torn flesh.

The heavy lid lifted and unnatural light poured into my tomb. I sighed in relief as the vengeful souls descended back to their unforgiving sea. I was alive…

The thick silver plated coffin that they had confined me in scorched my skin so severely that I was lying in a pool of my own blood. The thick shackles around my wrists and ankles had seared me so deeply that they now scraped bone, and the silver-threaded duct tape wrapped around my head preventing my mouth from opening. It would have killed me if I were a human. I would not have been able to gasp for air. They had used an entire roll to wrap my head thoroughly, leaving only my eyes exposed.

Edgington looked down at me. He had kept his word. He had allowed me to live, but for how long, I knew not.

His plan was cunning and clever, signifying his ancient skill that had been honed for many millennia. He would not have survived as long as he had otherwise. But I too was equally intelligent; I knew what he had planned the moment he blindfolded Pam, having already suspected it when I saw the feral newborn and glamoured witch. The vile ancient faked my death, and masterfully too.

In the basement of Fangtasia, once they had me bound in silver and thoroughly gagged, and once Pam was blindfolded, Edgington played out his dastardly spectacle while I stood immobile and incapable of warning her of the falsehood happening before my very eyes. Edgington's performance was for her benefit, so she would confirm the grave news to Eric.

They stripped me naked of my clothing and put them on the feral vampire. Then Edgington staked the poor bastard through the heart. Once upstairs, he ordered his Werewolves to lick the blood clean from the floor and rub themselves all over the room so Eric would not be able to smell the difference. They even retrieved my shredded clothes so Eric could not detect the strange blood on them. My clothes only laid in the pile of gore for Pam's benefit. Then they planned to spill her blood and smear it around the room as an extra safe measure to further cover any indication I was not the one who met the true death. Yes, it was enough to fool my Viking child's senses, extraordinary as they were, but it was more than enough.

Once outside and in the parking lot, Edgington compelled his glamoured witch to perform an ancient spell that severed all my bonds. It was an old spell used in the witch wars when they battled vampires. It was a devastating magic that was extremely painful to repair and heal, and it was rare because it took a powerful witch to perform it.

When the connections to Sookie and Eric were severed, I fell to the ground and shook violently, my hands bound behind my back and silver wrapped around my body. I was unable to utter a noise as I jerked painfully on the ground in my own despair and anguish. Edgington watched wordlessly. Even he felt some semblance of pity for me.

Now, I was in Mississippi, as I found myself on the precipice of a horrifying new chapter in my life, soon to face the most impure demon of my past. He was the one who I betrayed. He was the one who I abandoned to the pits of oblivion for my own survival's sake. He was my maker, and his name I have not spoken in 1900 years, since the night I beheaded him and sent him to his true death, fooled him as he laid under me in lewd pleasure. I took the opportunity of his fleeting euphoria and snuffed out his existence. Now I will have to face him again. His name is known only as "Angur," and the modern word anger derives from his namesake.

"I was always too fond of Talbot to use him as a host for the resurrection. He isn't ruthless like Angur but he is loyal. Now that another blood sibling is available this is perfect timing to bring my plans to fruition. Nut is useless."

I wished Edgington would close his depraved mouth. I was well aware that the Sanguinista resurrection required a blood sibling as a host. I was a leader in the movement when Edgington was living at the edge of the world with his pack of Werewolves, robbing humans of goats and frivolous treasures. I had recently become privy to pieces of his past from watching the DVDs that my Sookie provided me with.

"Nut will drink your blood which contains remnants of your maker's blood, and then the witch will perform the ritual that will separate Angur's blood from yours. When it is finished, all will be as it should and his consciousness will reside within the body of Alan Nut. I have kept my word Gaul and let you live. But it is time you answered for your crime. When your maker is resurrected I will allow him to decide your fate since it was he who you violated."

Again, I am quite aware how the arduous ritual of resurrecting through a child's blood worked. I was beginning to get the impression that Edgington enjoyed hearing himself talk. I felt my inner beast stir within as I tried to quell my fury.

I would love nothing more than to rip out Edgington's tongue and shove it up his anal cavity where I was sure my makers tongue had been on many occasions along with his flaccid cock, which I would gladly rip off as well and slap him in the face with.

I stared Edgington in the eyes incredulously, still unable to speak from the gags that bound my face. I was alive, and I had something to live for and that was more dangerous than all the power and strength in the world.

I had Eric and Sookie and nothing would keep me from them. I may not be able to feel their connections at that moment, but I had been through many obstacles and hardships in my immortal unlife. I had overcome overwhelming odds on more than one occasion, and I was determined to survive this difficult hurdle.

I was intent to embrace Eric again, to teach him all the things I had learned about life since last we lived together, to watch him continue to grow and evolve, and to proudly call him my child. I was determined to hold Sookie in my arms again, to taste her again, to make love to her again, and to complete the blood bond. I wanted to learn more about her, and reveal more of myself to her. I was driven, and I had a purpose. I would walk the Earth for eternity with the two I held sacred in my heart.

No, I had not lost hope. I was dangerous and my beast had furiously awoken from a long slumber. He wildly paced within, stopping to sharpen his talons and stretch his viscous muscles. The monster caged inside would soon be unleashed and not even an army of demons could stop it then.

**×º°"˜`"°º×» **ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×» ******ℰ**ღ**Ş**ღ**ℊ** ×º°"˜`"°º×»**

**A/N:** Let me just take this minute to promote Whispers on the Wind. If you are not reading this story you are really missing out! The last chapter (ch 4) was so funny you will pee (not recommended for pregnant women - could induce early labor from laughter) and so sweet your heart will float in a cloud of cotton candy, and I guarantee a little healing of your battered and bruised hearts from Rabbit Hole while you deal with Godric and his crisis. But do not loose faith my fair fangirls, for hope is on the horizon and our trio will be stronger for it!


End file.
